Allein
by Braha
Summary: In der Nacht als Lily und James Potter ihr Leben verloren, war Harry nicht der einzige der überlebte. Seine Mutter war zu diesem Zeitpunkt hochschwanger, stürzte sich aber trotzdem zwischen Voldemort und Harry. Todesser fanden das Baby und schnitten es aus dem Leib seiner toten Mutter. Wie durch ein Wunder überlebte es, geriet nun aber in die Fänge der Todesser.
1. Leben im Ligusterweg

So, ich hab mich jetzt doch entschieden diese Geschichte noch weiter zu schreiben, habe aber einiges geändert. Vor allem mit dem zweiten Kapitel, das ich mal hochgeladen habe, war ich richtig unzufrieden. Ich hab aber auch beim Rest noch einige Dinge geändert und auch hinzugefügt. Die nächsten Kapitel kommen auch bald.  
Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt (falls ihr sie denn liest ;)) und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr anschließend ein Review hinterlässt :D

Harry war zehn Jahre alt als sie kam. Er hörte die vertraute Stimme der Vertreterin des Jugendamts. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es nun soweit war. Heute würde seine Schwester nach Hause kommen.

Harry kannte nicht die ganze Geschichte. Er wusste nur, dass seine Mutter zum Zeitpunkt ihres Autounfalls schwanger gewesen war, und man das Baby aus ihrem toten Körper gerettet und es wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte. Die Erklärungen warum sie erst jetzt davon erfuhren waren wesentlich abstrakter. Harry hatte nicht alles verstanden. Die Aufgabe Harry die ganze Sache begreiflich zu machen hatte man seinem Onkel und seiner Tante überlassen, diese waren allerdings weniger daran interessiert Harry aufzuklären, als wütend darüber nun noch ein Kind „aufgezwungen" zu bekommen, wie Onkel Vernon es ausdrückte. Harry war aber hartnäckig geblieben und hatte versucht, wann immer er seinen Onkel oder seine Tante sah, genaueres herauszufinden. Er wollte wissen wo seine Schwester bis dahin gelebt hatte und vor allem warum sie dort gelebt hatte. Doch alles was Harry erreicht hatte war, dass Onkel Vernon sich im Zuge eines Wutanfalls heiser schrie und Tante Petunia mit der Pfanne nach ihm schlug.

Harry lehnte nun an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und versuchte durch die Tür zu lauschen. Das letzte Mal hatte er dadurch ein paar Dinge erfahren. Es war zwei Wochen her, dass die Vertreterin des Jugendamts, die sich Frau Misora nannte, hier her gekommen und ihnen von Helen erzählt hatte. Harry hatte wie heute an der Tür gelauscht. Frau Misora hatte erklärt, dass die Behörden erst vor zwei Jahren von Helens Existenz erfahren hatten. Seitdem hatten sie versucht ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden, hatten damit aber einige Schwierigkeiten gehabt.

Viel mehr konnte Harry nicht erfahren, da Dudley, der gerade die Treppen hinunter gekommen war, ihn beim Lauschen erwischt und prompt verpetzt hatte. Nur zu gerne würde er die genauen Umstände kennen und wollte vor allem wissen, welche Schwierigkeiten Frau Misora gemeint hatte.

Dudley war im Moment noch unausstehlicher als gewöhnlich. Wegen den Besuchen des Jugendamts, war Harry vorerst aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe aus und in Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer eingezogen. Tante und Onkel hatten ihm zwar versichert, dass er bald wieder in seinen Schrank zurückkehren müsste, doch Dudley war dieser Tage außerordentlich rachsüchtig und ließ nie eine Gelegenheit verstreichen, seine Wut an Harry auszulassen.

Nun konnte er wieder hören wie Dudley die Treppe herunter watschelte und trat deswegen rasch einen Schritt von der Tür zurück. „Na freust du dich auf deine Missgeburtenschwester?" lachte Dudley. Harry, der sich bereits an Dudleys Sticheleien und Beleidigungen gewöhnt hatte, machte sich aber Sorgen darüber, wie Helen mit ihnen umgehen würde. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen oft darüber nachgedacht, wie die Dursleys wohl mit ihr umgehen würden, ob sie nett zu ihr sein würden und vor allem wo sie schlafen würde. Diese Überlegungen machten ihm unwillkürlich große Sorgen und dämpften auch seine Freude über seine neue Schwester. Die Dursleys hatten ihm einen ziemlich genauen Eindruck darüber verschafft, was sie von Helen hielten. Onkel Vernon hatte Harry eine lautstarke, sehr lange Schimpftirade darüber gehalten, was sich seine Eltern nur gedacht hatten noch ein Kind zu bekommen, um dieses schon wieder an ihm abzuwälzen. Als ob Harry oder seine Eltern irgendetwas für den Autounfall konnten. Tante Petunia war ungewöhnlich still gewesen, wanderte mit finsteren Blick durch das Haus und kritisierte Harry bei jeder Gelegenheit. Noch mehr als sonst. Dudley hatte einfach nur furchtbar schlechte Laune, und rief in Dauerschleife, dass niemand sein zweites Schlafzimmer bekommen würde.

Jetzt öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür und Frau Misora trat heraus, erblickte Harry und lächelte. „Ihr habt die gleichen Augen!" sagte sie fröhlich, dann streifte ihr Blick seine Stirn. „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute." sagte sie etwas besorgt, verabschiedete sich von allen und ging. Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer.

Helen war 9 Jahre alt. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen. Auch ihre Statur glich der Harrys, sie war klein und sehr mager, außerdem wirkte sie in diesem peinlich sauberen Wohnzimmer außerordentlich fehl am Platz. Ähnlich wie Harry. Die beiden sahen sich einen langen Moment still in die Augen.

„Hi." sagte Harry schüchtern und ging ein paar zaghafte Schritte auf sie zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Dann rannte Helen plötzlich los und schloss ihn in die Arme. Einen Moment lang vergaßen die beiden die Dursleys, bis Onkel Vernon wütend sagte: „Ich gehe zur Arbeit. Geht eurer Tante aus dem Weg und benimmt euch!" Er küsste seine Frau zum Abschied, nahm seine Aktentasche und verließ das Haus.

„Harry räum deine Sachen aus Dudleys Zimmer zurück in deinen Schrank!" dann ging auch Tante Petunia, holte sich ein Glas Wein aus der Küche und ließ sich stöhnend auf der Bank im Garten nieder.

„Und wo schläft _die_?" fragte Dudley feixend. „Sie ist Harrys Schwester, also wird er sich um sie kümmern." rief Tante Petunia und Dudley lachte laut auf. „Viel Spaß gemeinsam im Schrank!"

Harry räumte ein paar T-Shirts, Socken und Hosen wieder aus dem Schrank in Dudleys zweiten Schlafzimmer, den sie provisorisch befüllt hatten, falls sich das Jugendamt genauer um Harrys Befinden erkundigen sollte. Doch diese schienen erstaunlich wenig Interesse an Harry gehabt zu haben. Nicht einmal hatten sie sich sein Zimmer angesehen, geschweige denn mit Harry gesprochen, der offensichtlich etwas verwahrlost und vernachlässigt war.

Helen folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Die Dursleys machten ihr Angst, vor allem Dudley, der sie die ganze Zeit über hämisch angrinste.

Helen hatte eigentlich Angst vor allen fremden Menschen, da Harry aber ihr leiblicher Bruder war, und Frau Misora ihr versichert hatte, er wäre ein netter Junge, der sich um sie kümmern würde, hatte sie einfach beschlossen ihm zu vertrauen. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig, denn wie es aussah müsste sie sich einen „Schrank" mit ihm teilen. Harry öffnete peinlich berührt die Tür unter der Treppe. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Helen gedacht „Schrank" wäre die Bezeichnung für ein vielleicht sehr kleines, oder hässliches Zimmer, doch hier war tatsächlich nichts anderes als ein kleiner Abstellschrank, in welchen sich ein noch kleineres Bett befand. Harry schien darauf zu warten, dass sie sich irgendwie beschwerte, doch Helen sagte nichts. Sie hasste kleine enge Gänge, ging noch nicht mal in Aufzüge, da sie unter Klaustrophobie litt. Doch darüber wollte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. „Das ist unser Schrank." erklärte Harry überflüssigerweise und wurde dabei wieder knallrot im Gesicht. „Er ist hübsch." antwortete Helen und kam sich prompt vor wie eine Idiotin. Sie konnte noch nie gut mit Menschen umgehen.

„Hilft mir jetzt das Essen zu machen!" rief Tante Petunia irgendwann und brach damit ihr peinliches Schweigen. „Mach den Speck!" blaffte Tante Petunia Helen an, die leicht zusammenzuckte und dann Speck in die Pfanne warf.

Harry deckte den Tisch während Tante Petunia und Helen zusammen kochten. Nach dem Essen räumten Harry und Helen den Tisch ab und wuschen das Geschirr. Dudley machte sich auf, einen seiner Freunde zu besuchen, Tante Petunia verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer und Harry und Helen waren endlich allein.

„Möchtest du dir den Garten ansehen?" schlug Harry leise vor und Helen nickte. Er führte sie durch den ganzen Garten bis hin zu seiner Lieblingsstelle. Von außen betrachtet sah man nur Gebüsch. „Was ist das?" fragte Helen als Harry nichts tat als sie erwartungsvoll anzustarren. „Das ist mein Lieblingsplatz. Da drinnen ist ein Versteck, man sieht es von außen nicht. Aber wenn du willst können wir da rein gehen und haben dann Ruhe." sagte er lächelnd.

„Nach dir." sagte Helen etwas verunsichert und krabbelte Harry dann hinterher, in das dichte Gebüsch hinein. Darin befand sich tatsächlich ein gutes Versteck. Es war ein einfacher Hohlraum inmitten des dichten Gewächses - ein hervorragender Ort um sich zu verstecken. Helen grinste. „Hier gefällt es mir! Deine Familie ist irgendwie unheimlich." fügte sie noch schüchtern hinzu und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Vor denen brauchst du keine Angst haben!" erwiderte Harry sofort. „Ich meine, sie sind nicht besonders nett und von Dudley musst du dich fern halten, aber ich beschütze dich." Helen blickte auf und lächelte. Es war das erste echte Lächeln seit sie hier angekommen war, eigentlich ihr erstes Lächeln seit Jahren.

Es dauerte Monate bis Helen allmählich begann sich an ihr neues Leben zu gewöhnen. Die erste Nacht war schlimm gewesen. Harry hatte gewusst es würde eng im Schrank werden und Privatsphäre gab es ohnehin keine, doch von ihrer Platzangst hatte er nichts gewusst. Zuerst hatten sie die Tür offen gelassen und so ging es noch halbwegs, bis Dudley sich hinunterschlich und sie zusperrte. Helen atmete hysterisch und Harry drückte sich bis ins letzte Eck und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, doch es half nichts. Sie fanden in dieser Nacht beide keinen Schlaf. Harry versuchte mit Onkel und Tante zu reden, ob sie nicht wenigstens die Tür offen lassen konnten, doch Dudley hatte sie davon überzeugt, Helen sei eine Diebin die Nachts das Haus ausrauben würde. Es blieb ihnen also nichts anderes übrig, als sich daran zu gewöhnen. Helen schlief mit dem Kopf bei der Tür, um ein wenig frische Luft abzubekommen und Harry versuchte fortan zu schrumpfen.

Die Tage waren nicht weniger schwierig. Tante und Onkel behandelten Helen wie Luft, doch Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er nicht mehr Dudleys Lieblingsopfer war.

Ständig lauerte er Helen auf und erzählte die schlimmsten Geschichten über die Schule. Helen würde mitten im Jahr einsteigen, eine Klasse unter Harry und Dudley und war deswegen ohnehin sehr nervös. Dudley liebte es ihr Horrorgeschichten davon zu erzählen, was er und seine Gang mit ihr anstellen würden, wenn sie erst einmal das Haus verlassen hatte. Harry kam nicht umhin zu befürchten, dass er vieles davon wahrmachen würde, denn bei ihm hatte er es auch getan.

Die erste Woche verging noch ohne Vorfälle, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Harry aufpasste wie ein Luchs und bei jedem Anzeichen von Dudley und seiner Gang sofort Helen fand und sie das Weite suchten. Nach einigen weiteren Tagen wartete Harry aber wie üblich bei ihrem Treffpunkt, auf einer Bank vor der Schule, doch Helen kam nicht. Irgendwann ging er sie suchen und fand sie schließlich halbnackt in Dudleys Spinnt eingeschlossen. Er befreite sie und gab ihr sein T-Shirt. Sie hatten sie zwingen wollen ohne Kleidung nach Hause zu gehen und als sie sich geweigert hatte, hatten sie Helen in Dudleys Spinnt gesperrt.

Solche Zwischenfälle gab es einige. In der Pause spritzten sie ihre Hose mit Wasser nass und verkündeten dann lautstark sie habe sich in die Hose gemacht, oder sie hoben sie einfach hoch und warfen sie in eine Mülltonne, aus der sie es alleine nicht mehr herausschaffte. Ein anderes Mal lauerten sie Helen und Harry auf, die beide davonrannten und daraufhin mit Steinen beworfen wurden. Harry war dieser Tage ständig damit beschäftigt neue Heimwege und neue Verstecke zu finden. Sein Versprechen sie zu beschützen konnte er nicht immer halten und das machte ihn traurig.

Es gab aber auch schöne Momente. Es war nicht leicht Zeit zu zweit zu finden, die Stunden im Schrank nicht mitgezählt, da Helen darin nicht sprach. Die beiden schafften es aber immer wieder sich in eines ihrer zahlreichen Verstecke zurückzuziehen und einander kennenzulernen. Harry stellte fest, dass Helen zwar überaus schüchtern und ängstlich war, Harry aber offensichtlich vertraute und nahezu alles über sein bisheriges Leben wissen wollte. Harry fand ihre Herkunft allerdings viel spannender, vor allem weil sie immer nur sagte, sie könne sich an nichts erinnern, was passiert war, bevor das Jugendamt sie gefunden hatte. Also rätselte er oft lange vor sich hin woran das liegen könnte, bis sie ihn bat damit aufzuhören.

Überdies hatte Harry beschlossen ihr seine Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Er erzählte ihr von den vielen seltsamen Dingen die ihm manchmal passierten, angefangen von seinen Haaren die über Nacht nachwuchsen, Onkel Vernons grässlichen alten Pullover den er einmal geschrumpft hatte, bis hin zu dem Tag an dem er es geschafft hatte mit einem Mal bis aufs Dach der Schule zu springen, als er vor Dudleys Bande floh. Helen fand diese Geschichten ungeheuer spannend, hatte zu seiner Enttäuschung aber nie etwas derartiges erlebt.

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen und Dudleys Geburtstag rückte immer näher. Ein Ereignis, das von Dudley mit großer Vorfreude erwartet wurde und auch Harry versuchte das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Onkel und Tante würden, wie jedes Jahr, irgendeinen großartigen Ausflug mit Dudley unternehmen. Mal gingen sie mit ihm ins Kino, mal besuchten sie einen Freizeitpark oder gingen in den Zoo. Bis jetzt hatte Harry solchen Tagen immer mit großer Wehmut entgegen geblickt, denn er musste seine Zeit damit verbringen, sich Katzenfotos ihrer schrulligen alten Nachbarin Mrs. Figg anzusehen, während Dudley sich mit seinen Freunden großartig amü dieses Mal würde es anders sein. Zum einen lag das daran, dass Helen bei ihm sein würde, und das alleine würde seinen Aufenthalt schon um einiges spannender gestalten. Der Hauptgrund war aber, dass sie nun endlich eine kleine Verschnaufpause bekommen würden. So langweilig und humorlos Mrs. Figg auch sein mochte – es gab immer gutes Essen, manchmal durfte Harry sogar den Fernseher anmachen, oder kurz in dem Garten spielen, aber vor allem hätten sie endlich Ruhe vor Dudley. Sie würden miteinander reden können, ohne sich in irgendeinen dornigen Gestrüpp verstecken zu müssen und ohne die Angst entdeckt zu werden.

 _BUMM_

Harry erwachte stöhnend. Etwas ziemlich Schweres (zweifellos Dudley), trampelte da über ihnen die Treppe hinab. Harry setzte sich die Brille auf und ein Blick zu seinen Füßen verriet ihm, dass auch Helen gerade wach wurde. „Morgen." nuschelte sie und setzte sich ans Bettende, was nur möglich war, weil Harry sich ebenfalls hinsetzte. Er kramte unter dem Bett nach Socken und zupfte ein paar Spinnweben weg, während auch Helen sich anzog. Was Kleidung betraf hatte sie es nicht wirklich besser getroffen als Harry. Zwar blieben ihr Onkel Vernons stinkende Socken erspart, sie trug dafür aber Tante Petunias alte Sachen. Petunia hatte zwar etliche Pfunde weniger als Onkel Vernon, war dafür aber sehr hoch gewachsen, und die kleine Helen musste sich ihre Hosen fünfmal umschlagen damit sie beim Laufen nicht darüber stolperte.

Ein leises Klicken ertönte und die Schranktür öffnete sich. „Aufstehen Junge! Du machst das Frühstück für Dudders!" Keifte Tante Petunia durch die Tür und war schon wieder weg. Seufzend schleppten sich die beiden in die Küche.

Harry hatte festgestellt, dass Onkel und Tantes Umgang mit Helen zwar nicht weniger feindselig war, als sie sich Harry gegenüber verhielten, dafür aber umso seltsamer. Sie weigerten sich strikt Helen direkt anzusprechen, als wäre es nun ihre neue, raffinierte Taktik, so zu tun als wäre sie nicht da, in der Hoffnung sie würde tatsächlich wieder verschwinden.

Zwar gaben sie ihr also keine direkten Anweisungen, das änderte allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, dass von ihr die selbe Arbeit erwartet wurde wie von Harry. Einmal hatte Onkel Vernon Harry aufgetragen im Garten Unkraut zu jähten und da man Helen nichts aufgetragen hatte, war sie im Haus geblieben, bis Tante Petunia nach Hause gekommen war und sie als undankbaren, faulen Freak bezeichnet hatte. Von da an war beiden klar gewesen, dass, wann immer Harry angesprochen wurde, wohl auch Helen gemeint war.

Also machten sie nun gemeinsam Frühstück. Helen überwachte die Pfannkuchen, während Harry für Kaffee sorgte. Dudley zählte unterdessen seine Geschenke. Helen machte große Augen als sie all die bunten Päckchen in allen Formen und Größen sah.

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia saßen fröhlich am Tisch, um Dudley beim auspacken zu beobachten, doch dieser schien nicht so glücklich als er die Päckchen zählte. Harry, der einen Wutanfall witterte, stellte hastig die zwei Kaffeetassen samt Zucker auf den Tisch und verschwand dann eiligst wieder zum Herd.

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte Helen, als Harry ihr den Pfannenwender abnahm und ihr Frühstück vorm Verkokeln rettete.

„Wir gehen zu Mrs. Figg, unsere Nachbarin." antwortete Harry. Helen nickte, wirkte aber nervös, also fügte Harry hinzu: „Sie ist in Ordnung, nur langweilig. Magst du Katzen? Dann wird es dir dort gefallen, sie hat eine Menge."

Abgesehen von Dudleys alljährlichem Wutausbruch verlief das Frühstück ziemlich friedlich und Harry fand sich ausnahmsweise einmal ungewöhnlich satt wieder, was wohl daran lag, dass Dudley mit dem Auspacken seiner zahlreichen Geschenke beschäftigt war.

Die Stimmung war zumindest solange friedlich bis das Telefon läutete und Tante Petunia mit bleichem Gesicht verkündete, Mrs. Figg habe sich ein Bein gebrochen.

Während Tante und Onkel halblaut darüber diskutierten, was sie nun mit den beiden anstellen sollten, sah Helen sehr besorgt aus, doch Harrys Herzschlag wurde ziemlich schnell. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass... aber er traute sich nicht ganz den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Seine Hoffnungen wurden allerdings erfüllt. Knappe fünfzehn Minuten später fand er sich am Rücksitz ihres Kombis wieder, zur rechten von Dudley und Peers während Helen sich im Kofferraum zusammenkauerte. Harry hatte zuerst angeboten diesen Platz einzunehmen, doch Helen hatte sich sehr schnell freiwillig gemeldet. Harry vermutete, dass sie nicht so nahe bei Dudley und Peers sein wollte.

Helen und Harry waren beide sehr aufgeregt. Zuerst gingen sie alle zusammen Eis essen und dann ging es weiter in den Zoo.

Nun hatte nicht mehr nur Helen die Augen vor Staunen weit aufgerissen, auch Harry hatte das Gefühl nicht genug Augen zu haben, um alles erfassen zu können.

Aus großer Umsicht spazierten die beiden ein paar Meter hinter Dudley und Piers. Auch Helen war der Gedanke gekommen, die beiden könnten die Unaufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen nutzen, um sich an ihnen zu rächen und sie hielt ihre linke Hand immerzu um Harrys Ellbogen geklammert, während sie, aufgeregt umherblickend, wie ein Wasserfall vor sich hin plauderte. „Harry hast du die Zebras gesehen? Und die ganzen Affen dort! Ich hab gehört, wie eine aus der Schule erzählt hat, dass Affen einen die Getränke aus der Hand stehlen...gut dass wir kein Wasser dabei haben...Sieh dir den langen Hals der Giraffe an! Und ist das ein _Löwe_?" Harry blickte sich um, und sie traten ein wenig näher an den Zaun heran. Darin befand sich das beeindruckendste Tier, dass Harry je gesehen hatte.

Der Löwe hatte gewaltige Pranken mit sehr scharfen krallen, eine buschige Mähne und offenbarte riesige Zähne als er ausgiebig gähnte.

„Ich hab noch nie einen Löwen gesehen. Er ist riesig!" flüsterte Harry und Helen nickte ehrfürchtig. Harry trat noch ein paar Schritte näher heran, doch nun blieb Helen zurück. Er blickte sich um und streckte ermutigend seine Hand aus, aber sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. Sie hatte einen ganz seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. „Was hast du?" fragte Harry.

„Wie kann man so ein schönes Tier nur essen?" hauchte sie.

„Essen? Wer isst denn Löwen?" fragte Harry verdutzt.

Helen starrte noch einen Moment lang zu dem Löwen, einen träumerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dann sah sie zu Harry. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal sehr schnell und murmelte dann: „Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Ich dachte ich hätte mal jemanden sagen hören, dass es heute Löwenfleisch zum Essen gibt, aber wahrscheinlich hab ich was falsch verstanden. Gehen wir weiter? Es gibt ein Reptilienhaus!" Harry nickte, leicht irritiert, folgte ihr dann aber. Zumindest schien Helen der Zoobesuch gut zu tun, sie blühte ein wenig auf und war auch weniger ängstlich, da sie mit Harry allein war.

Harry warf noch einen Blick zurück zu dem Löwen, (er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und stolzierte langsam davon,) und betrat dann vor Helen das Reptilienhaus.

Darin war es sehr dunkel und kühl. Helen hielt wieder seinen Arm und blieb immer einen Schritt zurück. Sie sahen leuchtende Frösche in allen möglichen Farben, kleine Schildkröten, riesige Schildkröten und gingen sogar an einem Becken mit Krokodilen vorbei. Helen fühlte sich besonders mutig als sie Harry hinterher bis an die Absperrung marschierte und sich die zwei Krokodile aus der Nähe ansah. Eines lag auf einem kleinen Felsen der ins Wasser ragte. Das andere trieb im Wasser und nur Teile des Gesichts waren zu sehen.

Dort standen sie eine Weile bis plötzlich ein schallendes Lachen zu ihnen hinüber wehte. Dudley und Piers kamen zurück und waren Onkel und Tante offenbar losgeworden. Sie trotteten in ihre Richtung, hatten sie aber noch nicht entdeckt. Harry wollte gerade vorschlagen weiterzugehen, als Piers auf die Krokodile und dann weiter zu ihnen deutete. Ein fieses Lächeln breitete sich auf Dudleys fettem Gesicht aus. Er stieß Piers in die Seite und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Auch dieser grinste nun.

Harry, der nichts Gutes ahnte, trat hastig auf Helen zu und zog sie ein paar Schritte von dem Krokodilbecken weg. Sie sah hoch, erbleichte und trat rasch hinter Harry.

„Na gefällt es euch hier?" fragte Dudley höhnisch. Sie sagten nichts.

Dudley trat noch ein paar Schritte näher, Piers fixierte Helen. „Die hat doch sogar Angst vor den Krokodilen!" lachte er und Helen starrte errötend auf den Boden.

Harry sah sich um. Ein paar Meter weiter standen eine alte Frau mit zwei Kindern. Sie besahen sich eine der Schlangen, hatten ihnen aber den Rücken zugewandt. Ansonsten war niemand hier.

„Ja sieht so aus." rief Dudley und die beiden lachten noch lauter, als hätte Piers soeben etwas ungeheuer Lustiges gesagt.

„Was meinst du Helen, willst du sie vielleicht mal aus der Nähe sehen?" fragte Dudley plötzlich und Harry wurde es eiskalt. Sie schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf und sah dann hilfesuchend zu Harry.

„Gehen wir." murmelte dieser und zog sie hastig mit sich. Er ging nun ebenfalls zu den Schlangen, doch die beiden Kinder schienen bereits das Interesse zu verlieren. Die alte Frau murmelte etwas von einem Klo und winkte die Kinder mit sich.

Harry drehte den Kopf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Dudley und Piers ihnen nicht gefolgt waren, sondern sich nun selbst den Krokodilen widmeten. Vermutlich hatte sie die Anwesenheit von Erwachsenen wieder zur Besonnenheit berufen.

Helen schloss kurz die Augen, schüttelte dann den Kopf und besah sich die Schlange genauer, doch Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl als würde sie sich wirklich für sie interessieren. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und die Angst stand ihr noch immer im Gesicht. „Ich hoffe wir gehen bald." Murmelte sie und Harry nickte.

„Die Tiere tun mir Leid." fuhr Helen fort. „Sie sind hier den ganzen Tag eingesperrt. Stell dir vor wir könnten sie retten!"

Harry grinste und sagte: „Ja, wir könnten sie freilassen und dann als Haustier behalten. Stell dir mal Dudleys Gesicht vor, wenn wir ihm eine Schlange oder einen kleinen Frosch ins Essen tun!"

Helen lachte wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Er würde uns hauen."

„Würde er nicht." sagte Harry zuversichtlich. „Er würde es gar nicht bemerken und das arme Tier einfach mitessen." nun lachte Helen laut auf, nickte und wandte sich dann wieder der Schlange zu. Die Frau mit den Kindern war verschwunden und Harry sah sich wieder um, und sah, dass nun auch Tante und Onkel zu den Krokodilen gestoßen waren. Jetzt würde Dudley es nicht mehr wagen Helen etwas anzutun und Harry wandte sich beruhigt selbst der Schlange zu. _Boa Constrictor, Brasilien_ stand auf dem Schild daneben. Helen drückte nun die Nase gegen das Glas und begann sich mit der Schlange zu unterhalten. „Was hälst du davon wenn wir dich freilassen, hm? Das würde dir doch gefallen oder?"

Die Schlange rührte sich nicht sondern schlief weiter, den Körper wie einen Ball zusammen gerollt.

„Aber könntest du uns den Gefallen tun und Dudley für uns fressen, ja?" sagte Harry und nun schien die Schlange aufzuhorchen. Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Harry wandte sich lächelnd zu Helen um, doch sie sah ihn nur verwirrt an. „Was machst du da?" fragte sie.

Harry seufzte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder zur Schlange. „Na schön, nicht _ganz_ aufessen, zufrieden?" fragte er Helen lachend.

„Was machst du da für Geräusche?" sagte Helen, doch eine andere Stimme sprach zugleich: „Auff ffresssen jaah, auff ffresssen." es lag ein leichtes Zischen in der Stimme und Harry wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass es die Schlange selbst gewesen war, die ihm geantwortet hatte. Er warf Helen einen aufgeregten Blick zu und sagte dann: „ _Verstehst_ du mich?"

„Jah verssstehen, auff ffresssen, auff ffresssen." Aufgeregt wandte Harry sich wieder zu Helen. Diese sah nun stirnrunzelnd zwischen Harry und der zischenden Schlange hin und her.

„Kannst du mit _Schlangen_ reden?" fragte sie dann laut.

„Ich? Nein ich glaube eher die Schlange kann mit Menschen reden." sagte Harry begeistert und fragte dann das Tier: „Redest du öfter mit Menschen?" Die Schlange schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hast du sie gefragt?" fragte Helen skeptisch, doch eine andere Stimme schnitt Harry das Wort ab. „Das erzähl ich Dad!" rief Dudley feixend und rannte los. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie wieder zu ihnen gestoßen waren, noch wusste er ob sie wirklich zugehört hatten, doch eines war klar - das würde Ärger geben. Onkel und Tante reagierten überaus empfindlich auf alles Ungewöhnliche oder Abnormale, wie sie es nannten, und Harry bezweifelte, dass sie es gutheißen würden wenn ihr Neffe in aller Öffentlichkeit begann mit Tieren zu sprechen.

Helen schien das gleiche zu denken, denn sie ließ missmutig den Kopf hängen. Sie hatte die Einstellung der Dursleys zu solchen Dingen sehr schnell verstanden. Als Harry ihr von seinen Geheimnissen, den ungewöhnlichen Vorfällen die ihm manchmal widerfuhren, erzählt hatte, hatte sie ihm versprechen müssen nie ein Wort zu den Dursleys zu sagen, da diese die Sache ganz und gar nicht lustig finden würden.

Die beiden wandten sich nun missmutig zum Gehen und überlegten mit geknickter Miene, ob sie nun wohl wieder in den Schrank gesperrt würden. Nur die Schlange hatte wieder den Kopf erhoben und sah Dudley mit hungrigem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher. „Auff ffresssen." zischte sie noch einmal, doch Harry wagte es nicht mehr ihr zu antworten und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Onkel Vernon hatte gewartet bis sie wieder zu Hause waren. Während der gesamten Fahrt zurück hatte er schweigend das Lenkrad umklammert, doch die Ader an seiner Schläfe hatte unheilverkündend stark pulsiert. Nachdem er in die Einfahrt eingebogen war, das Auto abgestellt und den Kofferraum geöffnet hatte, packte er Harry und Helen am Kragen und schleifte sie hinein, Richtung Schrank unter der Treppe.

„Wie kannst du es _wagen_ deine Abnormalität öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen? Und das auch noch an Dudleys Geburtstag?!" donnerte er, dann schlug die Tür zu und Harry hörte ein Klicken.

Seitdem saßen die beiden im Schrank. Harry im Schneidersitz und Helen die Knie angezogen. Sie flocht kleine Zöpfe in ihre langen Haare um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und Harry spielte in Gedanken sein Gespräch mit der Schlange wieder und wieder ab. Er fragte sich mit welchen Tieren er sonst noch sprechen konnte, überlegte ob der Löwe ihm wohl auch verstanden hätte und nahm sich vor es im Garten mit ein paar Vögeln zu versuchen, sobald sie hier wieder rauskamen.

„Kannst du wirklich mit Schlangen sprechen?"

Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht als Helen die Stille brach. Harry hatte es zuerst nicht richtig gehört, weil sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie im Schrank gesprochen hatte. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich ihre Worte in Erinnerung zu rufen, dann nickte er und sagte: „Du warst doch dabei. Du hast gehört, dass sie geantwortet und sogar genickt hat wie ein Mensch!"

„Gehört hab ich gar nichts, nur dass du so komisch gezischt hast." murmelte sie und Harry sah wie ihre schemenhafte Gestalt die Hände hob und vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich hab doch normal geredet."

„Das war nicht normal und das weißt du." Nun klang Helen beleidigt, sie wandte den Kopf ab.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry zunehmend verunsichert.

„Du machst dich über mich lustig." murmelte sie und klang fast schon traurig.

„Tu ich nicht!" rief Harry laut, doch in diesem Moment ertönte irgendwo über ihnen ein leises Grunzen. Sie verstummten. Harry wartete ein paar Augenblicke und als er sicher war, dass Onkel Vernon wieder schlief flüsterte er: „Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig Helen. Ich habe doch normal mit ihr gesprochen, so wie gerade mit dir."

Sie schwieg ein paar Augenblicke, dann flüsterte sie zurück: „Das glaubst du wirklich?"

„Ja." flüsterte Harry verwirrt.

Helen seufzte tief und flüsterte dann: „Du hast ganz komisch gezischt. Es klang wie Schlangensprache."

Darüber musste Harry erst mal nachdenken. War es denn möglich, dass er eine andere Sprache gesprochen hatte ohne es zu bemerken? Er begann mit seiner Zunge zu spielen und atmete mehrmals zischend aus, bis Helen ein Geräusch machte, das fast wie ein Lachen klang. Harry senkte den Kopf und spürte wie er errötete.

„So hat das nicht geklungen." flüsterte sie.

„Na dann versuch du es doch mal." schlug Harry halblaut vor doch Helen legte sich auf den Rücken und zog an ihrer kleinen Decke. Auch Harry ließ sich ins Bett sinken. Er dachte noch immer an ihr Abenteuer im Zoo und versuchte ruhig liegen zu bleiben, während sich Helen drehte und streckte und versuchte sich so viel Platz wie nur möglich zu verschaffen. Harry hörte sie tief ein- und ausatmen und das verdrängte erstmals die Schlange aus seinen Gedanken.

„Tut mir Leid, dass wir meinetwegen wieder so lange hier rein mussten." murmelte er betreten. Als Helen nichts sagte machte er sich Sorgen, sie wäre nun wirklich sauer auf ihm und er wurde immer nervöser bis sie schließlich ganz leise zurück hauchte: „Ist nicht deine Schuld. Wäre die Schlange nicht gewesen, hätte Dudley sich was anderes überlegt."

Das stimmte wahrscheinlich dachte Harry. Er seufzte tief und schloss die Augen bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf voll von sprechenden Reptilien und Löwen sank.


	2. Entscheidungen

Am nächsten Morgen lag Harry lange wach. Er lauschte seinen Verwandten beim Frühstücken und wartete auf irgendein Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand vorhatte sie wieder hinauszulassen. Er wusste nicht wie spät es war, doch Helen schien ebenfalls wach zu sein. Sie regte sich nicht, aber Harry merkte es an ihrem schneller werdenden Atem und wusste dass auch sie lauschte und darauf wartete, dass sich die Tür endlich öffnete.  
Irgendwann hörte Harry wie Stühle gerückt wurden und das vertraute klingeln von Onkel Vernons Schlüsseln rauschte an ihnen vorbei.  
„Wir kommen noch zu spät zur Schule." sagte Helen matt, doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Tante Petunia zischte: „Schnell jetzt! Anziehen und ab!"  
Es war die letzte Woche vor den Sommerferien. Helen würde in diesem Jahr noch keine Noten bekommen, sondern erst im nächsten Jahr richtig miteinbezogen werden. Harry und Dudley jedoch schlossen ihre Grundschulzeit ab und für Harry bedeutete dies endlich eine Dudley-freie Schule besuchen zu können. Auch wenn das hieß Helen allein zurück zu lassen, konnte er nicht umhin sich ein wenig zu freuen.

Dritte Stunde, Mathe, war endlich vorüber. So wie es läutete, stürmte Helen als erste zur Tür und hinaus. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger. Helen überquerte den Hof im Laufschritt und ließ sich dann auf der selben Bank wie jeden Tag nieder. Sie mochte diesen Platz, denn er war etwas abseits gelegen und so konnte Helen ihr Pausenbrot genießen ohne den verächtlichen Blicken ihrer Mitschüler ausgesetzt zu sein. Tante Petunia war nicht gerade großzügig gewesen und nach ihrem kargen Mahl knurrte Helen der Magen nur noch mehr. Sie vermutete, dass ihre Tante den Vorfall mit der Schlange noch immer nicht vergessen hatte.  
Harry schien nicht gerade besserer Laune zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte besonders missmutig, als er zu ihr hinüber spazierte und schweigend auf seinem Brötchen nagte.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Helen, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile lang. Er bohrte mit seinen Schuhen wütend Löcher in die Erde und warf dabei immer wieder böse Blicke zum Schulgebäude hoch.  
„Was ist denn los Harry?" hakte Helen nach.  
„Ich muss nach der Schule noch bleiben und Sätze schreiben." grummelte er und mied Helens Blick.  
„Was ist denn passiert?" bohrte Helen weiter. Sie drehte sich neugierig zu ihm und saß nun im Schneidersitz auf der Bank.  
Harry nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Was sagst du?" fragte Helen.  
„Ich hab ihre Haare blau gefärbt!" erwiderte Harry laut und sah zu Boden.  
Helen starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an, dann sagte sie ebenso laut: „Aber wie hast du das gemacht? Und warum?"  
„Es war keine Absicht." sagte Harry und fummelte nun an dem Verschluss seines Rucksacks herum. Er zerrte einen großen gelben Brief hervor und reichte ihn Helen. „Für die Dursleys." erklärte er finster.  
Sie schwiegen ein paar Minuten während Helen den Brief las und Harry leise vor sich hin fluchte.  
„Aber sie kann doch gar nicht beweisen, dass du das warst!" sagte Helen schließlich.  
„Das wird den Dursleys egal sein." erwiderte Harry nur und Helen seufzte. Er hatte wohl recht.

Die letzte Woche vor den Ferien wurde von einigen Dingen überschattet. Zunächst war da das Nachsitzen, das Harry sich eingebrockt hatte. Onkel und Tante waren ganz und gar nicht glücklich über Harrys Verhalten in der Schule gewesen, wo doch der Vorfall mit der Schlange erst einen Tag zurück lag, also verdonnerten sie ihn zu einer Reihe äußerst unangenehmer Hausarbeit.  
Dann war da die Tatsache, dass Helen nun ohne Harry nach Hause gehen musste, da dieser ja länger in der Schule bleiben musste, und sie prompt von Dudley und seiner Gang aufgespürt wurde. Sie kam allerdings noch ziemlich glimpflich davon, denn, obwohl sie alle strahlende, neue Rennräder fuhren und Helen zu Fuß unterwegs war, konnten sie sie nicht einholen. Helen kannte nun etliche Abkürzungen. Sie kämpfte sich durch Sträucher und rannte durch fremde Gärten, wo sie ihr mit den Rädern nicht folgen konnten. Nichtsdestotrotz war Helen außer Atem und schweißgebadet als sie endlich zu Hause ankam.  
Ähnlich unangenehm war die Tatsache, dass Dudley im nächsten Jahr die Smeltings-Schule besuchen würde und er seine neue Schuluniform erhalten hatte. Diese beinhaltete nämlich, aus welchen Grund auch immer, einen Stock, den Dudley nur zu gerne benutzte um Harry und Helen gegen die Schienbeine zu schlagen, wann immer sich eine Gelegenheit bot.  
Am schlimmsten war aber die Tatsache, dass am Freitag Morgen, der Tag an dem endlich eine sehr lange Woche vorüber gehen sollte, Harry hinaus ging um die Post zu holen und dort etwas Unerwartetes fand. Einen Brief adressiert an ihn. Harry, der in verdutzt in Händen hielt und gedankenverloren begann ihn zu öffnen, konnte nicht mehr tun, als einen kurzen Blick auf die grüne Handschrift darin zu werfen, denn Dudley schnappte ihn sich und übergab ihn Onkel Vernon.  
Onkel Vernons kleine Augen huschten über die paar handgeschriebenen Sätze und sein Gesicht wurde dabei immer röter, während Tante Petunia, die über seine Schulter hinweg mit las immer blasser wurde und dabei aussah, als wäre ihr schlecht. Als Dudley dann zum xten Mal laut forderte mitlesen zu dürfen, zerriss Onkel Vernon den Brief vor ihren Augen.  
In den kommenden Tagen folgten noch weitere solcher Briefe, alle adressiert an Harry, doch Onkel Vernon hatte sie erfolgreich von ihm ferngehalten. Immer drängender wurde in Harry der Wunsch herauszufinden, wer ihm so dringend schreiben wollte. Auch Helen war neugierig, also tüftelten sie schließlich einen Plan aus, um an einen der Briefe zu kommen. Harry würde wie jeden Morgen die Post holen, Helen würde aber in genau diesem Moment auf die Toilette gehen, um seinen Brief im Gang abzufangen, bevor Onkel Vernon ihn abnehmen konnte.  
Aber auch dieses Vorgehen wurde von Onkel Vernon vereitelt. Harry schaffte es zwar Helen den Brief zuzustecken, Onkel Vernon hatte aber Verdacht geschöpft und Dudley nachgeschickt, der Helen den Brief abnahm. Daraufhin bekamen sie eine volle Woche Schrank und Helen war so verzweifelt, dass Harry beschloss sie nie wieder in so etwas mit hineinzuziehen. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass er unbedingt herausfinden wollte, wer ihm so unbedingt schreiben wollte.

An einem besonders heißen Sommertag, eine Woche vor Harrys Geburtstag, schien das Glück aber endlich auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Sie hatten schon den ganzen Tag Ruhe vor den Dursleys, (Tante Petunia und Dudley waren zusammen unterwegs, um Einkäufe zu erledigen und Onkel Vernon war drinnen im Haus, damit beschäftigt den Briefkasten zu zu hämmern, und ständig aus dem Fenster zu spähen, um den Postboten nicht zu verpassen) als Harry unerwartete Gesellschaft bekam.  
Sie lagen beide im Gras. Helen knotete Gänseblümchen aneinander und bastelte sich so ein Armband. Harry starrte gedankenverloren hinauf zum Himmel, und grübelte über den Verfasser der Briefe und deren möglichen Inhalt nach, als plötzlich ein kleiner Schatten über ihn hinweg flog. Sie blickten hoch. Mindestens fünf Eulen zogen ihre Kreise über die beiden, alle schauten sie zu ihnen und alle umklammerten mit ihren Krallen etwas, das jenen Briefumschlägen verdächtig ähnelte.  
„Sieh mal!" Rief Harry und sprang auf. „Die Briefe!"  
Auch Helen erhob sich aufgeregt und beide streckten nun die Arme in die Luft. Die Eulen flogen aber über Helen hinweg und ließen die Briefe über Harry fallen, der einen auffing und vor freudiger Erregung an seine Brust drückte.  
„BURSCHE!" brüllte Onkel Vernon von irgendwo her und die Eulen kreischten laut auf und flogen dann im hohen Bogen davon.  
„Schnell wir müssen sie verstecken!" rief Helen. Zu zweit sammelten sie hastig die restlichen Briefe auf und rannten los. Sie stürmten zu ihrem Versteck im Gebüsch und tauchten gerade noch rechtzeitig darin ab, als Onkel Vernons wütende Schritte ertönten.  
„Wo steckst du?" murmelte er und sie konnten durch das Gestrüpp nur seinen Bauch erkennen und wie er wütend die Arme in die Hüften stemmte. Harry hielt den Atem an. Onkel Vernon stand noch ein paar Sekunden auf der Stelle und sah sich offenbar um, dann stolzierte er zurück ins Haus.  
„Das war knapp." sagte Harry begeistert und betrachtete den Brief den er immer noch umklammert hielt. Helen sah aber ziemlich blass aus und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: „Besser wir gehen jetzt wieder rein, das gibt Ärger wenn wir nicht da sind."  
„Dann nimmt er uns nur die Briefe wieder weg." entgegnete Harry aufgebracht. „Lass ihn mich nur vorher lesen, du willst doch auch wissen was drinnen steht!"  
Helen sah nicht überzeugt aus, nickte aber und besah sich die restlichen Briefe. „Die sind alle für dich." sagte sie seltsam verwegen.  
Harry nickte, sah sich noch einmal um und riss endlich den Umschlag auf.

„Aber was, wenn es doch stimmt?" fragte Harry zum, wie es ihm vorkam, zwanzigsten Mal an diesem Abend. Sie lagen wieder im Schrank und es war bereits spät. Man konnte schon das leise Schnarchen Onkel Vernons hören.  
Helen lag im Bett. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und war von Harry abgewandt, so, dass sie mit dem Gesicht fast an der Tür klebte. Harry lag am Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Den Brief hielt er noch immer umklammert, er fühlte sich hellwach.  
„Was, wenn es doch nicht erfunden ist?" sprach Harry weiter.  
„Hmpf." machte Helen nur, doch Harry war es egal. Seit er den Brief gelesen hatte, war es, als hätte jemand ein Feuer in seinem Kopf entzündet, dass sich so leicht nicht mehr löschen ließ. _Er war in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Am ersten September sollte er dort hingehen..._  
Konnte es denn wahr sein? Konnte es wirklich so etwas geben? Immer wenn Harry gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es natürlich stimmte, dass er natürlich zaubern konnte, und, dass er tatsächlich auf diese Schule gehen sollte, holte ihn die Wirklichkeit wieder ein. Wie konnte so etwas wie Zauberei denn existieren, wo doch Harry sein ganzes Leben über, nichts anderes gehört hatte als, dass diese Dinge nur abnormale, nichtexistierende Verrücktheiten waren? Wie konnte er, Harry, wirklich ein Zauberer sein, wo er sich doch sein ganzes Leben lang von Dudley und seinen Freunden schikanieren ließ? Warum waren sie nicht alle längst in Kröten verwandelt worden, oder hatten sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst? Nein, es konnte nicht wahr sein...  
Helen war keine Hilfe. Sie hatte den Brief gelesen und sich seit dem äußerst seltsam verhalten. Sie wollte eigentlich nichts über dieses Thema hören, mehr noch, sie wurde fast wütend, wann immer Harry davon sprach. Aber wie konnte Harry aufhören davon zu sprechen, wenn es doch irgendwie passte. Er _hatte_ doch seltsame Dinge erlebt, und er hatte Helen von ihnen erzählt. Der letzte Vorfall lag nicht lange zurück, die Haare seiner Lehrerin hatte er blau gefärbt und dann war da noch die Schlange im Zoo, die ihn zu verstehen schien...  
Harry ging es durch, immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

„Happy Birthday Harry!" Helen schloss ihn in die Arme. Dudley warf ihm einen kurzen, gehässigen Blick zu, dann wandte er sein Gesicht wieder zum Fernseher. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen so gewaltig an Gewicht zu gelegt, dass er förmlich in dem Sofa zu versinken schien und nun wie ein einziger, fetter Haufen dort saß. Harry versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder Helen zu. „Danke." sagte er lächelnd.  
„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich." Hauchte sie und wurde dabei aus irgendeinen Grund knallrot im Gesicht.  
„Okay." sagte Harry und wartete gespannt. Er hatte noch nie Geschenke bekommen und war sehr neugierig, was sie sich wohl überlegt hatte.  
„Kommst du mit raus in den Garten? Ich will es dir zeigen." sagte Helen, den Blick noch immer auf ihre Füße gerichtet.  
„Klar." sagte Harry und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
Sie spazierten hinaus, vorbei an Onkel und Tante die seinen Geburtstag, wie immer, gekonnt ignorierten.  
Harry folgte Helen bis ganz nach hinten, und wusste, dass sie ihn in das Versteck führte. Nachdem er ihr hinterher durchgekrochen war, stellte Harry verblüfft fest, dass Helen etwas vorbereitet hatte. Eine kleine grüne Decke, zweifellos von Tante Petunia stibitzt, lag ausgebreitet auf dem Boden. Darauf stand eine kleine Schüssel, gefüllt mit ein paar bronzenen Münzen. Helen setzte sich auf die Decke. „Was ist das?" fragte Harry neugierig, als er sich ebenso niederließ.  
„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." murmelte Helen, die sich aus irgendeinen Grund sehr unwohl zu fühlen schien.  
„Okay." sagte Harry wieder.  
Helen wartete ein paar Augenblicke, als würde sie sich sammeln und sagte dann: „Du willst doch auf diese Schule gehen und zaubern lernen. Ich _weiß_ , dass du das willst." fügte sie streng hinzu, als Harry den Mund öffnete um zu widersprechen. „Und das kann ich auch verstehen, deswegen habe ich nachgedacht." sie stockte kurz und sagte dann ziemlich schnell: „Ich dachte mir, es gibt auch andere Arten zu zaubern, ohne, dass du weggehen musst. Soll ich es dir zeigen?"  
Harry besah sich die Münzen vor ihm auf den Boden und entdeckte daneben noch eine Augenbinde. Er ahnte langsam in welche Richtung ihr Geschenk gehen würde. Harry spürte dumpf wie Mitleid in ihm aufstieg, aber auch ein großes Gefühl der Zuneigung für Helen. Er zwang sich zu lächeln und nickte.  
„Gut." sagte Helen und wirkte auf einmal ziemlich geschäftsmäßig. Sie krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und reichte Harry die Augenbinde. „Zuerst musst du mir die Augen verbinden!" kommandierte sie und Harry spielte mit. Helen zupfte noch ein paar mal an der Binde herum, und tat als würde sie sich selbst schlagen, um zu beweisen, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr sehen konnte, Harry musste lachen. „Gut, ich kann nichts mehr sehen." sagte sie dann. „Harry du hast doch bestimmt die Münzen vor mir gesehen? Du musst dir jetzt eine herausnehmen, irgendeine und sie kurz in der Hand halten, in Ordnung?"  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und war froh, dass Helen nichts mehr sehen konnte, denn er musste sich ziemlich das Lachen verkneifen.  
„Hast du dir eine ausgesucht?"  
„Ja, habe ich." sagte Harry. Er hatte sich einen Penny genommen. Auf der Münze war außerdem noch der Kopf eines alten Mannes abgebildet.  
„Gut und du weißt, dass ich überhaupt nichts sehen kann?" sagte Helen wieder. „Dann behalte sie noch kurz in der Hand, ich muss mich konzentrieren."  
Harry wartete und sah zu wie sich Helens Gesicht vor Anstrengung verzog.  
„Fertig?" fragte Harry irgendwann. Helen wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke, dann sagte sie: „Ja, gut, du kannst die Münze nun zurücklegen, merk dir aber welche du genommen hast. Ich habe nämlich deine Gedanken gelesen und kann dir sagen, welche es war."  
Wieder war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Inszenierung lustig oder traurig finden sollte und er verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass er zwar an vieles gedacht hatte, nicht aber an die Münze in seiner Hand.  
„Gut, ich hab sie zurück gelegt, du kannst die Augenbinde jetzt abnehmen." sagte Harry.  
Helen nahm sie ab und kippte dann die Schüssel Münzen in ihre Hand. Dann begann sie sie in der Hand hin und her zu schütteln und sich einzelne Münzen herauszupicken.  
Harry wartete.  
Helen sah nicht zufrieden aus. Sie nahm sich letztendlich zwei Münzen heraus, schloss kurz die Augen und wiegte sie dabei in den Händen. Dann sagte sie: „Das ist deine Münze." und zeigte sie Harry und tatsächlich, es war die, die er zuvor ausgesucht hatte.  
„Beeindruckend." sagte Harry lächelnd. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
„Das sag ich dir nicht. Noch nicht." antwortete Helen und wirkte dabei ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass man auch hier, Zuhause, zaubern kann." sagte sie und ihr Lächeln verblasste dabei ein wenig.  
Auch Harry wurde plötzlich schwer ums Herz.  
Er wusste noch immer nicht was es mit diesen mysteriösem Brief auf sich hatte. Ein Teil von ihm glaubte jedes Wort. Dieser Teil war auch überglücklich, und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als sofort zu antworten und seine Zusage zu schicken.  
Der andere Teil aber, (der verdächtig nach Helen klang), wollte nicht glauben, dass es so etwas wirklich geben konnte. Es würde bedeuten wirklich auf diese Schule zu gehen, fort von hier zu leben, zaubern zu lernen und vor allem die Dursleys zu verlassen. Es klang einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
Harry sah hoch. Helen sah ihn gespannt an, als wüsste sie genau, was er gerade dachte. Er holte tief Luft. „Sieh mal Helen..." begann er, wusste aber nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Helen sah zu Boden und hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen. „Wenn du gehst, dann bin ich wieder ganz allein." murmelte sie.  
Harry holte tief Luft, fasste sie am Arm und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Sie blinzelte und ein paar Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Harry sagte langsam: „Weißt du, früher habe ich oft davon geträumt, dass irgendjemand kommt und mich hier wegholt. Dass plötzlich irgendein entfernter Verwandter, ein Onkel oder so jemand, hier auftaucht und mich mitnimmt..." Doch er brach angesichts von Helens Miene ab.  
„Und dann bin ich gekommen." sagte sie leise. „Ich bin doch eine verschollene Verwandte."  
Harry schluckte schwer. „Ja, ja das stimmt." flüsterte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, Helen lächelte zurück, nahm seine Hand und flüsterte: „Dann ist doch jetzt alles gut, oder?"  
Harry nickte, doch gleichzeitig meldete sich eine ungebetene Stimme in seinem Kopf leise zu Wort: _Und wegen dir sitze ich jetzt hier fest_ , flüsterte sie.

Helen wusste nicht ob ihr kleiner Trick funktioniert hatte, ob er auch nur irgendetwas bewirkt hatte. Ihr war bewusst, dass es ein verzweifelter Versuch war, doch sie musste Harry unbedingt davon abhalten auf diese Schule zu gehen. Schon bei der Vorstellung hier ganz alleine, ohne Harry, leben zu müssen, wurde ihr ganz schlecht. Wer sollte sie dann noch vor Dudley beschützen? Sie wusste, dass sie egoistisch war, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Helen wusste, dass Zauberei echt war, sie wusste, dass Harry zaubern konnte und sie wusste auch, dass diese Schule wohl tatsächlich existierte. Aber sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass Harry das auch bewusst wurde.  
Und es hätte sogar funktionieren können. Sie hätte Harry überzeugen können, ihn davon abhalten können sie zu verlassen. Wäre da nicht Hagrid gewesen.  
Er kam spät am Abend. Die beiden waren bereits in ihren Schrank, beinahe eingeschlafen, als plötzlich donnernde Schritte ertönten. Dann hörten sie Onkel Vernons Geschimpfe auf der Treppe, und schließlich Tante Petunias Schrei.  
Helen und Harry schraken hoch und sie stürmten, Harry voran, hinaus, um zu sehen was los war.  
Dort stand er. Ein Riese von Mensch. Mächtige Pranken als Hände, das Gesicht, wegen dem vollen Bart fast nicht zu erkennen und in der Hand einen kleinen, rosafarbenen Regenschirm. Hagrid lächelte als er die beiden sah und er schloss rasch die Tür hinter sich. Harry trat hastig vor Helen, schien aber genau so große Angst zu haben wie sie.  
„Wer sind Sie? Wie können Sie es _wagen_ hier einfach herein zu kommen?" brüllte Onkel Vernon, doch seine Stimme klang seltsam schrill. Er baute sich zwischen Hagrid und Tante Petunia auf, wie um sie zu beschützen.  
„Ich bin hier, um mit Harry über seinen Brief zu reden." sagte Hagrid grimmig zu ihm, doch als seine Augen Harrys fanden lächelte er freundlich.  
Und das war es. Hagrid erzählte die ganze Geschichte. Von ihren Eltern, dass sie selbst einmal nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, dass sie selbst dort zaubern gelernt hatten und er sprach auch über ihren Tod. Harry hing begierig an seinen Lippen, doch Helen hatte nur Augen für Harry. Er wusste nun das der Brief, dass _alles_ echt war. Er wusste er konnte die Dursleys vielleicht für immer verlassen. Ein Traum ging in Erfüllung und er sah dabei so glücklich aus, dass Helen wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Doch Harry kam ihr zuvor.  
„Was ist mit Helen?" fragte er und Hagrids Lächeln verblasste ein wenig: „Es gibt bisher keinerlei registrierte Zauberei von ihr. Viele glauben sie ist eine Squib, aber ich glaub das nich´ Helen." nun lächelte er sie an und Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie verstand nicht im Geringsten was hier vor sich ging. Er verstand es selbst nicht vollkommen. „Du bis´Lily un´James Potters Tochter, nie un nimmer bis du eine Squib. S´wird sich schon zeigen, wir brauchn nur n´bisschen mehr Geduld, dass is alles." Er lächelte sie noch immer an, so liebevoll und optimistisch, dass Helen nicht anders konnte als zurück zu lächeln.  
„Aber was heißt das für sie, wenn ich in diese Schule, nach Hogwarts gehe?" fragte Harry nun drängender. Hagrids Lächeln schwand wieder. „Sie kann dich nich´ begleiten, noch nicht, s´is verboten Muggle mitzunehmen, erst muss sie zaubern, un´ zu jung ist sie auch noch." Helen hatte nichts anderes erwartet und ihr war bewusst, dass sie nun eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Sie sah Harry an und er blickte zurück.  
„Dann gehe ich auch nicht." sagte er bestimmt, doch Helen schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte, obwohl es ihr unsagbar schwer fiel: „Natürlich gehst du, du musst! Du kannst zaubern lernen und dann kannst du uns beide beschützen!"  
„Das denkst du wirklich?" fragte Harry und sah dabei aus, als würde er seinen Ohren nicht trauen.  
Helen zwang sich zu lächeln und sagte: „Ja, du solltest gehen!"  
Und natürlich ging er.

_  
So im nächsten Kapitel beginnt dann die eigentliche Geschichte, zwei Jahre später in Hogwarts :-)


	3. Hogwarts

Die Ankunft der Briefe, Harrys Gespräche über Zauberei mit Helen und letztendlich Hagrids Besuch im Ligusterweg, das ganze war nun über zwei Jahre her und Harry war wieder in Hogwarts. In seinem dritten Jahr um genau zu sein und er wusste nun mehr. Er wusste, was mit Helen geschehen war, wo sie gelebt und wie sie überlebt hatte. Dumbledore hatte es ihm erzählt. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass es ein Mädchen gegeben hatte, aber er hatte erst vor drei Jahren erfahren, dass sie überlebt hatte. Ein gefangener Todesser hatte es verraten, das hatte den Ausschlag gegeben, um eine Suchaktion zu starten. Frau Misora war Mitarbeiterin des Zaubereiministeriums und hatte die Suche nach ihr geleitet. Sie hatten sie gefunden, im Keller einer berühmten Todesserfamilie. Welche wollte Dumbledore nicht verraten.  
Die Todesser hatten sie also zuerst gefunden. Auroren die Godric´s Hollow nach Voldemorts Niederlage aufgesucht hatten, hatten zwar den dicken Bauch von Harrys toter Mutter gesehen, hatten aber nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass das Baby darin überlebt haben könnte. Die Todesser waren da weniger zimperlich gewesen. Sie schnitten ihren Bauch auf und holten das Baby heraus. Warum sie es gerettet hatten war immer noch unklar. Fest stand nur, dass sie als Gefangene gelebt hatte, neun lange Jahre. Harry war sich unsicher, ob Helen sich wirklich nicht mehr an diese Zeit erinnern konnte, oder, ob sie es nicht wollte. Aber das schlimmste an der ganzen Geschichte war, dass Helen noch immer kein Anzeichen für irgendwelche magischen Fähigkeiten gezeigt hatte und er hatte sie zurückgelassen. Sie lebte noch immer bei den Dursleys, im Schrank unter der Treppe. Harry, der nun keine Angst mehr vor seinen Verwandten hatte, versuchte während der Sommerferien immer seine Tante dazu zubewegen, sie wenigstens in ein Schlafzimmer umziehen zu lassen, doch seine Versuche waren bisher vergeblich gewesen.  
Die Vorstellung von seiner kleinen Schwester, alleine bei den Dursleys, in ihrem finsteren Schrank eingesperrt, überschattete Harrys Alltag in Hogwarts. Hogwarts war sein erstes richtiges zu Hause, doch er konnte es nicht genießen. Nicht ohne sie und nicht mit dem Wissen wie unglücklich und einsam Helen sein musste.  
Er sprach oft mit Ron und Hermine über sie. Keiner der beiden hatte sie bisher kennengelernt. Harry wollte Helen in den Sommerferien mit zum Fuchsbau nehmen, doch das Ministerium erlaubte keinem Muggle den Besuch bei einer Zaubererfamilie, obwohl sie alles über seine Welt wusste. Harry fand das so ungerecht. Ron und Hermine standen fest hinter ihm und sie wälzten unzählige Bücher über magisches Recht und in keinem fanden sie irgendetwas geschrieben, das Squibs den Besuch von Zaubererhaushalten verbot, zumal einige ältere Schüler behaupteten, dass selbst ihr Schulhausmeister Filch ein Squib war.  
Harry beschlich zunehmend der Verdacht, dass etwas anderes hinter der Sache steckte, denn auch Dumbledore, mit dem Harry bisher noch über alle wichtigen Themen hatte sprechen können, wehrte sich verhemend gegen einen Besuch.  
„Und sie ist alleine mit Dudley!" brach Harry eines Abends wieder einmal wütend heraus.  
Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine las gerade ihre Aufsätze über die Hexenverfolgungen des Mittelalters für Professor Binns durch, Ron spielte Zaubererschach mit Neville und Harry hatte wütend ins Feuer gestarrt und seine Fantasie spielen lassen. Darüber wie es Helen gerade ging, wie sie in ihrem kleinen Schrank lag, alleine. Und wenn sie morgens aufstand, wartete bestimmt schon Dudley mit seiner Gang auf sie...  
Ron und Hermine blickten auf. „Du weißt doch gar nicht ob..." begann Ron doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du solltest noch mal zu Dumbledore gehen. Geh zu ihm und sag ihm wie Helen behandelt wird, das ist Kindesmisshandlung! Da kann er nicht einfach die Augen davor verschließen." Harry schnaubte wütend. „Er weiß das alles Hermine! Er weiß es! Und er ändert nichts daran! Er lässt sie mich noch nicht mal zu Ron mitnehmen...Wenn sie doch nur zaubern könnte!" stöhnte Harry und warf sich in einen Sessel.  
Hermine betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Was?" fuhr er sie an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Weißt du Harry, ich habe nachgedacht. Darüber, dass sie angeblich eine Squib ist." Harry und Ron starrten sie an. „Wisst ihr ich glaube das nicht."  
„Das schon wieder-".  
„Nein Harry hör zu! Was wenn sie ihre Magie einfach nicht verwenden kann? Also wenn sie nicht aus ihr hervorbricht? Hört mir zu, ich habe nachgeforscht und es gibt einige Fälle.. wisst ihr Menschen die misshandelt wurden, oder irgendwelche ähnliche Traumata erlebt haben, sie verdrängen ihre Magie. Das gibt es." Harry und Ron starrten sie an. „Aber..., wenn sie ihre Magie nicht gebrauchen kann, dann ist sie doch eine Squib, oder irre ich mich?" fragte Ron.  
„Oma dachte lange ich wär ein Squib." meldete sich Neville. „Solange bis mein Onkel mich aus dem Fenster geworfen hat und ich wie ein Gummiball herumgesprungen bin. Sie haben sich so gefreut.." Ron verdrehte die Augen, doch Hermine fuhr fort: „Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Situation mit Helens vergleichbar ist Neville. Was ich meinte war, dass sie vielleicht einfach psychologische Hilfe braucht. Damit sie ihr Trauma überwinden kann, meine ich."  
„Ja die wird sie bei den Dursleys bestimmt bekommen!" Harry schritt wieder auf und ab, dachte aber über das nach was Hermine gesagt hatte.  
„Woher wissen wir, dass sie überhaupt ein Trauma hat? Ich meine sie ist doch ganz normal." sagte Harry doch Hermine antwortete sofort: „Menschen die unter einem Trauma leiden müssen sich nicht irgendwie seltsam verhalten. Und, naja, denkt mal darüber nach wo sie gelebt hat. Ich meine, „irgendeine Todesserfamilie", wer weiß was sie erlebt hat." Harry setzte sich wieder und dachte schweigend nach. Er hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dass Helen doch eine Hexe war. Es würde alles viel leichter machen. Sie könnte nach Hogwarts kommen, und mit Harry gemeinsam zaubern lernen...  
Hinzu kamen noch die jüngsten Ereignisse mit Sirius Black. Der Massenmörder, der seine Eltern auf den Gewissen hatte. Harry hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er nur hinter ihm her war und, dass Helen im Haus seiner Tante sicher war, aber Dumbledore hatte es versprochen.

***

„Harry!" Harry und Ron waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück als Colin Creevey sie schnaufend einholte. „Was ggibt's?" gähnte Ron.  
„Professor McGonagall will dich sehen Harry. Jetzt sofort hat sie gesagt." Harry und Ron tauschten einen besorgten Blick. „Wir sehen uns später." murmelte Harry und machte sich auf zum Lehrerzimmer. Dort wartete McGonagall bereits auf ihn. „Wir gehen sofort zum Schulleiter Potter, Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie bereits!" sagte sie forsch und schritt bereits los. Harry folgte ihr mit wachsendem Unbehagen. Sie betraten die sich selbst drehende Wendeltreppe, die sie ins Büro des Schulleiters brachte.  
Professor Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, ein Brief lag ausgebreitet auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er lächelte als Harry eintrat. „Harry! Guten Morgen, wie geht es dir?" fragte er freundlich. Professor McGonagall stellte sich an die Wand und es war ihr grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck, der es Harry unmöglich machte sich zu entspannen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein. „Professor, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er zögernd.  
Dumbledore tauschte einen ernsten Blick mit McGonagall und erhob sich seufzend. „Minerva, würdest du uns bitte einen Moment entschuldigen? Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ich alleine mit Harry spreche."  
„Natürlich." entgegnete McGonagall sofort und verließ das Zimmer. Das beruhigte Harry keineswegs. Er sah zu Dumbledore hoch, der sich nun mit den Rücken an seinen Schreibtisch lehnte und Harry musterte. Er wirkte sehr ernst.  
„Bitte setz dich Harry." sagte er schließlich. Harry ließ sich langsam nieder, doch seine Gedanken rasten wie wild. Helen oder Black, Helen oder Black, dachte er. Oder beide, ergänzte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Er starrte Dumbledore an.  
„Es gibt Neuigkeiten Harry. Eine Gute und eine Schlechte um genau zu sein." fuhr dieser fort. Dann seufzte er schwer und sagte: „Das Zaubereiministerium wurde heute Nacht auf deine Schwester Helen aufmerksam." Harry verkrampfte sich schlagartig und öffnete den Mund um Fragen zu stellen, doch Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Ministeriumsbeauftragte fanden sie in der Nähe eures Wohnortes. Anscheinend wurde sie von deinem Cousin Dudley, und seinen Freunden in einen Keller gelockt und dort unten verprügelt. Sie scheinen sehr brutal gewesen zu sein." Am Ende zitterte Dumbledores Stimme. Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Wie bitte?" hauchte er. „Geht es ihr gut?" er war schon auf den Beinen, wie um sofort loszustürmen und sich selbst zu überzeugen, doch Dumbledore hob die Hände. „Jetzt geht es ihr gut." sagte er sanft. „Sie war natürlich arg mitgenommen, wurde aber sofort bestens versorgt und sie sollte sich bald auf dem Weg hier her befinden."  
„Auf den Weg hier...her?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
Erstaunlicherweise umspielte nun ein kleines Lächeln Dumbledores Lippen. „Ja Harry, sie ist auf dem Weg hier her. Der Grund, warum das Ministerium auf sie aufmerksam wurde ist nämlich der, dass sie ungewollt gezaubert hatte."  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, während derer Harry die Bedeutung Dumbledores Worte verarbeitete. Der Schulleiter lächelte angesichts Harrys Miene nun tatsächlich. „Das bedeutet..." murmelte Harry und Dumbledore nickte. „Ja Harry. Das bedeutet Helen ist keine Squib, sie ist eine Hexe mit magischen Fähigkeiten wie du und ich sie haben, und wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre, befindet sie sich in diesem Moment in der Winkelgasse, um zusammen mit Hagrid ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen."  
Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er setzte sich wieder und fuhr sich zerstreut mit den Händen durch die Haare.  
Dann versuchte er ein wenig Klarheit in seinem Kopf zu schaffen und sagte: „Sie ist also eine Hexe."  
„So ist es." sagte Dumbledore und neigte den Kopf.  
„Und sie hat gezaubert als Dudley sie verprügelt hat?" Wieder nickte er.  
Harry holte tief Luft und sah zu Dumbledore hoch. „Was hat sie denn gezaubert? Hat sie denn wenigstens...ich meine..." Harry brach ab. Er dachte nicht das sein Schulleiter die richtige Person war, um mögliche, wünschenswerte Folgen für Dudley zu besprechen. Doch Dumbledore schien genau zu wissen was er dachte. „Dein Cousin und seine Freunde wurden nicht verletzt. Helens Magie hat sie lediglich von sich gestoßen, so dass es ihr möglich war zu fliehen." erklärte er.  
Harry konnte nichts anders tun als dem Fußboden zuzunicken. Wut und Hass stiegen in ihm auf, doch er kämpfte auch mit anderen Gefühlen. Helen war eine Hexe! Sie konnte endlich nach Hogwarts kommen.  
Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, musterte Harry noch einen Augenblick und sprach dann weiter: „Natürlich kann Helen nicht in den normalen Unterricht, nicht jetzt, mitten im Semester." sagte er. „Solche Fälle sind selten, doch es gibt sie und es gibt eine Regelung für die entsprechende Vorgehensweise." Harry blickte auf. „Sie hat viel verpasst, sie sollte bereits in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr sein, daher wäre es wohl kontraproduktiv bis zum Beginn des nächsten Jahres mit ihrer Ausbildung zu warten. Sie wird hier vorerst Einzelunterricht erhalten, um ein wenig nachholen zu können und nächstes Jahr vielleicht in der Lage sein zumindest im zweiten Jahr zu beginnen. Das hängt davon ab wie hart sie lernt." Dumbledore lächelte jetzt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre eine feierliche Auswahlzeremonie abzuhalten, denkst du nicht auch Harry? Wir werden den Hut in Professor McGonagalls Büro das Haus bestimmen lassen, und uns irgendeine Ausrede für die anderen Schüler überlegen."  
„Das...klingt gut." sagte Harry schließlich. „Wann wird sie hier sein?"  
„Oh ich hoffe doch, dass sie es bis zum Abendessen schafft."

Sie saßen in Verwandlung und Harry schaffte es einfach nicht sich zu konzentrieren. Einerseits war er überglücklich. Seine Schwester würde nun endlich nach Hogwarts kommen. Hermine hatte wohl recht gehabt. Sie war keine Squib. Sie hatte ihre Magie einfach nur verdrängt. Für Harry klang diese Erklärung noch immer nicht wirklich schlüssig, doch das beschäftigte ihn gerade nicht so sehr. Sie würde die Dursleys verlassen, und konnte endlich Ron und Hermine kennenlernen. Er kämpfte mit den verschiedensten Gemütsregungen. Vorfreude, Glück, Sorge und Hass. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, sie wären „brutal" gewesen. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte.  
Harry hätte nach Einzelheiten fragen sollen, anstatt sich nun seiner Fantasie hinzugeben. Fest stand, dass von nun an alles besser werden müsste. Dumbledore hatte seinen Fehler erkannt, da war Harry sicher. Sie würden nicht wieder zu den Dursleys zurückkehren.  
„Das ist jetzt schon die dritte Raupe Harry!" sagte Hermine mürrisch und gab ihm eine weitere. Er hatte versucht zu zaubern. Er sollte sie in einen Schmetterling verwandeln und Harry hatte wirklich versucht sich zu konzentrieren, hatte seinen Zauberstab aber zu wütend geschwungen und die kleine Raupe zerquetscht. „Ups." murmelte er und rieb sich den Kopf.  
„Du solltest dir nicht den Kopf zerbrechen Harry, Helen wird es hier gut gehen." sagte Hermine, während sie die tote Raupe entsorgte. „Ja genau." stimmte Ron zu. „Versuch es von der positiven Seite zu sehen, jetzt ist sie endlich hier und sie ist keine Squib! Was heißt, dass ihr uns nun endlich besuchen dürft!"  
„Das versuche ich ja die ganze Zeit, aber dann denke ich an Dudley." Harry driftete wieder ab und Ron und Hermine gaben es auf.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen nicht zum Abendessen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen nicht gesagt wo sie Helen treffen würden, daher warteten sie einfach in der Eingangshalle und Harry machte sie alle verrückt mit seiner Ungeduld.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir mal ins Lehrerzimmer gehen. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass Dumbledore sie ohne großes Aufsehen hierher bringen möchte, halte ich es doch für eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie um diese Zeit durch die Eingangshalle spaziert." Sowie Hermine geendet hatte, öffnete sich das Portal und Hagrid trat herein. Er sah sich um, erblickte die drei und grinste breit. „Harry! Ron, Hermine! Hab mir doch gedacht, dass ich euch hier finde." Er strahlte und trat näher, doch Helen konnten sie nirgends sehen. „Wo ist.." begann Harry doch Hagrid unterbrach ihn. „Sie ist bei Madame Pomfrey. Nur der Vorsicht halber, du...hey warte!" Harry war bereits losgestürmt doch Hagrid rief ihn zurück. „Du sollst in Professor McGonagalls Büro auf sie warten." Harry nickte und ging los, rannte fast, sodass Ron und Hermine Mühe hatten mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Sollten wir...vielleicht...hier warten?" keuchte Ron einen Korridor von McGonagalls Büro entfernt. „Das ist vermutlich das Beste." stimmte Hermine zu.  
Also ging Harry alleine weiter, klopfte und trat fast augenblicklich ein. McGonagall war bereits hier, ebenso die Professoren Snape, Flitwick und Sproud, Madame Pomfrey und- „Harry!" rief Helen und stürzte sich auf ihn. Er schloss sie in die Arme. „Geht es dir gut?" flüsterte er, sodass nur Helen es hören konnte. „Ja ja alles gut, jetzt ist alles gut." entgegnete Helen aufgeregt.  
„Es tut mir so leid." murmelte Harry, ließ sie wieder los und sie wandten sich McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey zu. Sie lächelten. McGonagall hielt ein Bündel Stoff in der Hand, was Harry beim zweiten Blick als den sprechenden Hut erkannte. „Wenn Sie möchten können Miss Granger und Mister Weasley ebenso bei der Auswahl dabei sein, das macht es ein wenig feierlicher." Harry sah Helen fragend an. Sie nickte nervös und Harry stürmte hinaus um die beiden zu holen.  
„Helen, das sind Ron und Hermine." stellte Harry die beiden vor. „Freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen!" sagte Hermine strahlend und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Ja, Hallo." auch Ron schüttelte ihr die Hand und Helen lächelte schüchtern.  
„Gut, dann denke ich können wir beginnen. Nehmen Sie bitte Platz Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall wies auf einen kleinen schwarzen Stuhl und Helen setzte sich nervös. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf und wartete. Sie warteten lange. Helens Gesicht war ohne jede Regung, sie starrte einfach nur starr auf den Boden. Irgendwann verkündete der Hut, so laut wie gewöhnlich während dem Fest: „Gryffindor!"  
„Jawohl!" rief Ron laut und klopfte Harry feierlich auf die Schulter. Auch er musste lächeln.  
„Somit bin ich Ihre Hauslehrerin." sagte McGonagall während sie ihr den Hut wieder abnahm und ihn zusammenrollte. Flitwick und Sproud gratulierten ihr lächelnd und Snape verließ wortlos das Zimmer.  
„Dann würde ich sagen, Miss Granger nehmen Sie bitte Miss Potter mit in den Schlafsaal. Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist in ihrem Stock ein Bett frei? Ja gut, das macht es einfacher. Wir haben beschlossen den anderen zu erzählen, dass Miss Potter an einer seltenen Mugglekrankheit gelitten hatte und daher erst jetzt in der Lage war Hogwarts zu besuchen." Hermine nickte etwas verwirrt. Sie wandten sich zum gehen. „Ich erwarte Sie Donnerstagabend in meinem Büro Miss Potter! Gute Nacht!"

***

Sie betraten den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Hermine waren ungewöhnlich still und wirkten so angespannt wie Harry sich fühlte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war sehr voll, da die meisten gerade vom Abendessen zurückkehrten. Zunächst bemerkte sie niemand, bis ein lautes Japsen ertönte und Neville zu ihnen stolperte. „Du musst Helen sein! Hallo ich bin Neville!" Helen schüttelte etwas irritiert seine Hand. Harry hatte fast niemanden von ihr erzählt. Neben Ron, Hermine und Neville, wussten nur die Weasleys von ihrer Existenz. Ein paar Drittklässler beäugten sie neugierig, wandten sich dann aber wieder ab.  
„Möchtest du den Schlafsaal sehen?" fragte Hermine und Helen nickte. Sie hatten die Stufen noch nicht erreicht als Fred, Georg und Lee Jordan ihnen entgegen kamen. Sie stutzten kurz, schienen sie aber sofort zu erkennen. Ron warf ihnen einen warnenden Blick zu und sie gingen weiter, als hätten sie nichts bemerkt. Harry seufzte dankbar. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Helen gerade in der Stimmung für ihre Witze war.

„Hier entlang!" sagte Hermine und ging voraus. Helen folgte ihr eine kurze Treppe hinauf, und betrat dann ein Zimmer mit der Aufschrift „Drittklässler". Darin befanden sich vier Betten. Zwei Mädchen saßen am Fenster, und beugten sich lachend über eine Zeitschrift. „Lavender, Parvati, ich möchte euch gerne jemanden vorstellen." begann Hermine etwas nervös und die beiden blickten auf. „Das ist Helen. Eine neue Mitschülerin."  
„Hallo." nuschelte Helen und starrte auf ihre Füße. „Mitten im Jahr?" sagte Lavender verdutzt. „Kommst du aus Beauxbatons?" fragte die andere hoffnungsvoll.  
„Sieht sie für dich vielleicht aus wie eine Französin?" entgegnete Lavender ein wenig verächtlich und wandte sich wieder ihrer Zeitschrift zu. Parvati wartete offensichtlich auf eine Antwort. Sie starrte Helen an. Hermine räusperte sich leise und sagte: „Nein sie, also sie fängt erst nächstes Jahr richtig an. Sie ist jetzt nur schon hier, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren."  
„Warst du denn vorher auf keiner anderen Schule?" Lavender blickte wieder auf. Helen schüttelte langsam den Kopf und Hermine sprang wieder ein. „Nein, also es ist so, dass sie an einer seltenen Mugglekrankheit litt, und erst jetzt gesund wurde." sagte sie mit Blick zu Helen.  
„Was denn für eine Krankheit?" wollte Lavender wissen, doch Parvati stieß ihr in die Rippen. „Na, dann willkommen in Hogwarts!" sagte sie freundlich. Helen lächelte und murmelte ein „Danke." „Du bist doch eine Gryffindor oder?" fragte Lavender. „Ja ist sie! Sie bekam den Hut gerade in Professor McGonagalls Büro aufgesetzt." erklärte Hermine. Lavender nickte und wandte sich dann wieder ab.  
„Hier kannst du schlafen!" sagte Hermine und deutete auf ein Bett ganz am Rande. Helen nickte und legte ihre Sachen darauf ab. Hermine beobachtete sie schweigend. Dann fragte sie: „Bist du hungrig? Wir haben das Abendessen verpasst, aber wir könnten bestimmt etwas organisieren."  
„Ich brauche nichts danke. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich müde und würde jetzt gerne etwas schlafen."  
„Oh." sagte Hermine etwas enttäuscht. „Harry dachte bestimmt, dass du wieder zu ihm hinunter kommst und ihr ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringt." murmelte sie leise, doch in den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie, dass Lavender und Parvati neugierig aufblickten.  
„Ja, entschuldige dich bitte für mich, sag ihm wir können morgen reden." sagte Helen und lächelte kurz, auch wenn es ein wenig gezwungen aussah. Dann verschwand sie hinter dem Vorhang.

***

„Sehr gesprächig ist sie aber nicht." sagte Ron zu Harry. Sie saßen in ihren Lieblingssesseln vor dem Kamin und warteten darauf, dass Hermine und Helen zurückkehrten. „Ja das war sie noch nie." stimmte Harry zu. „Ich hoffe sie kommt mit den anderen zurecht. Sie ist unglaublich scheu."  
„Ach das wird schon Mann. Sie braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit um sich einzugewöhnen."  
„Wir werden sehen." sagte Harry. Er starrte eine Weile ins Feuer bis er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn beobachtete. „Was ist?" fragte er.  
„Naja." begann Ron zögerlich. Er sah sich kurz um, wie als würde er sich vergewissern, dass keiner zuhörte und fuhr dann flüsternd fort: „Wollt ihr das wirklich durchziehen? Ich meine niemanden zu verraten wer sie wirklich ist?"  
„Jaah, schon. Ich meine ihre Geschichte ist berühmt, und ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr Leben einfacher machen würde, wenn jeder wüsste, dass sie meine, von Todessern gekidnappte Schwester ist."  
„Das ist ein Punkt." stimmte Ron zu während er einen Schokofrosch verschlang.  
„Warum fragst du?" wollte Harry wissen.  
„Ich denke nur, dass es schwierig werden könnte, das zu verheimlichen. Denn, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ihr seht euch verdammt ähnlich!" Darüber hatte Harry auch schon nachgedacht. Vor allem wenn man sie beide zusammen sah, war die Ähnlichkeit kaum zu übersehen. „Wenn sie es rauskriegen, können wir es nicht verhindern. Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir gleich aufgeben und es jedem erzählen sollten, das hat Dumbledore auch gesagt."  
„Ja stimmt wohl." murmelte Ron.  
Hermine kam wieder zurück. „Wo ist Helen?" fragte Harry.  
„Sie meinte sie sei müde, und bräuchte etwas Schlaf." sagte Hermine entschuldigend. Harry lehnte sich enttäuscht zurück.  
„Sollen wir Wahrsagen gleich erledigen?" schlug Ron vor und Harry stimmte mürrisch zu. Sie mussten beide ihr Traumtagebuch weiterführen und da Harrys Träume in letzter Zeit immerzu von Sirius Black, seinen Eltern oder Helen handelten, hatte er bald Rons Strategie übernommen und dachte sich einfach etwas aus. Hermine verschwand hinter einem Buch über Mugglekunde und Harry und Ron schrieben eine Weile vor sich hin. Irgendwann strich Ron das Pergament glatt und begutachtete es zufrieden. „Das Ende wird ihr gefallen. Ich werde von einem Riesenkaninchen gefressen. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" fragte er Harry. „Ein morscher Ast erschlägt mich." gähnte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. Hermine blickte auf: „Das hast du Neville gestern für sein Traumtagebuch geraten." sagte sie gereizt. „Ach wirklich? Mist." Harry kritzelte ein wenig herum, nahm sich an Ron ein Beispiel und ließ sich von einem Hippogreif fressen.  
„Es wäre natürlich viel einfacher, wenn ihr aufhören würdet etwas zu erfinden." sagte Hermine und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Das hab ich zuerst immer gemacht. Solange niemand stirbt, sagt sie immer wir müssen noch mal in uns gehen, und sehen ob wir nicht etwas vergessen haben." antwortete Ron.  
„Ja, und meine Träume gehen sie überhaupt nichts an." murmelte Harry. Hermine stand auf. „Ich gehe schlafen." verkündete sie. „Nacht." sagten Harry und Ron.  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen, wie die anderen auf Helen reagieren würden. Ihm war klar, dass nicht ewig geheim bleiben würde, wer sie war. Harry war es gewohnt angestarrt zu werden und, dass Menschen hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn tuschelten, doch Helen hätte er das gerne erspart.  
„Sprichst du mit ihr darüber, was mit Dudley vorgefallen ist?" fragte Ron plötzlich. Mit einem Mal wurde Harry wieder siedend heiß. Dudley. Das hatte er fast vergessen. „Ich werds versuchen. Aber wie ich sie kenne wird sie so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung. Sie hat mit mir bis jetzt noch nie über solche Dinge gesprochen."  
„Meinst du sie kann sich doch an die Todesser erinnern?" hakte Ron nach.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber tu mir einen Gefallen und frag sie bloß nicht!" entgegnete Harry aufgebracht.  
„Hatte ich überhaupt nicht vor, schon gut!" Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Ron schließlich vorschlug ebenso schlafen zu gehen. Harry nahm seine Tasche, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum, vorbei an zwei Siebtklässlern die in der Ecke saßen und hatte das Gefühl wieder angestarrt zu werden.

***

Helen lag in ihrem Bett. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Irgendwann hörte sie die zwei Mädchen hinausgehen. Jetzt war sie also endlich alleine. Lange hätte sie sich auch nicht mehr beherrschen können, fast vermisste sie die Ruhe ihres Schranks. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr seit einer Weile stumm über die Wangen. Nun entfuhren ihr unwillkürlich ein paar Laute.  
Einerseits war sie unglaublich glücklich. Sie hatte die Dursleys verlassen, sie würde ihre Zeit wieder mit Harry verbringen und sie konnte zaubern lernen. Zaubern lernen. Lange hatte sie sich das gewünscht. Doch heute war ihr klar geworden, dass es ihr niemals um die Sache selbst gegangen war. Sie hatte nie den Wunsch verspürt mit einem Zauberstab herumzuwedeln und Flüche auszusprechen. Helen hatte sich nur nach einem Leben abseits der Dursleys, zusammen mit Harry gesehnt. Die Wahrheit war allerdings, Magie machte ihr Angst. Sie konnte sich an die vielen Male erinnern, als sie mit Antonins Zauber in Kontakt kam. Keine einzige schöne Erinnerung war dabei. Sie hatte Magie gehasst und gefürchtet, lange Zeit. Dann hatte sie von Harry erfahren, dass auch er sie besaß. Magie war der Grund, warum er gegangen war, warum sie alleine bei den Dursleys bleiben musste. Sie machte Harry keinen Vorwurf, hatte sie noch nie. Natürlich war er gegangen. Er wäre bei ihr geblieben, wenn sie ihn darum gebeten hätte, das wusste sie, doch wie könnte sie so etwas tun, wo doch all seine Hoffnungen und Träume endlich in Erfüllung gegangen waren?  
Helen hätte auch nicht gehen müssen, doch sie hatte eigentlich keine andere Wahl gehabt. Sie hatte sich in dem Moment entschieden, als Dudley sie in diesen Keller gelockt hatte. Magie war ein Teil von ihr. Damit musste sie sich abfinden. Auch wenn sie sie fürchtete.  
Erinnerungen blitzten in ihr auf. Von Dudley, und Malcolm und Piers und den anderen, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte. Wie sie sie umringten, wie sie lachten und dann wie ihre Fäuste auf sie hinab regneten...  
Die Schlafsaaltür glitt auf und leise Schritte näherten sich. Das musste Hermine sein. Ihr gehörte das Bett neben ihrem und Helen konnte hören wie sie sich ihr näherte. Helen hielt die Luft an. Sie war zu nahe bei den Geschehnissen in Malcolms Keller, um jetzt mit jemanden zu reden. Irgendwann hörte sie weitere Schritte. Das mussten die zwei Mädchen sein, Lavender und Parvati. Parvati wenigstens schien nett zu sein, dachte Helen.  
Sie wartete eine Weile angespannt, dann begann irgendwann jemand leise zu schnarchen und Helen schloss ihre Augen. Sie schaffte es nicht ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie war so ein Feigling! Sie verachtete sich selbst für dieses Verhalten und doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie schreckliche Angst vor dem morgigen Tag hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Unterricht, Angst Magie gebrauchen zu müssen, Angst wie die anderen Schüler auf sie reagieren würden. Ob Malfoy, Crabbe oder Goyle sie wohl erkennen würden, und sie hatte auch Angst davor, von Harry befragt zu werden. Er würde sie befragen, das wusste sie. Er würde alles wissen wollen, was Dudley ihr angetan hatte. Sie hörte Bewegungen vom Bett nebenan und erschrak. Sie hatte die Beherrschung verloren. Bestimmt hatte Hermine sie gehört!  
„Helen?" flüsterte sie leise. Helen hielt wieder die Luft an und tat als würde sie schlafen. Irgendwann hörte sie wie Hermine sich seufzend wieder ins Bett legte.  
Es wurde bereits hell als Helen endlich zur Ruhe kam. Sie glitt über in einen unruhigen Schlaf, und Dudleys fieses Lächeln tauchte immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf.


	4. Neue Sorgen

Bei diesem Kapitel habe ich nichts verändert, beim nächsten ist aber fast alles neu :)

„Hey Helen!" Helen öffnete die Augen. Hermine beugte sich lächelnd über ihr Bett, die Vorhänge waren zur Seite gezogen. „Tut mir Leid! Aber ich dachte du wärst vielleicht hungrig, und das Frühstück ist bald zu Ende." sagte Hermine entschuldigend.

„Ähm ja, danke. Ich ziehe mich an." Helen erhob sich und Hermine wandte sich ab. „Wir sehen uns dann unten." sagte sie, immer noch lächelnd und ging. Helen zog sich ihren nagelneuen Hogwartsumhang über, ging ins Bad, wusch sich das Gesicht, putzte sich die Zähne und betrachtete dann ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Sie seufzte. Ihre Augen waren zugeschwollen und sie hatte rote Flecken im Gesicht. So sah sie normalerweise aus, nach einer Nacht mit Harry im Schrank. Sie „lieh" sich heimlich ein bisschen MakeUp aus, das nur einer ihrer Zimmergenossen gehören konnte. Irgendwann sah sie dann schließlich ein, dass sie den Moment nicht mehr länger hinauszögern konnte und ging hinunter. Hermine erwartete sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry und Ron waren zu ihrer Verwunderung nicht da. „Harry wartet in der Großen Halle," sagte Hermine, als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Sie wanderten die steile Wendeltreppe hinab und weder Helen noch Hermine entging die Tatsache, dass Helen für ein einfaches Mädchen, welches unter einer Krankheit gelitten hatte, viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Überall um sie herum wurde getuschelt und manche zeigten sogar mit dem Finger auf sie. Hermine unterdessen tat so, als würde sie von all dem überhaupt nichts bemerken, und plauderte munter vor sich hin, erzählte ihr jedes Detail über die vier Häuser, ihre Gründer, ihre Hauslehrer, den Unterricht, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid und sogar über Quidditsch. „Und Harry ist Sucher für Gryffindor, aber das weißt du ja bestimmt schon. Warte nur bis du ihn fliegen siehst, er ist wirklich unglaublich. Du könntest ihm ja mal beim Training zusehen, aber das nächste Spiel kommt sowieso schon in drei Wochen, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw." Helen hatte den Eindruck, dass selbst Hermine sich unwohl fühlte und bekam augenblicklich den Verdacht, dass es normalerweise nicht ihre Art war, so viel zu reden. Doch dann sah sie wieder einen der jüngeren Schüler, der neugierig den Hals reckte um einen Blick auf sie erhaschen zu können und war dankbar für Hermines Ablenkung.

Als sie die große Halle betraten verstummte kurz das Stimmengewirr und viele drehten sich zu ihr um. Helen blieb einen Moment unsicher in der Tür stehen, doch Hermine zog sie sanft am Ellbogen weiter. Sie folgte ihr und Hermine sprach noch immer weiter, als wäre nichts. Helen versuchte die vielen Blicke zu ignorieren und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Bank. Harry starrte wütend zu einer Gruppe, die wohl Ravenclaws sein mussten, wie Helen wegen des bronzenes Adlers auf ihren Umhängen erkannte. Ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe traf Harrys Blick, errötete und wandte sich dann ab. „Und, gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry steif, offensichtlich ebenso wie Hermine, darauf bedacht so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Helen ging das allerdings zunehmend auf die Nerven. Sie blickte den Gryffindor Tisch hinab und stellte fest, dass auch hier einige Gesichter ihr zugewandt waren. „Was soll das?" fragte sie Harry. Dieser seufzte. „Ich befürchte, dass niemand uns die Geschichte mit deiner Krankheit mehr abnehmen wird. Nicht nach heute Morgen," sagte er, den Blick auf seinem Toast. „Warum das denn?" fragte Helen und als Harry nicht antwortete wandte sie sich an Ron. Ron, offensichtlich erschrocken darüber, dass seine Meinung gefragt war, entschied sich dafür Helens Teller mit Unmengen an Speck und Toast zu befüllen, bevor er selbst begann sich Rührei in den Mund zu schaufeln. „Tss." machte Hermine bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sinn macht ihr länger etwas vor zu machen." Harry öffnete den Mund für eine wütende Antwort, doch dann sagte Ron mit vollem Mund: „Sie at Recht, zeigs ihr eifach." Harry zögerte, doch Helen verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Schließlich seufzte er und zog etwas unter dem Tisch hervor, was aussah wie die Ausgabe einer Zeitung. „Ist das der Tagesprophet?" fragte Helen interessiert. „Ja, es.." Harry zögerte, packte die Zeitung dann aber wieder weg und sah ihr in die Augen. „Es gibt da eine wirklich miese Journalistin namens Rita Kimmkorn. Und sie..na ja sie hat irgendwie rausgekriegt, dass du meine Schwester bist und,..." „Ja?" hakte Helen gespannt nach. „Sie hat über dich geschrieben." sagte Hermine. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Helen. „Und was genau hat sie über mich geschrieben?" Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Artikel aus, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das lesen solltest. Es ist einfach nur fies. Sie schreibt über unsere Eltern, darüber wie du überlebt hast. Die ganze Geschichte eben." Helens Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Die ganze Geschichte. Das hieß, dass nun auch Harry wusste wo sie gelebt hatte, bevor die Auroren sie befreit hatten. Sie mied seinen Blick. Dann kamen plötzlich die zwei rothaarigen Zwillinge von gestern Abend auf sie zu. „Harry!" sagte einer vorwurfsvoll. „Wie kann es sein, dass deine Schwester hier ist und du uns gar nicht vorstellst?" sagte er mit übertriebener Entrüstung. „Ich bin Fred Weasley und das ist mein Bruder George!" sagte er dann freundlich zu Helen und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Hallo." hauchte Helen, noch immer mitgenommen von ihrer früheren Erkenntnis. „Nein wirklich Harry, immerhin gehören wir fast zur Familie!" ergänzte der zweite Zwilling, ebenso übertrieben vorwurfsvoll und auch er schüttelte ihre Hand. „Schon gut, schon gut." murmelte Harry mürrisch. Helen fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob auch die Zwillinge den Artikel über sie gelesen hatten. Aber natürlich, woher sollten sie denn sonst auch wissen, wer sie war. „Harry! Ich möchte jetzt bitte den Artikel über mich lesen!"

Doch als er noch immer keine Anstalten machte ihr die Zeitung zu geben meldete sich wieder Hermine: „Es ist wirklich nicht fair, wenn alle ihn gelesen haben nur sie nicht." Harry warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und reichte dann die Zeitung über den Tisch. „Wir müssen dann mal los." rief Fred und Georg fügte noch hinzu: „Heute Abend ist Quidditschtraining, soll ich dir von Wood ausrichten Harry." Dann zogen die beiden weiter, doch Helen nahm es gar nicht mehr wahr. Ihre Augen waren auf den Artikel und seine grauenhafte Überschrift gerichtet.

 _Harry Potter und das stumme Leid einer vergessenen Heldin_

 _Wie vor knapp drei Jahren bekannt wurde, hat unser allseits geliebter Harry Potter noch eine Schwester. Doch auch sie birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis, ähnlich wie ihr großer Bruder. Aus dem toten Leib ihrer Mutter geschnitten, wurde die kleine Helen Potter aus den behütenden Armen ihrer Mutter gerissen und geriet somit in die Fänge der Todesser. Gerüchten zufolge verbrachte Helen die ersten neun Jahre ihres Lebens bei der Familie Dolohow und damit bei einem der gefürchtetsten Anhänger von Ihm-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Als Cecilia Misora, eine hochangesehene Mitarbeiterin des Aurorenbüros, sie schließlich kurz nach ihrem neunten Geburtstag aus den Fängen der Todesser befreite, und sie zu ihrem großen Bruder Harry Potter, der bei einer Mugglefamilie in Little Whinging, Surrey lebt, brachte, hatte die kleine Helen noch keine Ahnung mit welch neuerlichen Schrecken sie nun zu kämpfen hatte. Ihre Ankunft bei Harry war Fluch und Segen zugleich. So konnte sie nun zwar endlich ihren Ruf als Squib ablegen, musste dafür aber einen teuren Preis bezahlen._

 _Harry Potters Cousin, Dudley Dursley, ein Muggle, welcher sich gerne..._

Helen brach ab und ließ die Zeitung sinken. Sie schloss die Augen. Schlimm genug, dass nun jeder wusste, dass sie bei den Dolohows gelebt hatte, aber nun auch noch das...

Sie öffnete die Augen. Harry starrte sie an. Ron und Hermine schienen sich am liebsten in Luft aufzulösen. Helen senkte den Blick. Dann griff Harry plötzlich nach ihrer Hand. Sie sah ihn an, er lächelte. „Wie wärs´, wenn ich heute Wahrsagen schwänze und wir rausgehen? Ich könnte dir das Schlossgelände zeigen, und wir könnten ein bisschen reden." sagte er sanft. Es sprach für die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation, dass Hermine keine Einwände gegen das Schwänzen von Unterricht brachte. Helen nickte langsam und Ron und Hermine machten sich auf, Ron zum Wahrsageunterricht und Hermine zu Arithmantik.

Sie spazierten durch den Schlossgarten, vorbei an den Gewächshäusern und an Hagrids Hütte, bis hinüber zu einer alten Buche vor einem riesigen See, unter der sie sich dann niederließen. In der Ferne sahen sie dichten Nebel, der zweifellos von den Dementoren stammte.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Hier brannte die Sonne herrlich warm auf sie hinab. Helen lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen die Buche und verschränkte die Arme vor den Knien. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit den Dursleys allein gelassen habe." sagte Harry leise. Helen blickte auf, doch Harrys Blick war auf den See gerichtet. Am anderen Ufer ragten die Tentakel eines Riesenkraken hervor. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Helen sich vor ihm gefürchtet, doch die bittere Realität, dass sie hier mit Harry saß und ihm vielleicht endlich alles erzählen würde, hielt sie davon ab. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun." sagte sie sofort. „Doch muss es." sagte Harry. Er sah sie noch immer nicht an. „Ich habe versprochen dich zu beschützen." Helen seufzte. Ja das hatte er tatsächlich versprochen und wenn man sie fragte, hatte er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan. „So ist das Leben." sagte sie und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du kannst mich nicht vor allem beschützen Harry. Wie denn auch, du warst nicht mal da. Und entschuldige dich bloß nicht wieder dafür!" fügte sie ein wenig wütend hinzu als er wieder den Mund aufmachte. Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile, dann fragte Harry: „Erzählst du mir was geschehen ist? Alles meine ich." Nun war es Helen die ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm alles erzählen, dieser Teil dachte, dass alles was sie erlebt hatte eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war, und es nur fair wäre, wenn sie Harry endlich davon erzählte. Doch der zweite, viel größere Teil in ihr hatte Angst, hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt ihm nichts zu erzählen und hatte Angst vor den Folgen wenn sie es doch tat. „Du kannst mir vertrauen." sagte Harry.

„Das weiß ich." murmelte Helen. „Es ist nur, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll." Jetzt lächelte Harry wieder. „Erzähl mir einfach woran du dich erinnern kannst. Du hast bei den Dolohows gelebt. Stimmt das?" Gegen Ende wurde seine Miene wieder düster. Er wartete. Helen atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann dann schließlich doch zu erzählen. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich die ganze Zeit über bei den Dolohows gelebt habe. Ich habe in ihren Keller gelebt. Aber ich weiß, dass ich früher an einem anderen Ort war. Doch ich glaube, da war ich noch zu klein um mich zu erinnern." Sie wartete ob Harry sie unterbrechen würde, doch er schwieg, also fuhr sie fort. „Ich weiß, dass es das Haus der Dolohows war, aber ihn habe ich gar nicht so häufig gesehen. Er wurde dann, glaube ich, nach Azkaban gebracht. Oder?" Harry nickte. „Das erklärt, warum er auf einmal weg war." sagte Helen nachdenklich. „Zwischenzeitlich habe ich viele andere Menschen gesehen, vermutlich auch alles Todesser. Die Namen erspare ich dir jetzt mal." Harry wollte protestierten doch sie fuhr fort, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt. „Was soll ich sagen, ja es war kein schönes Leben. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass der Wechsel zu den Dursleys eine richtige Steigerung war. Die, die Todesser haben mich nämlich oft verhext." Helen stockte.

„Du meinst sie haben dich mit irgendwelchen Zaubern belegt?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, aber es waren Zauber die _wehtaten_. Ich kenne ihre Namen nicht." Helen schauderte. Wenn Harry die Zauber kannte, dann ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Überhaupt zeigte er eigentlich gar keine Gemütsregung. Er wartete, dass sie fortfuhr. „Am Anfang war auch eine Frau da. Sie hat diese Zauber am liebsten gemocht. Ich habe sie so sehr gehasst, wie sonst niemanden. Sie hieß Bellatrix Lestrange. Aber sie hatte eine Schwester, die war auch manchmal in meinem Keller. Sie war die einzige die mich anständig behandelt hat." Harry wusste nicht wer Bellatrix Lestrange war, doch er spürte schon jetzt eine Woge des Hasses in sich aufkochen, als er versuchte sich ihr Gesicht vorzustellen.

„Aber, ich verstehe das nicht." sagte er langsam. „Was hast du denn dort gemacht? Ich meine _warum_ warst du denn überhaupt dort? Warum haben sie dich nicht einfach getötet?"

„Narzissa hat einmal...also so hieß die Frau, Bellatrix´ Schwester, sie hat mir einmal gesagt ich würde helfen, den _Dunklen Lord,_ das muss wohl Voldemort sein? Sie meinte ich würde helfen ihn zurück an die Macht zubringen. Und wenn das nicht funktionieren würde, wäre ich immer noch ein gutes Druckmittel für ihre _Feinde_. Sie dachten wohl einfach es könne nicht schaden mich leben zu lassen." Harry nickte. „Und...und Dudley?" fragte er atemlos. Helen sah ihm in die Augen. „Er hat mich geschlagen." sagte sie kurz angebunden.

„Und wie geht es dir jetzt?" fragte Harry.

Helen zuckte nur die Achsel, fügte dann aber lächelnd hinzu: „Gut, denn ich weiß, dass nun alles gut wird."

Harry, Ron und Hermine begleiteten Helen zu Professor Lupins Büro. Sie würde nun ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde nehmen, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Helen war unglaublich nervös. „Das wird dir gefallen." sagte Hermine aufmunternd. „Professor Lupin ist ein sehr guter Lehrer." Helen nickte angespannt. „Ja das stimmt. Und er ist wirklich nett. Er gibt mir Unterricht gegen die Dementoren, und er war ein Freund unserer Eltern, also mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ja schon gut, wird schon gut gehen." murmelte Helen und klopfte. Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass sie weniger Angst vorm Versagen, oder Professor Lupin hatte. Richtig Sorgen machte ihr das Zaubern an sich. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab seit sie Ollivanders mit Hagrid verlassen hatte nicht einmal angerührt. Jetzt steckte er in der Innentasche ihres Umhangs. „Herein!" ertönte eine Stimme und Professor Lupin öffnete die Tür. Er sah so aus, wie Helen sich fühlte. Furchtbar mitgenommen, mit zerfledderten Umhang und dicken Ringen unter den Augen. „Ah, du musst Helen sein! Ich bin Remus Lupin, für dich Professor Lupin, sehr erfreut." Er schüttelte ihr die Hand. Sie blickte sich noch einmal zu Harry, Ron und Hermine um, die ihr aufmunternd zunickten. Professor Lupin verabschiedete sich bei ihnen und schloss dann die Tür.

Es war ein sehr kleines Büro. Ein kleiner Tisch in der Mitte, ein Schrank in der Ecke und ansonsten nur jede Menge Bücher. Lupin setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und lächelte ihr zu. „Bitte setz dich." sagte er freundlich und deutete auf den zweiten Stuhl. Helen sank auf ihm nieder und hatte aus irgendeinem Grund große Schwierigkeiten damit, Lupin in die Augen zu sehen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich beiße schon nicht." sagte er lachend und Helen errötete. „Ich weiß nicht was genau du mit Professor McGonagall besprochen hast, daher fange ich noch mal ganz von vorne an. Du wirst ab jetzt jeden Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag um diese Zeit zu mir in mein Büro kommen." Helen nickte. „Leider reicht unsere Zeit nicht dafür aus, dass ich dir hier alles erklären kann. Wir haben ein ganzes Jahr nachzuholen, das heißt, dass du dich, sozusagen als Hausaufgabe, mit der Theorie beschäftigen musst." Helen nickte erneut. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe einen Plan entworfen und wenn wir uns an diesen halten, gibt es keinen Grund warum du Ende des Jahres nicht gleich auf mit deinen Mitschülern sein solltest."

„Gut." murmelte Helen und kam sich langsam wie eine Vollidiotin vor. Harry hatte gesagt Professor Lupin war ein Freund ihres Vaters gewesen, sie sollte irgendetwas beeindruckendes tun oder sagen, doch stattdessen drifteten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche und dazu, dass sie ihn bald benutzen musste, ab. Als hätte Lupin ihre Gedanken gelesen fragte er: „Hast du denn schon einmal etwas gezaubert?" Helen schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf und fühlte sich elend. „Das brauchst dir nicht peinlich zu sein!" sagte er, noch immer lächelnd. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre sofort mit defensiver Magie zu beginnen, das wäre für den Anfang doch etwas schwierig. Steh bitte auf und nimm deinen Zauberstab heraus." Lupin erhob sich und zog den seinen. Helen erhob sich ebenfalls und kramte mit ungeschickten Fingern den kleinen Holzstab aus ihrem Umhang hervor. „Fürs erste machen wir besser etwas anderes. Ein ganz kleiner, einfacher aber sehr praktischer Zauber. Wir machen Licht." erklärte er. „Dafür ist keine besondere Handbewegung notwendig, es reicht den Zauberstab zu heben und _Lumos_ zu sagen _."_ sagte er und augenblicklich begann die spitze seines Stabs zu leuchten und tauchte das dunkle Zimmer in ein angenehmes Licht. „Jetzt du." sagte er lächelnd. Helen starrte ihren Zauberstab an. Einfach nur Licht machen, das kann ich, dachte sie. Sie räusperte sich, hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte: „ _Lumos_." Licht flammte auf und Helen ließ erschrocken ihren Zauberstab fallen. Dann schlug sie vor Scham die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Das war schon nicht schlecht." sagte Lupin und reichte ihr den Zauberstab.

„Danke." murmelte Helen. Ihr stieg die Hitze auf. Nun lobte er sie auch noch. „Versuch es gleich noch mal." schlug Professor Lupin vor. Helen hob ihren Zauberstab, und kämpfte plötzlich gegen Tränen. Schlimm genug, dass sie zaubern musste, nun benahm sie sich auch noch wie ein riesiges Weichei. Ihre zunehmend feucht werdenden Augen führten nicht dazu, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

„Vielleicht machen wir erst mal eine Pause." sagte Professor Lupin langsam. Helen nickte und legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch. Professor Lupin setzte sich wieder und Helen tat es ihm gleich. Sie starrte auf den Boden.

„Was macht dir solche Angst?" fragte Professor Lupin leise.

„Ich.." Helen stockte. Wie sollte sie ausdrücken was in ihrem angeschlagenen Kopf vor sich ging? „Ich, zaubern, ich." stammelte Helen vor sich hin. Sie schloss die Augen und sehnte sich nach dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich unter ihrer Decke vergraben konnte.

„Du hast Angst zu zaubern? Das ist ein Problem." stellte Lupin fest. Er sprach immer noch sehr sachlich, als ginge es einfach um eine komplizierte Hausarbeit, die Helen Probleme bereitete. „Ein Problem, das wir lösen müssen ehe wir mit dem Unterricht fortfahren." Lupin überlegte kurz. „Diese Angst geht bestimmt nicht weg wenn du Zauber meidest. Eher im Gegenteil, denke ich." sagte er und Helen erblasste. Lupin lächelte wieder. „Keine Angst, ich werde dich jetzt nicht zwingen weiter zu zaubern. Es ist wichtig, dass du herausfindest, was genau dir Angst macht." Lupin schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, doch Helen sagte: „Ich habe nicht Angst zu zaubern, ich habe Angst _vor_ den Zaubern. Angst jemand anderen oder mich selbst zu verletzen." Lupin nickte. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag für dich. Es gibt einige Zauber die ähnlich funktionieren wie _Lumos_ , ich könnte dir eine Liste geben und du übst sie alleine, oder gemeinsam mit Harry. Wie klingt das?" Helen dachte darüber nach. „Aber wenn ich in dem Tempo weitermache, wie soll ich dann jemals aufholen?" fragte sie leise. „Wenn du die Zauber jeden Tag anwendest, glaube ich nicht, dass es länger als ein paar Tage brauchen wird, bis wir es wieder versuchen können. Das sind harmlose Zauber. Du wirst bald erkennen, dass nichts passieren kann."

„Gut, danke." sagte Helen nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Die Theorie können wir, denke ich auch noch für eine Woche verschieben. Ich möchte, dass du dich in den kommenden Tagen ganz darauf konzentrierst diese Zauber zu erlernen." Helen nickte und Lupin stand auf. „Ich werde dir die Liste heute Abend zukommen lassen. Mach dir bis dahin nicht zu große Gedanken. Viele Hexen und Zauberer mit ähnlicher Vergangenheit wie deiner, hatten mit den gleichen Problemen zu kämpfen." Helen errötete erneut, doch Lupin ging nicht mehr genauer darauf ein. Sie bedankte sich noch einmal und verließ dann den Raum.

Helen spazierte hinunter, Richtung Einganghalle und nahm zunächst gar nicht wahr, wer da am Ende des Korridors stand. „Nicht so schnell." ertönte dann eine donnernde Stimme und Helen blickte auf. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle versperrten ihr den Weg, Crabbe mit verschränkten Armen lächelte breit. Goyle hatte gesprochen. Helen blieb taumelnd stehen.

„Bist also rausgekommen." grunzte Goyle. Helen sagte nichts. Sie versuchte die in sich aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Irgendwo musste doch ein Lehrer sein..

„Mein Vater wurde dabei verletzt." meldete sich nun Malfoy zornig. Ihre Blicke trafen sich aber Helen schwieg weiter.

„Und meiner ebenso." knurrte Goyle.

„Das tut mir Leid." sagte Helen laut und war unwillkürlich von ihrer festen Stimme beeindruckt.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!" sagte Goyle und Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab. Helen stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und fiel dann hin. Crabbe lachte laut auf. „Incar-. _"_ begann Malfoy doch da ertönten plötzlich Schritte hinter Helen. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle erstarrten. Helen blickte sich um.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, in Händen hielt er einen kleinen Kessel, dessen Inhalt einen beißenden Geruch verströmte. Seine Augen huschten über die Szene vor ihm. Malfoy mit erhobenen Zauberstab, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle. Alle drei standen über Helen die am Boden lag. Malfoy ließ seinen Zauberstab verschwinden.

„Was geht hier vor?" sagte Professor Snape leise.

„Malfoy wollte mir einen Fluch aufhalsen!" sagte Helen prompt und erhob sich.

„Ist das so?" sagte Professor Snape und blickte zu Malfoy.

„Nein Sir. Sie ist gestolpert und ich wollte ihr nur auf die Beine helfen." sagte Malfoy.

„Das stimmt nicht! Sie sind mir aufgelauert und Malfoy wollte mir gerade einen Fluch aufhalsen!" sagte Helen noch einmal.

„Aber ich sehe gar keine Zauberstäbe." sagte Snape aalglatt. Helen glaubte sich überhört zu haben. „Aber er hat doch gerade-"

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie und ihr Bruder sind genau gleich. Erfinden Lügen, um sich selbst ins Rampenlicht zu stellen-"

„Ich lüge nicht!" fuhr Helen dazwischen.

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht! Noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug." donnerte Snape und Helen starrte ihn fassungslos an. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle konnten ein Grinsen kaum noch unterdrücken.

„Ich schlage vor Sie gehen jetzt." sagte Snape an Helen gewandt. „Mister Malfoy, mit Ihnen möchte ich gerne noch ein Wort sprechen."

„Ja Professor." sagte Malfoy, warf Helen noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu und spazierte dann zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle Snape hinterher.

Helen schäumte vor Wut. Das war dermaßen ungerecht und nun hatte sie Gryffindor auch noch 15 Punkte gekostet.

Harry wartete in der Großen Halle bereits auf sie. Sie spazierte zu ihm, fest entschlossen den Slytherintisch nicht eines Blickes zu würdigen. Aber um sie herum wurde trotzdem sehr viel getuschelt und Helen fiel der grauenhafte Artikel von heute Früh wieder ein. Das besserte ihre Laune keineswegs. Sie sank zwischen Harry und einem rothaarigen Mädchen auf die Bank. „Das ist Ginny. Rons Schwester." stellte Harry sie vor. „Hi." sagte Helen und sie schüttelten sich die Hand. Helens Hände zitterten vor Wut. „Geht´s dir nicht gut?" fragte Harry. Sie sah in den Augenwinkeln, dass er sie beobachtete. „Alles gut." Presste sie hervor. Harry hob die Brauen. „Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?" hakte Harry nach. In diesem Moment stolzierte Malfoy in die Große Halle, eine Gruppe Slytherins bei sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Malfoys Lippen bewegten sich, doch obwohl sie kein Wort verstand, war die Botschaft klar - er war noch nicht fertig mit ihr.

Harry sah ebenfalls zu Malfoy. „Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?" fragte er erneut. Helen starrte auf ihren Teller. „Erzähl´s mir." forderte Harry.

„Ist Snape immer so ungerecht?" fragte Helen und Harry schien überrascht.

„Ja." meldete sich nun Ginny zu Wort.

„Du hast Snape getroffen?" fragte Harry. Helen stocherte in ihren Kartoffeln herum und murmelte: „Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle sind mir aufgelauert. Sie wollten mich verhexen, doch Snape kam auf einmal dazwischen. Dann hat er.." Helen kochte wieder vor Wut. „Er hat _mir_ Punkte abgezogen und _mich_ als Lügnerin bezeichnet."

„Ja das klingt nach Snape." sagte Harry düster.

„Nimm´s nicht persönlich." sagte Ginny. „Er bevorzugt Slytherins immer, egal um was es geht." Helen nickte.

Sie bekam Lupins Liste nach dem Abendessen, erzählte Harry zunächst aber nichts davon. Ihr war ihr Verhalten bei Professor Lupin immer noch schrecklich peinlich und sie wollte Harry nicht erklären müssen, warum sie statt defensiver Magie, lernte wie man Lichter an und aus machte. Außerdem war heute ein sehr langer Tag gewesen und ihr erster Versuch mit Harry über ihre Vergangenheit und den Vorfall in Malcolms Keller zu sprechen, konnte man nicht wirklich als gelungen bezeichnen, da sie letztendlich doch fast gar nichts gesagt hat. Sie hatte sich ein paar Minuten lang anhören müssen, was Harry alles mit Dudley und seiner Gang anstellen würde, wenn sie erst mal in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt waren und danach brachte sie irgendwie nicht mehr die Kraft auf um weiter zu sprechen. Von ihrer Angst vorm Zaubern wusste er noch überhaupt nichts, und sie hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, dass Harry sie für vollkommen labil hielt. Was, wenn man es genau nahm vermutlich gar nicht so falsch war, dachte Helen.

Fest stand, dass Helen so schnell wie möglich ihre Angst überwinden wollte, wie sie das allerdings anstellen sollte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Lupins schonender Unterricht hatte sie motiviert. Heute früh war sie noch kurz davor gewesen zu resignieren, doch ihre armseligen Zauberversuche vorhin, hatten in ihr den Wunsch geweckt es besser zu machen. Vor allem da Lupin sie nicht gleich aufgegeben hatte, was jeder vernünftige Mensch getan hätte.

Sie ging nach dem Essen sofort in ihren Schlafsaal, zog die Vorhänge vor ihr Bett, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, Lupins Liste vor sich liegend und nahm mit zitternden Händen ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie besah sich zunächst die Liste. Es waren wirklich kleine und einfache Zauber, _Lumos_ um Licht zu machen, _Nox_ um es wieder zu löschen, _Alohomora_ um Schlösser aufzuschließen, _Reparo_ um kaputte Gegenstände zu reparieren und noch viele weitere dieser Art. Am Ende der Seite waren aber noch weitere Zauber und eine Bemerkung in Lupins Handschrift: _Hier sind noch ein paar weitere Zauber. Es steht dir frei diese einfach zu ignorieren._ Diese Zauber kannte Helen nicht, doch sie wusste sofort was es war. Defensive Magie. _Expelliarmus_ lautete der erste. _Entwaffnet deine Gegner_ stand daneben. Helen atmete scharf ein und legte die Liste weg.

Helen schätzte Lupin, weil er sich, erstens nicht über sie lustig gemacht hatte und, weil er zweitens ein Freund ihrer Eltern gewesen war. Noch so eine Blamage würde sie nicht durchleben wollen und er glaubte offensichtlich an sie, auch wenn sie bezweifelte _diese_ Zauber jemals benutzen zu können. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch und flüsterte dann, zum zweiten Mal heute: „ _Lumos_." sie öffnete die Augen wieder. Ihr Zauberstab tauchte sie in ein angenehmes Licht. Sie betrachtete seinen Schein eine Weile. Eigentlich nichts wovor man Angst haben muss, dachte Helen. Sie blickte noch mal kurz auf ihre Liste, räusperte sich und sagte: „ _Nox_." Ihr Zauberstab erlosch. Helen lächelte. Eigentlich ganz praktisch diese Zauber. Sie verharrte einen Moment im Dunklen. Dann sagte sie erneut: „Lumos." und die Spitze des Zauberstabs erleuchtete wieder. Das wiederholte sie ein paar Mal. Licht an, aus, an aus, solange bis Lavenders genervte Stimme aus dem Dunklen ertönte, die sie bat endlich damit aufzuhören.

Es war Samstag früh, was hieß, dass sie noch zwei volle Tage Zeit hatte bis zu Lupins nächster Unterrichtsstunde. Helen spazierte hinaus aufs Schlossgelände, Lupins Liste und ihren Zauberstab in der Tasche. Sie ging wieder zu der Buche am See und setzte sich. Helen und Harry wollten sich nach dem Frühstück hier treffen, um ein wenig zusammen zu üben, doch sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt was für Zauber das waren, was ihre Nervosität erheblich steigerte und deswegen hatte sie das Frühstück ausgelassen, um vorher noch ein wenig üben zu können. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und betrachtete ihn. Gestern, im dunklen Schlafsaal, von ihren Vorhängen verdeckt, hatte sie sich irgendwie mutiger gefühlt. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, warum der Hut sie nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte.

Sie blickte sich um. Für den nächsten Zauber würde sie etwas brauchen, irgendetwas kleines lebendiges. Sie fand eine Spinne auf einer der Wurzeln und betrachtete sie angewidert. Sie würde zwar ihren Zweck erfüllen, doch der nächste Zauber widersprach so ziemlich all ihren Prinzipien. Sie würde die Spinne magisch vergrößern. Helen räusperte sich, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Spinne und sagte: „ _Engorgio_." Die Spinne schwoll an. Helen freute sich kurz, machte dann aber hastig einen Sprung rückwärts.

Sie ging die ganze Liste durch, zumindest den ersten Teil. Sie musste unwillkürlich feststellen, dass Lupin recht gehabt hatte. Zaubern war nicht schlimm, zaubern war toll.

Sie hatte gerade ihren Kettenanhänger zum fünften Mal vorsätzlich zerbrochen, nur um ihn dann wieder zu reparieren, als Harry kam. Er grinste als Helen errötete.

„Ich dachte wir üben gemeinsam." sagte er.

„Ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen." log Helen und verbarg hastig die Liste in ihrer Tasche. Harry setzte sich und lehnte sich an den Baum, die ungewöhnlich große Spinne verscheuchte er mit der Hand. „Gut, dass ich Ron nicht mitgenommen habe." sagte er lachend und fragte dann: „Was möchtest du lernen? Will Professor Lupin irgendetwas bestimmtes?" Helen seufzte. „Defensive Magie." sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Dann bückte sie sich, kramte die Liste wieder hervor und reichte sie Harry. Er blickte hinab und runzelte die Stirn. „Lumos, Relashio, Reparo, Ratzeputz...Warum diese Zauber?" fragte er.

„Wir können die anderen üben." sagte Helen ausweichend. Harry stutzte kurz, nickte dann aber und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Möchtest du probieren mich zu entwaffnen? Ich glaube wir sollten damit anfangen." sagte er. Helen nickte und erhob sich. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf Harry. Sie zögerte. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen in denen nichts geschah. „Was ist los?" fragte Harry. Helen brach der Schweiß aus. „Was macht dieser Zauber? Er entwaffnet dich und mehr passiert nicht?" fragte sie ein wenig zu energisch. Harry starrte sie an. „Ja, wenn du es richtig machst fliegt mir der Zauberstab aus der Hand." murmelte er.

„Und wenn ich es falsch mache?" fragte sie leise.

„Dann passiert gar nichts, keine Sorge." jetzt lächelte Harry wieder. Helen nickte und hob erneut ihren Zauberstab. „ _Expelliarmus_." rief sie und Harrys Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. Nun war Harry beeindruckt. „Wow, war das wirklich dein erster Versuch?" Sie nickte. „Beeindruckend! Ich kenne niemanden dem das schon beim ersten Mal gelungen ist. Obwohl man wohl dazu sagen sollte, dass ein Gegner in einem echten Kampf seinen Zauberstab vermutlich nicht so locker halten und sich irgendwie zu verteidigen versuchen würde. Gleich noch mal?" fragte Harry und Helen nickte. Ihre Zauberstabhand zitterte als sie erneut auf Harry deutete. „ _Expelliarmus_!" rief sie wieder und Harrys Zauberstab flog erneut davon und landete neben ihr im Gras. Das wiederholten sie noch eine Weile, bis Helen sich sicher genug fühlte einen anderen Zauber zu versuchen. „Was als nächstes?" fragte sie aufgeregt, halb vor Freude, halb vor Angst. „Wie wärs wenn ich dich entwaffne? Und du kannst versuchen den Zauber zu blocken. Der Zauber heißt _Protego_. Er steht auch auf der Liste" schlug Harry vor. „Was macht der?" fragte Helen sofort. „Das ist ein Schildzauber. Er beschützt dich vor schwächeren Flüchen, wie beispielsweise den _Expelliarmus._ Es tut mir nicht weh." Fügte er noch stirnrunzelnd hinzu. Helen nickte, streifte ihre Ärmel nach oben und machte sich bereit. In dem Moment in dem Harry seinen Fluch tat, rief sie: „ _Protego_!" doch nichts passierte außer, dass ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand flog Sie übten weiter und als es Helen nach dem circa zwanzigsten Mal noch immer nicht gelungen war, ließ sie sich frustriert ins Gras sinken. Harry setzte sich neben sie. „Dieser Zauber ist auch schon schwerer. Das wird schon, wir müssen einfach nur üben." sagte er lächelnd. Helen nickte und dachte nach. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie so viel gezaubert, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, und nun hatte sie sogar defensive Magie benutzt. Unwillkürlich stellte sie fest dass sie ihre Meinung zur Zauberei geändert hatte. Es gab wohl auch viele gute und harmlose Zauber und solange sie sich auf diese beschränkte machte Zaubern sogar Spaß.

„Warum hat Lupin dir nur so wenige Zauber gegeben? Und warum die anderen?" riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken. Helen zögerte kurz, beschloss dann aber es ihm zu verraten. „Unsere erste Stunde, sie, sie war ein kompletter Reinfall." murmelte sie und vergrub dann das Gesicht in ihren Knien. „Warum das?" fragte Harry. Jetzt sprudelten die Worte nur so aus Helen heraus: „Ich hatte solche Angst auch nur irgendetwas zu zaubern, dass mir ständig der Zauberstab aus der Hand fiel und ich am Ende sogar weinte." Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht als sie zu Harry aufsah. Er starrte sie kurz an. „Und wie geht es dir jetzt damit?" fragte er dann. Helen zuckte die Achsel: „Ich schätze solange ich bei harmlosen Zaubern bleibe die niemanden verletzen können, ist es in Ordnung."

Harry rieb sich die Stirn und sagte: „Aber was meinst du woher diese Angst kommt?" Helen legte sich auf den Rücken ins Gras und dachte kurz nach. Dann begann sie zu erzählen.

„Ich glaube das liegt daran, dass ich bisher einfach keine guten Erfahrungen mit Magie gemacht habe. Das eine Mal als ich sie benutzt habe, war es Selbstverteidigung in einer widerlichen Situation. Die anderen Male kam ich mit ihr in Kontakt als Bellatrix, Antonin oder andere, namenlose Menschen mir mit ihnen wehtaten." Harry schwieg einen Moment, dann ließ er sich ebenfalls im Gras nieder und sagte leise: „Was ist dir dort passiert? Wie hast du dort gelebt?"

Helen sprach wie unter Zwang weiter: „Ich lebte in diesem dunklen Keller. Ich habe fast nie etwas anderes gesehen, nur manchmal wenn Narzissa mich abends hoch brachte, damit ich mir die Sterne ansehen konnte. Mein Alltag war eigentlich nichts Besonderes, um nicht zu sagen sinnlos. Ich war einfach da. Ein stummer Bewohner im Keller. Manchmal kam es mir fast so vor, als hätten sie mich vergessen. Ich bekam nicht sehr regelmäßig zu essen. Ich war wie ein vernachlässigtes Haustier, das man zu füttern vergaß. Narzissa tat mir nie weh. Sie war gut zu mir. Sie brachte mir Essen wann immer sie hier war, doch sie lebte nicht bei den Dolohows, sie lebte irgendwo weit weg. Sie gab mir auch meinen Namen." Helen machte eine kurze Pause, und fuhr dann erneut fort: „Ihre Schwester Bellatrix und Antonin hingegen liebten es sich mit mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ich war ihr „kleines Spielzeug", wie sie es nannten. Ich weiß nicht mehr wann sie das erste Mal kamen, ich weiß nur, dass sie mich oft besuchten und immer wenn sie es taten gebrauchten sie den selben Zauber." Helen stockte. Die Erinnerung an diesen Fluch raubte ihr auch heute noch fast den Verstand. „Es war ein Schmerz der alles übertraf, was man sich nur vorstellen kann. Ich kannte nicht viele andere Zauber, also war ich davon überzeugt, dass das Magie war. Magie musste also böse sein. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nie etwas gesagt habe." sagte sie plötzlich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Geheimnisse hatte, und so getan habe, als hätte ich einfach keine Erinnerung mehr."

„Du brauchst dich für gar nichts zu entschuldigen!" sagte Harry aufgebracht. Die Rachefantasien Bellatrix und Dolohow betreffen, die sich bis jetzt in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatten, ließen seine Stimme immer noch vor Wut erzittern. Doch nun blickte er sie an und seine Stimme wurde weicher: „Du musst wissen, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst. Du bist alles für mich. Meine ganze Familie, ich würde dir nie wehtun." er brachte die Worte ein wenig mühsam heraus. Offene Gefühlserklärungen bereiteten auch Harry ein wenig Schwierigkeiten. So etwas hatte er bei den Dursleys nie gelernt. Helen drückte seine Hand und einen Moment lächelten sie einander an. Dann sank Harrys Miene plötzlich in sich zusammen und er sah unsagbar traurig aus. „Was ist?" fragte Helen erschrocken und strich ihm übers Gesicht. „Mir tut es Leid." keuchte er. „Was denn?" fragte Helen komplett verwirrt. „Es ist so ungerecht was dir passiert ist! Ich dachte immer, ich hätte es schwer, doch dann habe ich dich kennengelernt. Du hattest nie ein echte Chance, noch vor deiner Geburt haben die Todesser dich an sich gerissen." Helen hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Hör auf so etwas zu sagen! Jetzt geht es mir gut."

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und eine Weile lang lagen sie einfach nur so da, einander umarmend und Helen fühlte sich so sicher und glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Möchtest du noch ein paar Zauber üben?" fragte Harry irgendwann und sie erhoben sich erneut.

Am Montagabend spazierte Helen gedankenverloren zu Professor Lupins Büro. Sie war zwar wieder sehr nervös, doch dieses mal auf eine andere Art als bei ihrer ersten Stunde. Sie hatte nun weniger Angst zu zaubern, als sich zu blamieren. Sie wollte ihr Versagen wieder gut machen. Heute Früh hatte sie ein letztes Mal den Schildzauber probiert und ihn sogar einigermaßen gut hinbekommen. Hermine hatte versucht sie zu entwaffnen, und Helens Zauberstab hatte zwar heftig gezuckt, sie hatte ihn allerdings noch festhalten können.

In Gedanken bei ihren letzten Zauberversuchen spazierte Helen einen Korridor vor Lupins Büro entlang und bemerkte schon wieder nicht wie drei Personen sich langsam auf sie zubewegten. Sie blickte auf. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Schon wieder.

Helen stöhnte genervt. „Was wollt ihr denn jetzt schon wieder?" fauchte sie. Malfoys Augen blitzten. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dir." sagte er.

„Ja das ist mir durch dein Starren in der Großen Halle auch schon aufgefallen. Darf ich jetzt bitte durch? Professor Lupin erwartet mich." sagte sie kühl. Malfoy blickte den Gang hinab, Lupins Büro war am anderen Ende. „Ach deswegen bist du auf einmal so mutig. Letztes Mal dachte ich, du würdest dich gleich nass machen." höhnte er.

Helen trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne und drückte sich an ihnen vorbei. Sie ließen sie gehen, natürlich. Malfoy war nicht der Dummkopf der vor dem Büro eines Lehrers Streit anfing. Helen hielt trotzdem die Luft an und wartete auf einen Schlag, auf irgendetwas. Nichts geschah also marschierte sie weiter und bekämpfte den Drang sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Wir kriegen dich schon noch." raunte Malfoy ihr entgegen. Sie ging weiter und musste sich beherrschen nicht loszurennen. Als sie endlich Professor Lupins Tür erreichte war sie außer Atem.

Sie klopfte sofort und Lupin öffnete die Tür. Er sah schon wieder viel besser und irgendwie gesünder aus, als bei ihren letzten Treffen. „Helen, guten Abend." begrüßte er sie und ließ sie eintreten. „Guten Abend Professor," sagte sie atemlos. Lupin setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und Helen tat es ihm gleich. Er musterte sie. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

„Gut," erwiderte Helen rasch.

„Hast du die Zauber geübt?" fragte er. Helen nickte. „Und wie ging es dir dabei?"

Helen überlegte. Die kurze Begegnung mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hatten in ihr etwas ausgelöst. Sie wollte keine Angst mehr haben. Sie spürte nun einen noch stärkeren Drang. Sie wollte lernen sich zu verteidigen. „Ich glaube das hat geholfen."

„Ausgezeichnet." entgegnete Lupin. Helen wartete darauf, dass er die Frage stellte, doch als sich die Stille in die Länge zog sagte sie: „Ich habe auch die anderen Zauber probiert. Den Entwaffnungszauber und auch den Schildzauber." Ohne es verhindern zu können schwang Stolz in ihrer Stimme mit. Lupin lächelte. „Das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten. Möchtest du heute mit diesen Zaubern fortfahren?" Helen nickte und die beiden erhoben sich. Sie begannen mit dem Entwaffnungszauber und wie zuvor bei Harry hatte Helen überhaupt keine Probleme damit. Lupins Zauberstab flog quer durchs Zimmer. Erstaunlicher fand sie aber, dass sie nicht die Spur von Angst verspürte. Eher das Gegenteil. Sie wollte lernen, wollte zaubern, soviel und so schnell wie möglich. Lupin sparte nicht am Lob und irgendwann gingen sie dann zu Schildzaubern über. Diesen Zauber wollte sie unbedingt lernen. Sie brauchte ihn, um sich gegen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle verteidigen zu können und nun bereitete gerade dieser ihr Probleme.

Sie übten und übten und Helen probierte es so verbissen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass ihr vor Anstrengung der Schweiß ausbrach. Nach einer Weile sagte Lupin: „Ich glaube wir sollten es für heute belassen. Das war schon sehr gute Arbeit."

„Nein." sagte Helen enttäuscht. „Ich muss doch den Schildzauber noch lernen!"

Lupin musterte sie einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Du bist wie Harry, du verlangst zu viel von dir."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Helen.

Lupin setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und Helen tat es ihm, ein wenig widerwillig, nach. Langsam steckte sie ihren Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche.

„Du hast doch bestimmt mitbekommen, dass ich auch Harry Einzelunterricht gebe? Er ist ähnlich verbissen wie du den Zauber zu erlernen. Obwohl die Fortschritte die ihr beide gemacht habt bereits jetzt beeindruckend sind." Helen wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte, also sagte sie etwas anderes. Etwas was ihr seit ihrem Gespräch mit Harry durch den Kopf ging.

„Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu."

Helen zögerte kurz, sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte. Doch sie vertraute Lupin, er war ein guter Lehrer und ein Freund ihres Vaters gewesen, außerdem betraf die Frage auch irgendwie sein Fach. Diese Tatsachen ermutigten sie. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, was denn diese „dunklen Künste" _sind_." Sie hoffte, dass er die Frage richtig verstand und sich nicht über sie ärgerte. Doch Lupin blickte sie nur an und sagte dann leise: „Dunkle Magie, Schwarze Magie, _Böse_ Magie, es ist egal wie man sie nennt, aber es gibt sie. Und meine Aufgabe ist es euch beizubringen, sich gegen diese zur Wehr zu setzen."

Helen nickte, doch das beantwortete ihre Frage noch nicht. Sie fuhr fort: „ja, aber was ich meinte war...es gibt also bestimmte Zauber die böse sind, die Böses tun?"

Lupin sah sie scharf an. „Fragst du nach einem bestimmten Zauber?" Nun mied sie seinen Blick. Sie überlegte einen Moment es einfach dabei zu belassen, doch aus irgendeinen Grund wollte sie unbedingt mehr darüber wissen. Mehr über diesen Zauber, der ihr Leben einst zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Helen starrte weiter zu Boden als sie sagte: „Ich meine einen Zauber der Schmerzen verursacht. Ich wüsste gerne, was er mit den Menschen macht. Warum er so funktioniert, wie er funktioniert." Sie sprach zu ihren Füßen. Dann hörte sie Lupin stockend Luft holen.

„Du meinst...den Cruciatus-Fluch." Sie blickte auf. Auf Lupins Gesicht spiegelten sich eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Gefühle: Anspannung, Widerwille, ja sogar Furcht.

„Cruciatus." Wiederholte Helen und eine jähe Erinnerung blitzte in ihr auf – Bellatrix die über ihr stand, mit wahnsinnigem Lachen. Aber was hatte sie geschrien? War es nicht _Crucio_ gewesen? Helen nickte und sagte dann: „Wie wirkt er? Und warum gibt es überhaupt Zauber wie diese?" Lupin seufzte und sagte: „Fragst du aus einem bestimmten Grund?" Er schien genau zu wissen was in ihr vorging. Helen beschloss das auszusprechen was unsichtbar zwischen ihnen in der Schwebe hing. „Die Todesser bei denen ich gelebt habe, haben ihn oft gebraucht. An mir.." Professor Lupin wirkte auf ein mal wie ein alter Mann.

Helen wusste nicht was sie dazu getrieben hatte jetzt, hier in diesem Büro, mit ihrem Lehrer über die Folter, die sie während ihrer Kindheit erlebt hatte zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte das offene Gespräch am Samstag mit Harry etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Sie wollte nicht mehr davon laufen, ihre Erinnerungen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie wollte wissen was mit ihr geschehen war und warum. Möglicherweise lag es auch an ihrem plötzlichen Wunsch zu zaubern.

Lupin machte eine seltsame Bewegung nach vorne, fast als wollte er sie an den Schultern fassen, besann sich aber wieder. „Es tut mir Leid, was dir widerfahren ist." sagte er dann. Helen blickte verwirrt zu ihm auf. Warum mussten sich immer alle entschuldigen? „Aber Sie können doch nichts dafür!" entgegnete Helen. Lupin schien mit sich zu ringen. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn erneut und murmelte: „Das erklärt einiges. Deine Angst vor Zaubern zum Beispiel." Helen nickte. „Ja, aber ich glaube ich habe sie nun überwunden. Mir ist jetzt klar geworden wie wichtig es ist zu lernen sich zu verteidigen, anstatt wegzulaufen. Ich möchte jetzt alles lernen, ich möchte nicht mehr schwach sein."

Lupin lächelte nun. „Du klingst wie Harry. Ihr seid euch unglaublich ähnlich, das weißt du oder?"

Helen schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry ist nicht wie ich, er ist mutig und stark. Er wäre nie davon gelaufen."

„Du bist zu streng mit dir." entgegnete Lupin stirnrunzelnd. „Der Sprechende Hut hat dich nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor gesteckt." Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Dann versuchte es Helen erneut: „Sie haben mir noch nicht gesagt was dieser Zauber _macht_. Was er _ist._ " Lupin überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Hast du schon einmal von den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen gehört?" Helen schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind drei, der Imperius-Fluch, der Cruciatus-Fluch und der Avada Kedavra."

„Was sind-" begann Helen doch Lupin sprach weiter: „Eigentlich sollten wir dieses Thema erst im vierten Schuljahr behandeln, doch ich glaube du hast ein Recht darauf von ihnen zu erfahren. Sie alle drei sind verboten. Wer auch nur einen von ihnen gebraucht, kommt für den Rest seines Lebens nach Azkaban."

„Aber was _machen_ die?" fragte Helen atemlos.

Lupin fuhr zögernd fort: „Der, der Imperius-Fluch bricht den freien Willen seiner Opfer. Er zwingt die Menschen in die komplette Unterwerfung und jeder, der von ihm getroffen ist, muss ohne Ausnahme, ohne zu zögern jeden Befehl ausführen, den der andere von ihm verlangt."

Helen erschrak. Der freie Wille. „Das ist ja schrecklich! Weiß man denn nicht mehr, dass man unter dem Fluch steht?" Lupin überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Eine interessante Frage. Normalerweise kriegt man es mit, wenn man mit einem Fluch belegt wird, denke ich. Es gibt auch die Möglichkeit gegen ihn anzukämpfen, doch das erfordert einen unfassbaren Willen, und nicht viele schaffen es. Ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass, wenn man lange genug unter diesem Flucht steht, man selbst es irgendwann vergisst." Dem folgte ein Moment der Stille, dann sagte Helen: „Und die anderen?"

Lupin wischte sich erschöpft über das Gesicht, schien sich aber nicht über sie zu ärgern. „Der Avada Kedavra. Der Todesfluch. Es gibt keine Waffe gegen ihn, keine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen."

„Man, man stirbt einfach?"

„Genau." entgegnete Lupin.

„Und es ist nicht möglich sich zu verteidigen? Ihn irgendwie zu überleben? Das ist ja noch viel schlimmer." schloss Helen frustriert.

„Du erkennst also warum diese Zauber so hart bestraft werden...Es gibt allerdings eine bekannte Ausnahme. Eine Person die diesen Fluch bisher überlebt hat."

„Wen?" fragte Helen verwirrt als Lupin nicht fortfuhr.

„Deinen Bruder." sagte er schlicht. „Wobei man sollte vielleicht sagen eineinhalb Ausnahmen. Immerhin hast auch du den Fluch abbekommen, da du dich noch im Bauch deiner Mutter befandest." Darüber musste Helen eine Weile nachdenken. Die Tatsache, dass jemand versucht hatte sie zu töten noch bevor sie überhaupt geboren war, setzte ihr auf einmal ziemlich zu.

„Und der letzte?" flüsterte sie nach einer erneuten langen Pause. Lupin sah ihr direkt in die Augen als er sprach: „Der Folterfluch. Und besonders abscheulich: je mehr die Person, die ihn gebraucht den Schmerz des anderen genießt, desto schlimmer wird er." Helen nickte. Das erklärte einiges. „Aber es gibt nicht irgendwelche...Schäden? Spätfolgen meine ich."

„Alle bekannten Folgen sind rein psychologischer Art." sagte er traurig. Helen nickte. Dann sagte sie: „Eine letzte Frage noch Professor?"

„Nur zu." sagte Lupin erneut, doch Helen zögerte einen Moment. Sie hatte Angst zu weit zu gehen, doch Harry hatte einmal etwas angedeutet und sie musste wissen. „Wenn Sie mit meinem Vater befreundet waren dann, dann kannten Sie bestimmt auch Sirius Black?" Lupin holte scharf Luft und sagte rasch: „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Harry hat mal so was erwähnt.." Lupin starrte ihr durchdringend in die Augen. Dann sagte er: „Ja ich kannte ihn. Oder zumindest dachte ich das. Wäre das dann alles? Wir müssen noch kurz deine Hausübung besprechen." Helen nickte ein wenig enttäuscht, packte aber Pergament und Federkiel aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb Lupins Anweisungen nieder.

In dieser Nacht plagten Helen schlimme Träume. Sie besuchte wieder die Nacht ihrer Geburt, die ihr Tod hätte sein sollen. Sie konnte sich natürlich nicht daran erinnern, was wirklich passiert war, doch sie hatte die Geschichte von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht mittlerweile so oft gehört, dass ihr Kopf sich eigene Bilder konstruiert hatte.

Ihre Mutter, mit rundem Bauch. Ihre Mutter die schreit und um Harrys Leben bettelt. Ihre Mutter, die sich zwischen Harry und Voldemort wirft, den Fluch abfängt. Ohne zu zögern rettet sie das Leben ihres Sohnes. Genau so schnell war sie auch bereit das ihrer ungeborenen Tochter zu opfern.

Dann veränderte sich der Traum und Helen war von einer Ruine umgeben. Ihre tote Mutter lag vor ihr. Ihre leeren Augen starrten zu ihr hinauf. Plötzlich blitzte etwas Silbernes auf und Blut strömte aus Lilly Potters Bauch. Blut und noch mehr. Ein schleimiges, rotes Etwas wurde da gewaltsam aus ihr herausgerissen. Hände mit schwarzen Handschuhen trugen das sich windende, ekelerregende Ding. Eine Blutspur ergoss sich auf den weißen Boden. Das schleimige Bündel tat einen Schrei und Helen erwachte schweißüberströmt.


	5. Bedrohungen

Harry kniete mit Ron und Hermine im Schlamm, nicht weit entfernt von Hagrids Hütte. Sie hatten Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und ihre Aufgabe war es Flubberwürmer zu füttern. Das war so ziemlich die langweiligste Aufgabe die sie sich nur vorstellen konnten. Die Würmer suhlten sich im Dreck vor ihnen und die drei versuchten sie zu animieren etwas Salat zu essen, obwohl sie nicht wussten wo bei ihnen vorne oder hinten war. Wenn diese Aufgabe zu irgendetwas gut war, dann dazu, sich zu unterhalten, denn viel mehr gab es nicht zu tun.

„Das ist alles Malfoys Schuld." schnauzte Ron frustriert als er seit einer halben Stunde mit einer Hand voll Grünzeug vor den Würmern auf und ab wackelte. Die Flubberwürmer reagierten nur sehr zaghaft auf seine Versuche. „Ja." stimmte Harry zu. „Wenn er die Sache mit Seidenschnabel nicht provoziert hätte, würde Hagrid jetzt nicht auf so langweilige Geschöpfe zurück greifen."

Hermine war unterdessen damit beschäftigt eine Skizze der Würmer zu verfassen, sah aber nicht weniger frustriert aus.

„Und nachher eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen. Ich wette sie gibt uns noch mehr auf." murrte Ron weiter.

„Hat von euch schon wer mit Hagrid gesprochen?" fragte Hermine gedankenverloren. „Wisst ihr, ich glaube wir sollten ihm helfen sich auf die Verhandlung vorzubereiten. Wir können ihn nicht im Stich lassen." Harry und Ron stimmten leise zu und die drei blickten wie automatisch hinüber zu Hagrid. Seine Augen waren geschwollen, er spazierte mit gesenktem Blick zwischen den Schülern hin und her, ohne ihrer Arbeit wirkliche Beachtung zu schenken. Harry vermutete, dass er selbst die Flubberwürmer nicht spannender fand als der Rest der Klasse.

Nach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe machten sich die drei auf zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Sie konnten Malfoy hinter sich lachen hören und wussten, dass er über Seidenschnabel sprach. Nur mühsam konnte Harry sich davon abhalten sich umzudrehen, um ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

Vor dem Schlossportal wartete Helen bereits auf sie. Harry hatte sie gestern Abend nach ihrer Unterrichtsstunde bei Lupin nicht mehr gesehen, weil er Quidditschtraining gehabt hatte. Augenblicklich flammte Sorge in ihm auf, doch Helen lächelte ihnen entgegen. „Hey, alles klar?" fragte er und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf in die Eingangshalle. „Ja alles Bestens. Und bei euch? Wie war Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe?"

„Frustrierend." murrte Ron, doch in diesem Moment ertönte eine schallende Stimme hinter ihnen: „Hey Potter! Ist es denn wahr was sie im Propheten schreiben?" Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hatten sie eingeholt. Harrys Hand zuckte unwillkürlich in seine Tasche und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.

„Kommt, wir gehen weiter!" murmelte Hermine und packte ihn am Ellenbogen, doch Malfoy wandte sich mit bösartigem Grinsen an Helen: „Zuerst ne Squib und dann von einem _Muggle_ verprügelt! Wie tief kann man eigentlich sinken? Und so etwas nennt sich eine Hexe!"

„Halt den Mund!" brüllte Ron doch Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gepackt und brüllte: „ _Petrificus Totalus_!" Der Fluch hatte Malfoy nur verfehlt, weil Goyle ihn zur Seite gestoßen hatte. Er prallte scheppernd gegen eine Rüstung.

„Harry, Nein!" rief Hermine, doch Malfoy hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet und rief: „ _Furunkulus_!" Diesmal stieß Ron Harry beiseite und nahm stattdessen den Fluch auf sich. Augenblicklich sprießen hässliche kleine Furunkel aus Rons Armen und Gesicht.

„Ron!" Rief Hermine und beugte sich über ihn.

„Du verfluchter, mieser-." Harry wollte sich auf Malfoy stürzen doch in diesem Moment ertönte die Stimme einer entsetzt blickenden McGonagall. „Schluss damit! Sofort!" Sie war außer sich vor Wut und Harry wunderte sich fast, dass sie keinen Schaum spuckte. „50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin _und_ für Gryffindor!"

„Aber Professor-." Wollte Malfoy protestieren, doch Professor McGonagall fuhr dazwischen. „Miss Bones Sie bringen Mister Weasley sofort in den Krankenflügel! Der Rest von Ihnen folgt mir und zwar sofort!" Harry war so wütend auf Malfoy, dass es ihm gleich war, was nun geschah.

Er blickte zu Helen und sah, dass sie am ganzen Leib schlotterte. Dann bemerkte Harry die umstehenden Schüler. Etliche von ihnen standen am Rand der Halle und beobachteten sie, viele starrten zu Helen und Harry und flüsterten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Helen war knallrot.

Harry, Helen und Hermine folgten Professor McGonagall mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau. „Professor, es war nicht unsere Schuld." begann Hermine doch McGonagall unterbrach sie. „Davon möchte ich jetzt nichts hören Miss Granger." Hermine verstummte sofort, sie war es nicht gewohnt von Lehrern angeschrien zu werden.

Sie betraten das Lehrerzimmer. Professor Lupin saß in einer Ecke, vor ihm lagen einige Rollen Pergament ausgebreitet, es schienen Aufsätze von Schülern zu sein, die er gerade kontrollierte. Er blickte auf als sie das Zimmer betraten. Auch Snape war hier, doch er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Ah Severus gut, dass du hier bist." sagte Professor McGonagall forsch. „Dann sei so gut und kümmere dich um diese drei hier." sie wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.

„Ist etwas vorgefallen?" fragte Lupin aus der Ecke.

„Ich habe diese sechs hier, einschließlich Mister Weasley, soeben dabei erwischt wie sie sich mitten in der Eingangshalle lautstark duellierten." fuhr Professor McGonagall fort.

„Tatsächlich?" Entgegnete Snape mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Sein Blick traf den Harrys und Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Zunächst möchte ich wissen, was ihr alle euch dabei gedacht habt!" sagte Professor McGonagall und Malfoy und Hermine sprudelten gleichzeitig los.

„Potter ging auf mich los, er hat den _Petrificus Totalus_ benutzt..."

„Es war Malfoy Professor! Er hat Helen beleidigt, er sprach über den Propheten..."

„...ich hab ihn nur nicht abgekriegt, weil Goyle mich aus dem Weg geschubst hat..."

„...dann hat er Ron verhext, wir haben uns nur verteidigt."

„...wir haben _uns_ verteidigt! Potter ist komplett ausgerastet! Er gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass Hagrid nun Probleme bekommt!"

„Das genügt!" fauchte Professor McGonagall. „Severus ich überlasse die Bestrafung dieser drei dir. Ihr jedoch bleibt hier!" Sie deutete auf Harry, Hermine und Helen. Harry hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht zu widersprechen. McGonagall sah furchteinflößend aus.

Snape neigte gleichgültig den Kopf, ging durch die Tür und winkte Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle mit sich. Nun redete auch Harry auf McGonagall ein, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

Schlussendlich bekamen sie alle vier (einschließlich Rons) Nachsitzen und verließen frustriert das Lehrerzimmer. Sie hatten das Mittagessen verpasst und konnten auch Ron nicht mehr besuchen, da Harry weiter zu Wahrsagen, Hermine zu Arithmantik und Helen zu ihrer ersten Stunde Verwandlung musste. Da Harry ohnehin schon zu spät zu Wahrsagen kam, beschloss er Helen noch zu Professor McGonagalls Büro zu begleiten. Unwillkürlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Helen wohl kaum einen schlechteren Start mit McGonagall hätte haben können.

Helen lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Geländer der Eulerei und spähte hinab auf das Schlossgelände. Um sie herum ertönte immer wieder ein Fiepen und Kreischen von ankommenden Eulen. Manche hatten eine Maus, oder einen kleinen Vogel im Schnabel, andere einen Brief. Helen konnte die Gewächshäuser sehen, den See und auch Hagrids Hütte. Es wurde allmählich Winter. Der erste Frost lag als weißer Mantel über dem Gelände. Die Sonne war noch nicht vollständig aufgegangen und so wirkte sogar der ferne Nebel der Dementoren weniger bedrohlich.

Diese Tageszeit hatte Helen am liebsten. Wenn noch alle schliefen konnte sie allein mit ihren Gedanken sein.

Etwas Großes Dunkles war neben Hagrids Hütte angebunden. Das musste der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel sein. Hagrid warf ihm gerade kleine Fleischstücke zu, die er in der Luft auffing. Er hatte sie für Samstag zum Tee eingeladen. Es war bald Wochenende und Harry würde den ganzen Samstag zusammen mit Ron und Hermine in Hogsmeade verbringen.

Eine kleine Eule pikste sie ins Ohr und Helen kraulte ihr gedankenverloren den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte sie noch immer nicht vollständig realisiert, dass sie nun tatsächlich in Hogwarts war. Als Harry zu seinem ersten Jahr aufgebrochen war, hatte sie ihre Tage damit verbracht sich seinen Alltag auszumalen, hatte seine vielen Briefe unzählige Male gelesen und jedes Detail aufgesaugt. Doch keine ihrer Vorstellungen war der Realität auch nur nahe gekommen. Harry hatte ihre Träumereien zunehmend mit Bildern und Geschichten gefüttert, wann immer er wieder in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war.

Abends im Schrank hatte er ihr jede Einzelheit über das Schloss, die Ländereien, den Unterricht, Peeves und Quidditsch erzählt. Ron und Hermine waren immer irgendwie Teil seiner Geschichten gewesen und obwohl Helen sich manchmal dafür geschämt hatte war ihr klar, dass sie großen Neid empfanden hatte. Natürlich wollte sie, dass Harry glücklich war, doch es war fast unmöglich gewesen sich diese tollen Geschichten anzuhören, ohne neidisch zu werden.

Ab ihrem elften Geburtstag, der ohne die Ankunft von Briefen vergangen war, wurde aus ihrem Neid eine zunehmend starke Sehnsucht und auch Trotz. Sie hatte nahezu rund um die Uhr schlechte Laune gehabt und zog sich auch immer häufiger in ihren Schrank zurück.

Das seltsame war aber, dass sie, obwohl nun alle ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen waren, immer noch diesen nagenden Neid empfand. Hogwarts war wunderbar, doch das utopische Leben, das Helen sich ausgemalt hatte, lebte sie hier nicht. Aber nicht Hogwarts, oder gar Harry waren für diese Tatsache verantwortlich, sondern ganz einfach Helen selbst. Sie war das Problem. Sie war nicht so mutig wie sie es in ihrer Vorstellung immer gewesen war. In ihren Träumereien hatte sie mit Harry zusammen den Stein der Weisen gerettet und auch die Riesenschlange getötet. Doch die Realität sah anders aus. In Wirklichkeit hatte Helen schon Schwierigkeiten damit ein normales Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine zu führen, wie sollte sie sich also jemals mit anderen Mitschülern unterhalten, geschweige denn Freunde finden? Außerdem hielten sie doch alle für eine Squib. Sie hatte zwar gezaubert, doch zwei Jahre zu spät...

Malfoys Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn: _Wie tief kann man eigentlich sinken? Und so etwas nennt sich eine Hexe!_ Er hat Recht, dachte sie. Eigentlich sollte sie über so etwas nicht nachdenken, doch aus irgendeinem Grund nagten seine Worte an ihr. Sie erinnerten sie an all die düsteren Gedanken, die sie während der vielen Stunden im Schrank durchlebt hatte.

Als Harry gegangen war hatte sie sich zunehmend mit ihrem Schlafplatz angefreundet. Er bot ihr Sicherheit und Privatsphäre, aber vor allen Dingen Ruhe. In dieser Zeit hatte sie die verschiedensten Gemütszustände durchlebt. Mal war sie froh gewesen und hatte die Stille genossen, dann war sie wieder traurig, wütend und neidisch.

Mit ihrer Platzangst hatte Helen sich allmählich arrangiert und hatte sogar den zusätzlichen Raum den Harrys Abwesenheit hinterlassen hatte geschätzt. Abgesehen von ihren Träumereien von Hogwarts hatte Helen aber auch viel Zeit damit verbracht über ihre Tante nachzudenken. Wann immer sie sich besonders einsam gefühlt hatte, sich all die tollen Dinge die Harry gerade erleben musste ausmalte und der Neid sie zu überwältigen drohte, kam sie nicht umhin Verständnis für Petunia zu entwickeln. Harry hatte ihr zwar versichert, dass die Dursleys Zauberei ausnahmslos verabscheuten, doch sie war sich da nicht so sicher. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich in solchen Momenten immer, ob Petunia sich wohl auch so elend gefühlt hatte, als Helens Mutter nach Hogwarts gekommen war und sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Etwas regte sich plötzlich am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und zog Helens Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein großer, bärengleicher Hund saß da und lugte zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Helen beobachtete ihn eine Weile lang, und fragte sich ob er vielleicht zu Hagrid gehörte, denn sie wusste aus Harrys Erzählungen, dass dieser einen Hund besaß. Er schien allerdings seltsam weit entfernt von Hagrids Hütte. Der Hund hatte seinen Kopf erhoben und spähte hinauf zu den Bäumen.

Helen beobachtete ihn noch ein Weile, wie er einfach nur da saß und sich nicht rührte.

Dann sprang plötzlich eine rote Katze vom Baum hinab.

Helen sah nun ganz genau hin, denn sie erwartete, dass der Hund jeden Moment losspringen und die Katze jagen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Die beiden Tiere saßen einfach nur da, sich gegenüber, sahen sich an, ohne jede Regung. Irgendwann drehte sich der Hund dann schließlich um und spazierte wieder zurück in den Wald. Helen folgte ihm verwirrt mit den Augen, bis der Wald ihn verschluckte.

Dann brach die Wolkenwand allmählich auf und ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl lag sich angenehm über ihren Arm. Helen wandte sich seufzend ab vom Wald und blickte noch einmal hoch zu den Eulen. Es war seltsam, doch die Tatsache, dass es nun niemanden mehr gab, dessen Briefe die Eulen ihr bringen würden, machte sie seltsam wehmütig.

Helen kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Stundenplan. Es war Freitag. Gestern hatte sie ihre erste Stunde Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde gehabt. Professor McGonagall war Gott sei Dank keine nachtragende Person. Bis auf die kleine Notiz, die sie ihr am Ende der Stunde gereicht hatte (mit Ort und Zeit für ihre Strafarbeit), hatte sie den Vorfall mit Malfoy nicht mehr erwähnt. Helen dachte außerdem, dass Verwandlung ein Fach war, welches ihr sogar gefallen könnte, denn der Gegenstand für ihre Zauber waren, anders als in Verteidigung gegen die Dunkel Künste, keine lebenden Objekte, sondern harmlose Gegenstände. Das machte das Zaubern für sie wesentlich einfacher. McGonagall hatte ihr aufgetragen eine Nadel in ein Streichholz zu verwandeln und am Ende war sie sogar aus Holz gewesen. Somit verließ Helen diese Stunde mit dem Gefühl, nicht komplett miserabel abgeschnitten zu haben.

Kräuterkunde dagegen war überraschend langweilig gewesen. Professor Sprout war eine sehr angenehme, nette Person, doch auch etwas schrullig und plump. Sie hatte ihr stolz mehrere Pflanzen präsentiert. Gefährliche Pflanze, die sie erst in späteren Schuljahren behandeln würden, und Helen wusste, dass sie sie beeindrucken wollte, doch Helen wurde eher abgeschreckt. Es war sogar eine dabei, die aussah wie ein groteskes Baby. Sie musste Ohrenschützer tragen, da dessen Schrei sie töten konnte. Und nun lag ein halbfertiger Aufsatz über Teufelsschlingen in ihrer Tasche, eine, wie der Namen bereits erahnen ließ, nicht weniger beunruhigende Pflanze.

Am meisten freute Helen sich aber auf die heutigen Stunden. Es war noch ganz früh, das Frühstück hatte noch nicht mal begonnen, doch gleich danach würde Helen hinunter in die Kerker gehen, um bei Professor Snape ihre erste Stunde Zaubertränke zu nehmen. Trotz ihrer Vorfreude verspürte Helen aber auch große Nervosität. Diese fühlte sich allerdings anders an, als vor Lupins Stunden. Da hatte sie Angst vorm Zaubern gehabt, hatte aber gleichzeitig gewusst, dass Lupin ein netter Mensch und ein guter Lehrer war. Bei Snape war es genau anders herum. Zaubertränke fand sie ungeheuer faszinierend, hatte aber mittlerweile genug Geschichten über Snape gehört, von ihren eigenen Erfahrungen ganz zu schweigen, dass sie wusste, die folgenden Stunden konnten sehr unangenehm werden. Es regte sich aber auch zunehmend ein gewisser Trotz in ihr. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr schikanieren lassen, von niemandem.

Allmählich machte Helen sich auf, Richtung Große Halle. Sie traf vereinzelt auf Schüler, doch die meisten schienen noch zu müde und zu verschlafen, um viel Notiz von Helen zu nehmen. Ihr war es nur recht.

Auch der Gryffindortisch war nur spärlich besetzt und Helen ließ sich zufrieden etwas abseits nieder.

„Morgen." sagte ein Junge links von Helen und lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

„Morgen." nuschelte Helen zurück und versuchte dabei zu lächeln, doch als ihr keine weitere Erwiderung in den Sinn kam, senkte sie schließlich den Kopf und spürte gleichzeitig, wie ihre Wangen sich rot färbten.

Einen großen Teller Rührei und zwei Stück Schokoladenkuchen später, füllte sich die Große Halle allmählich und Helen hatte erfolgreich jedes Gespräch, sowie Blickkontakte vermieden, obwohl einige es versucht hatten. Helens mangelnde Fähigkeit mit Menschen umzugehen bereitete ihr zunehmend Kopfzerbrechen. Sie wusste nicht warum sie sich so verhielt, wie sie sich verhielt, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Egal wie freundlich und wie offen die Menschen auf sie zu kamen, Helen konnte nicht anders als ihnen sofort zu misstrauen, alles zu hinterfragen was sie zu ihr sagten und ihnen Schlechtes zu unterstellen. Immer witterte sie irgendwelche Bösartigkeiten, hinter jedem Wort und jedem Lächeln.

Missmutig kramte Helen den Aufsatz für Sprout hervor, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben und kritzelte weiter auf ihm herum, während sie wartete, dass die Zeit verging und Harry kam. Als erstes kam allerdings Ginny. Sie setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Morgen." sagte Helen und versuchte ein freundliches Lächeln. Ginny war Rons Schwester und auch Harrys Freundin, außerdem wusste Helen, dass Ginny im vergangenen Jahr in einige schlimme Dinge verwickelt gewesen war und, dass Harry ihr wohl das Leben gerettet hatte. Aus irgendeinen Grund erschien ihr Ginny vor diesem Hintergrund viel sympathischer.

„Was hast du heute?" fragte Ginny, während sie Helen und sich selbst Kürbissaft nachschenkte.

„Um neun habe ich Zaubertränke bei Snape und danach Zauberkunst bei Flitwick" sagte Helen mit Blick auf ihren Stundenplan. „Und am Abend muss ich noch mal zu Lupin." Während sie sprach gesellten sich auch Harry, Ron und Hermine endlich dazu.

„Na dann viel Spaß. Snape hast du ja schon kennengelernt." sagte Ginny und nahm sich einen Toast. Helen nickte grimmig.

„Sieh bloß zu, dass du dich gut anstellst! Wenn er schlechte Laune kriegt, lasst er das später an uns aus." rief Ron und erntete dafür böse Blicke von Hermine.

„Was denn? Ist doch so." murmelte er, senkte aber den Blick.

„Wie auch immer, nimm bei Snape einfach nichts persönlich, dann wird schon alles klappen." sagte Hermine.

In Helen regte sich nun aber ein gewisser Trotz. Warum sie immer alle dachten sie aufmuntern und ermutigen zu müssen? Sie hatte doch gar nichts Schlechtes über Snape gesagt...

„Ach ich denke, der Unterricht wird sehr interessant werden. Wegen Snape mach ich mir keine Sorgen." sagte Helen lässig, auch wenn sie selbst nicht ganz an ihre Worte glaubte.

„Ja genau. Macht ihr keine Panik bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hat." sagte Ginny.

„Ich bin mal neugierig, ob Snape Helen auch so hasst wie Harry." sagte Ron unverblümt. Helen hatte genug Geschichten gehört, um zu wissen, dass es stimmte. Snape musste Harry tatsächlich hassen, doch Harry erwiderte dessen Hass so leidenschaftlich, dass Helen nicht sagen konnte, wer damit begonnen hatte. Viele Male hatten seine Briefe nur so gestrotzt von Flüchen und Beschimpfungen über ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

„Würde wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen Unterschied machen. Einzelunterricht bei Snape. Darum beneidet dich wirklich niemand!" sagte Harry und sah dabei aus, als würde ihm allein die Vorstellung schon einen ziemlichen Schreck verpassen.

Ron murmelte zustimmend.

Hermine war unterdessen hinter dem Tagespropheten verschwunden und Helen fragte, halb belustigt, halb ernst: „Und, wieder was neues über mich im Propheten?"

Auch Harry und Ron blickten auf, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass noch etwas kommt." sagte sie.

„Warum das?" fragte Helen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete Ron.

„Dad hat erzählt, dass sie im Zaubereiministerium ziemlich unzufrieden mit Kimmkorns Darstellung waren. Vor allem diese Misora aus dem Aurorenbüro war wohl ziemlich wütend. Angeblich hat sie Kimkorn die Leviten gelesen, von wegen sie solle sich ein anderes Opfer für ihre Schauergeschichten suchen."

„Hm." machte Helen. „Das ist aber nett." Sie konnte sich noch gut an Frau Misora erinnern. Sie war es gewesen, die Helen damals befreit hatte. Zusammen mit einem Dutzend anderer, namenloser Auroren, hatte sie jenen Keller gestürmt und es waren ihre Arme gewesen, die die kleine, verängstigte Helen hinausgetragen hatten. Es fühlte sich seltsam an daran zu zurück zu denken. Als wäre nicht Helen dieses Mädchen gewesen. Es schien so weit weg zu sein, wie eine Erinnerung aus einem anderen Leben.

„Ich muss langsam los." sagte Helen irgendwann und stand auf. „Sehen wir uns nachher?" fragte sie Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab nachher noch Zauberkunst, dann Zaubertränke und am Abend Quidditschtraining. Du könntest doch vorbeikommen und es dir ansehen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, vielleicht mache ich das." sagte Helen mit immer noch bemüht fröhlicher Stimme und ging dann Ginny hinterher hinaus.

Als sie die steilen Stufen zum Kerker hinabging meinte sie Schritte hinter sich zu hören, und tatsächlich, noch ehe sie den ersten Gang durchquert hatte, sagte eine leise Stimme ihren Namen. Sie wandte sich verwundert um. Malfoy stand hinter ihr. Diesmal war er alleine, ohne Crabbe und Goyle und als ob ihre Abwesenheit das bewirkte, schien er nun viel weniger feindselig, fast schon freundlich.

„Was willst du?" fragte Helen angespannt.

„Was machst du hier unten?" sagte er, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

„Das geht _dich_ gar nichts an." entgegnete Helen kühl.

Er zog die Brauen hoch. „Warum so feindselig _Potter_?" fragte er höhnisch und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Das fragst du noch?" sagte Helen fassungslos und musste den Drang unterdrücken zurückzuweichen. Er schwieg und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, doch Helen wandte sich zum gehen.

„Warte!" rief er dann. „Ich muss mit dir reden!" er starrte sie wütend an. Helen rang mit sich. Sie sollte einfach weitergehen und ihn ignorieren. Kontakt mit Malfoy hatte ihr noch nie gut getan. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund zögerte sie.

„Was willst du?" fauchte sie schließlich. Seine Augen blitzten, doch als er sprach war seine Stimme ruhig. „Dich zur Vernunft rufen."

„Mich zur Vernunft rufen." Wiederholte Helen kühl. Malfoy nickte.

„Und das soll heißen?" fragte sie schließlich als Malfoy keine Anstalten machte, seine Worte genauer zu erklären.

Er verdrehte kurz die Augen und es wirkte als müsse er sich zwingen weiter zu sprechen. Er sah Helen an, als wäre sie etwas ekliges, lästiges und als wäre sie seine Zeit eigentlich nicht wert.

„Crabbe und Goyle sind wirklich wütend. _Ich_ bin wirklich wütend." sprach er schließlich ziemlich schnell. „Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen und das weißt du. Also hör endlich auf dich hinter Potter zu verstecken und stell dich uns."

Helen glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er hatte vielleicht Nerven! Sie sah ihn fassungslos an, doch Malfoy blickte nicht weg. Er erwiderte ihren Blick so sicher, dass Helen irgendwann doch zu Boden sah.

„Dir ist bewusst wie absurd du klingst?" fragte Helen schließlich. Doch Malfoy zuckte nur die Achsel und sagte: „Als würde es mich interessieren, was jemand wie du von mir hälst. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, was dich erwartet und, dass es unumgänglich ist. Also bring es doch einfach hinter dich."

Malfoy verschränkte während dem Sprechen die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück gegen die steinerne Mauer.

Die Tatsache, dass ihr Gespräch sich gerade darum drehte, dass Helen sich doch nicht so haben sollte, und es doch einfach zu lassen sollte, sich von ihm, Crabbe und Goyle für etwas bestrafen zu lassen, was noch nicht mal Helens Schuld gewesen war, schien ihm überhaupt nicht unangenehm oder aber grotesk zu erscheinen.

Helen war ob dieser Dreistigkeit zu fassungslos, um etwas Sinnvolles zu entgegnen und starrte ihn nur mit offenen Mund an.

Doch Malfoy schien zufrieden, er hatte gesagt, was er sagen wollte und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Also nicht vergessen _Potter_ , du entkommst uns nicht." sagte er noch einmal, bis er schließlich entspannt und leichtfüßig davon spazierte.

Helen unterdrückte ein wütendes Schnauben und wandte sich dann selbst zum Gehen.

Sie war seit ihrer Flucht nicht mehr mit Malfoy allein gewesen und das war nun auch ihr erstes Gespräch gewesen ohne, dass er versucht hatte sie zu verhexen. Doch sie kannte seine Spielchen nur zu gut. Im einen Moment war er nett und fürsorglich und man hatte fast das Gefühl mit einem Freund zu sprechen, bis man ihm den Rücken kehrte, und feststellte, dass man nur Teil seiner wirren, kranken Psychospielchen war. Natürlich spielte er mit ihr, das war Helen klar. Warum sonst sollte er nun kommen und das Gespräch mit ihr suchen, als um ihre Angst noch zu verstärken. Angst war im Moment allerdings nicht das Wort mit welchem sie ihre Empfindungen beschreiben würde. Wut traf es da viel eher. Wut über seine Worte, seine Haltung und seine Dreistigkeit, ihr selbstsicher zu begegnen, in die Augen zu sehen und sie dann zu bitten doch endlich damit aufzuhören, sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen.

Völlig gedankenverloren und noch immer voller, starker Emotionen, klopfte Helen schließlich an Snapes Bürotür. Erst als sich die Tür öffnete und er direkt vor ihr stand, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Sie sind zu spät." begrüßte er sie.

„Ja, tut mir Leid Professor, ich wurde aufgehalten und-"

„Wenn ich meine Zeit mit schlechten Ausreden und Lügen verschwenden wollte, könnte ich ebenso gut ihren Bruder unterrichten." fuhr er dazwischen, schloss die Tür und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Setzen!" befahl er und Helen bemühte sich eiligst zu gehorchen. Das Gespräch mit Malfoy wurde sehr schnell aus ihren Gedanken vertrieben, als Snape sie aus einem Schleier aus fettigem Haar heraus anstarrte und zu sprechen begann:

„Meine Aufgabe ist es, und glauben Sie mir ich habe mich wahrlich nicht darum gerissen, Sie in die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei einzuführen. Mein Ziel ist es Ihnen, innerhalb eines Jahres, das Wissen zweier Jahre anzueignen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte spöttisch. „Ich möchte Ihnen nicht verschweigen, dass meine, mittlerweile 12 jährige Erfahrung an dieser Schule mich gelehrt hat, dass ein solches Ziel sehr unwahrscheinlich, wenn nicht gar unmöglich ist. Hinzu kommt, sollten Sie ähnlich talentiert sein wir Ihr Bruder, und daran zweifle ich nicht, ist es vielleicht das Beste, wenn wir es gleich dabei belassen und sie mit den anderen im ersten Jahr beginnen, um nicht meine und Ihre Zeit zu verschwenden." Als Snape geendet hatte stahl sich ein böses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Helen konnte nicht umhin ein wenig den Mut zu verlieren. So eine entmutigende Begrüßungsrede hatte sie noch nie gehört.

„Nun?" sagte Snape und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Er wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir gleich aufgeben sollten, Sir." erwiderte Helen steif. Sie ballte unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wenn Sie es denn wünschen. Fahren wir fort." sagte Snape gleichgültig, erhob sich und nahm ein Blatt Pergament vom Tisch. Er reichte es Helen.

„Wir werden bald sehen, ob wir unser Ziel erreichen können." er zog seinen Zauberstab, machte einen Schlenker und plötzlich erschien auf dem Pergament eine Liste mit Zutaten. „Das hier ist ein einfacher Heiltrank, um Furunkel zu beseitigen. Jeder Dummkopf würde ihn Zustande bringen. Sie haben..." er blickte auf die Uhr „...nun noch 40 Minuten Zeit. Ich warte." Und er setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, kaum einen halben Meter von Helen entfernt und beobachtete sie über seine Hakennase hinweg.

Helen brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass es nun an ihr war etwas zu tun und, dass sie nur sehr wenig Zeit hatte zu beweisen, dass sie kein hoffnungsloser Fall war.

Hektisch blätterte sie in ihrem Zaubertränkebuch bis zur richtigen Seite. Dann kramte sie ihren Kessel aus der Tasche, stellte ihn auf den Tisch und entzündete eine kleine Flamme darunter. Sie blickte auf die Liste der Zutaten, doch Snapes Blick folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Es war sehr irritierend. Sie wog getrocknete Nesseln ab und warf sie in den Kessel. Dann nahm sie drei Schlangengiftzähne heraus und zermahlte sie mit dem Mörser.

Helen hätte sich liebend gerne in die letzte, dunkelste Ecke des Zimmers zurückgezogen, um dort in Ruhe weiter zu arbeiten. Snape starrte sie die ganze Zeit über an, und brachte sie damit furchtbar aus dem Konzept. Helen vergaß immer wieder die Menge der benötigten Zutaten und wie oft sie rühren musste. Ständig warf sie Blicke auf die Anleitung, doch jedes Mal wenn sie das tat, hörte sie Snape spöttisch schnauben, oder leise lachen.

Im Zimmer wurde es allmählich heiß und dampfig und Helen trat der Schweiß aus. Trotz allem fand sie, dass sie relativ gut zurecht kam. Sie wollte Snape unbedingt beweisen, dass sie diesen Trank brauen konnte.

Sie nahm den Kessel von der Flamme und fügte noch Stachelschweinpastillen hinzu. Der Trank nahm augenblicklich eine scharlachrote Farbe an. Helen blickte noch mal in ihr Buch. Eigentlich sollte er mittlerweile gelb sein. Verzweifelt überflog sie noch mal alle Schritte, für den Fall, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte. Snapes schadenfrohes Lachen ertönte erneut und sie schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und las dann noch mal. Schritt 15: _Den Trank von der Flamme nehmen. Schritt 16: Stachelschweinpastillen hinzufügen. Schritt 17: Drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren._ Das war es! Helen hätte vor Erleichterung fast aufgelacht. Sie rührte drei mal, er schäumte kurz auf und veränderte dann die Farbe. Es war zwar immer noch kein perfektes Gelb, aber immerhin besser als zuvor.

Gerade wollte sie wieder in ihr Buch blicken als Snape sich erhob. Sie blickte auf.

„Ihre Zeit ist um." sagte er und lächelte süffisant.

„Jetzt schon?" fragte Helen matt und wischte sich über die Stirn. Es standen mindestens noch fünf Punkte in ihrem Buch, die sie nicht ausgeführt hatte.

„Für mehr Zeit hätten Sie pünktlich kommen müssen." Snape beugte sich über ihren Kessel und rümpfte die Nase. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs verschwand der gesamte Inhalt.

„Nächste Woche machen wir weiter mit Stärkungstränken. Ich erwarte von ihnen einen ausführlichen Aufsatz über den Stärkungstrank, seinen Nutzen, wie auch seine Wirkung. Sie können gehen." sagte er knapp und setzte sich dann wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Dieser abrupte Rauswurf verblüffte Helen, als er ihr aber einen gehässigen Blick zuwarf, stopfte sie hastig ihren Kessel und die Reste der Zutaten in die Tasche und verließ das Zimmer.

Stirnrunzelnd ging Helen Richtung Treppe. Sie konnte jetzt überhaupt nicht sagen, ob ihre erste Stunde ein Erfolg gewesen war oder nicht. Sie wusste noch nicht mal, ob ihr der Trank gelungen war und dieses plötzliche Ende hatte sie nur noch mehr verwirrt.

Helen bog um die Ecke und rechnete fast damit wieder Malfoy zu begegnen, doch der Gang war leer. Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Gleich noch mal Harry!" rief Wood quer über das Spielfeld zu ihm hinüber und reckte den Daumen. Harry öffnete seine Faust und der kleine goldene Schnatz zischte wieder los. Er gab ihm 10 Sekunden Vorsprung, obwohl er bereits nach kürzerer Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann sauste er hinterher.

In knapp drei Wochen stand das nächste Quidditschspiel an, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, und die Gryffindors übten verbissener denn je. Noch eine Niederlage konnten sie sich nicht leisten, wenn sie eine Chance auf den Pokal haben wollten, (wie Wood sie nur zu gerne erinnerte).

Vier Abende die Woche trainierten sie nun, doch so kräftezerrend wie an diesem Abend, war es noch nie gewesen. Es stürmte heftig und Harry war bereits nach nur ein paar Runden nass bis auf die Knochen. Darüber hinaus peitschte ihnen der Regen ins Gesicht und machte es fast unmöglich irgendetwas zu erkennen. Seit fast zwei Stunden flogen sie nun schon, doch Harry war es erst einmal gelungen den Schnatz zu fangen. Es war auch nicht leicht mitzuverfolgen, wie es den anderen erging, doch ihre grimmigen und frustrierten Gesichter sprachen Bände.

Wood bestand darauf weiter zu trainieren, für den Fall, dass die Bedingungen an jenem Samstag ähnlich schlecht wären, doch Harry hielt dieses Training für sinnlos und war mit dieser Meinung offensichtlich nicht alleine. Wann immer er an den Zwillingen vorbeiflog, konnte er sie lautstark fluchen hören und er selbst konnte überhaupt nichts erkennen, geschweige denn den Schnatz fangen.

Harry flog gerade hoch über die Tribünen hinweg, duckte sich hastig unter einem Klatscher weg und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, als er ihn sah. Ein großer schwarzer Hund saß da, in der obersten Reihe und sein Gesicht war ihm zugewandt. Harry traf fast der Schlag und er trudelte ein paar Meter abwärts, schaffte es aber gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich am Besenstiel festzuklammern.

Dann wandte er den Kopf und sah zurück zu den Tribünen - der Hund verschwunden. _Nicht jetzt, nicht hier,_ dachte Harry und Angst stieg in ihm hoch. Er drehte noch ein paar Runden und hielt nun nicht mehr nach dem Schnatz Ausschau, sondern nach etwas Großem, Schwarzen, hoffte auf irgendetwas, einem Anzeichen dafür, dass seine Augen ihm nur einen Streich gespielt hatten.

Dann schüttelte Harry den Kopf um sich zu sammeln. _Reiß dich zusammen,_ dachte er und bemerkte erst dann, dass Wood offenbar alle zu Boden winkte. Immer noch zerstreut, schoss auch Harry hinab in die Tiefe. Der Rest des Teams wirkte sehr mitgenommen und alle starrten Wood finster an.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ihr seid müde und es ist kalt." sagte dieser gerade. „Aber es ist wichtig, dass wir auf alles vorbereitet sind. Was wenn es Samstag auch so stürmt, dann haben wir den Ravenclaws gegenüber einen Vorteil. Die waren noch nie bei so einem Wetter trainieren."

„Aus gutem Grund." sagte Fred halblaut doch Wood fuhr fort.

„Dieses Training könnte den Unterschied machen zwischen Triumph oder Misserfolg, Sieg oder Niederlage, Pokal oder-"

„Schon gut, schon gut, wir habens verstanden Wood." sagte Alicia. „Aber es bringt uns den Pokal auch nicht näher, wenn wir alle krank werden."

„Da hat sie recht." sagte Harry und auch der Rest murmelte zustimmend. Wood überlegte noch einen Moment, doch dann ertönte ein besonders heftiger Donnerschlag und alle zuckten zusammen. „Jetzt ist es vielleicht wirklich unklug weiter zu trainieren." sagte er dann.

„Dankeschön!" sagte Angelina gereizt.

„Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass das heutige Training sinnlos war." sprach Wood weiter.

Harry hörte nun aber nicht mehr richtig zu. Er schulterte seinen Besen und folgte den anderen in die Umkleide, warf dabei aber immer wieder Blicke hoch zur Tribüne.

Als er es schließlich nicht mehr länger aushielt fragte er Fred. „Fred, du hast nicht zufällig auch diesen Hund gesehen?"

„Was für einen Hund?" fragte George, während Fred den Kopf schüttelte. Harry schlüpfte gerade aus seinem Umhang, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Da war ein großer schwarzer Hund, mitten auf den Tribünen." sagte er, doch Fred und George blickten nur verwirrt.

„Bei dem Wetter? Glaub kaum, dass irgendein Tier sich freiwillig da draußen herumtreibt, wenn es so heftig gießt." sagte Fred. Harry nickte und wandte sich ab, ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Harry vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Wood hatte sie heute wirklich bis zum Äußersten getrieben und Harry war hundemüde, doch sein Kopf fühlte sich hellwach. Er knetete gedankenverloren seine Hände im Schoß und musste sich davon abhalten hinauf zu gehen und Ron zu wecken. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich wieder gesehen und er schien auch dieses Mal der Einzige gewesen zu sein. Der Rest der Quidditschmannschaft hatte nichts bemerkt, was allerdings auch daran liegen könnte, dass sie so verbissen trainiert hatten, dachte Harry.

Er sagte sich immer und immer wieder, dass es nichts bedeutete, dass er gar nicht wirklich dagewesen war, doch in Wirklichkeit glaubte Harry nicht daran. Er wollte weder Ron noch Hermine davon erzählen, denn er wusste genau wie sie reagieren würden. Hermine wäre spöttisch und würde sich über ihn lustig machen, Ron bekäme es sofort mit der Angst zu tun, und würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, um wieder auf Black zu sprechen zu kommen.

Harry hatte auch kurz überlegt Helen davon zu erzählen, wollte aber nicht den Eindruck erwecken, nun vollends die Nerven zu verlieren.

Also saß er hier im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte nach. War es denn wirklich möglich, dass es sich bei diesem Hund um den Grimm handelte? Zweimal hatte er ihn bisher gesehen und beide Male war er in tödlicher Gefahr gewesen.

Das erste Mal diesen Sommer im Ligusterweg, nachdem er Tante Magda aufgeblasen hatte. Er war hinaus auf die Straße gerannt, rasend vor Wut und bereit die Dursleys sofort zu verlassen. Und da hatte er gestanden. Zwischen zwei Büschen, im Dunkeln nur zu erkennen, da er selbst schwärzer war als die Nacht. Seine Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen, doch dann ertönte Helens verzweifelter Ruf und Harry hatte sich abgewandt, hin zu Helen, die aus dem Haus gerannt kam, um ihn anzuflehen, zurück zu kommen. Der Wagen, der plötzlich aus Mrs. Figgs Einfahrt gekommen war, hatte ihn nur knapp verfehlt. Als Harry dann wieder zurück sah, war der Hund bereits verschwunden gewesen.

Und heute war er wieder da, und Harry wäre beinahe abgestürzt.

Er raufte sich die Haare, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er wusste er sollte Professor Trelawneys Worte nicht ernst nehmen. Er wusste, Hermine hatte vermutlich recht und sie war wirklich nicht mehr als eine aufgeblasene Schwindlerin, doch er konnte auch nicht die Augen davor verschließen, dass er nun tatsächlich zwei Mal einem genau solchen Hund, wie von ihr prophezeit, begegnet war und, dass niemand sonst ihn zu sehen schien.

Harry hatte Snapes Aufsatz auf dem Schoß. Er hatte ihn herausgeholt in der Hoffnung, sich damit ein wenig ablenken zu können, doch es gab im Moment nichts, wofür er sich weniger interessierte, als für Aufheiterungstränke, auch wenn er selbst einen gebrauchen könnte.

Harry saß noch lange da und dachte über den Hund nach, bis ihm plötzlich ein beruhigender Gedanke kam. Harry befand sich in Hogwarts, dem sichersten Ort der Welt, zusammen mit dem größten Zauberer der Welt – Albus Dumbledore. Wovor also sollte Harry schon Angst haben? Was sollte ihm hier schon passieren? Selbst wenn er einen Grimm gesehen haben sollte.

 _Vor Sirius Black_ , würden Ron und Hermine antworten, doch Harry fürchtete Black nicht. Wieder tauchte sein Gesicht vor Harrys geistigem Augen auf und er spürte erneut diesen bohrenden Hass in sich aufsteigen der alles übertraf, was er je gefühlt hatte und keinen Platz für andere Gefühle ließ. Helen hatte er nicht erzählt, was er über Black wusste. Einmal wäre ihm fast etwas herausgerutscht, er glaubte aber nicht, dass Helen sich einen Reim auf seine Worte machen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie davon erfuhr. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Das hier war Harrys Sache, seine Angelegenheit und auch seine Entscheidung. Wenn er schlussendlich die Gelegenheit bekam seine Eltern zu rächen, wollte er, dass nichts und niemand ihm im Weg stand. Soll er nur kommen, dachte Harry. Während seinen Überlegungen tauchte immer wieder der Grimm in seinen Gedanken auf, doch Harry wollte nicht zulassen, dass jemand seinen Hass auf Black störte. Es tat gut ihn sich vorzustellen, mit der Gewissheit, es eines Tages der Person heimzahlen zu können die Schuld daran war, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren und, dass seine kleine Schwester zu neun elenden Jahren in Gefangenschaft verurteilt wurde.

„Es funktioniert nicht ohne den Jungen." ertönte eine hohe, kalte Stimme und es war Harrys Mund der die Worte formte und seine Lippen, die sich angesichts der Angst der Männer, zu einem grausamen Lächeln formten.

Er blickte hinein in einen kleinen dunklen Raum. Noch zwei weitere Personen befanden sich darin. Ein sehr kleiner, dicker Mann stand neben einem Kamin, und ein eher hoch gewachsener Mann mit blasser Haut und spitzem Gesicht, kniete auf dem Boden, das Gesicht voller Furcht und Widerwillen.

„Mein Lord, wir, wir haben alles versucht, doch der Junge ist außerhalb der Schule unauffindbar. Wir wissen, er lebt irgendwo im Raum Surrey, doch der genaue Aufenthaltsort ist uns unbekannt. Womöglich ist sogar der Fidelius-Zauber im Spiel." der Mann auf dem Boden sprach und Furcht zeichnete jede Pore seines Gesichts. Er wagte es nicht seinen Herren anzusehen, während er sprach, riskierte dann jedoch einen kurzen Blick nach oben.

„Es scheint Dumbledore hat ganze Arbeit geleistet." antwortete Harry und die Wut stieg in ihm empor wie eine Schlange, die sich bereit macht zum Sprung.

„Ja Herr." flüsterte der Mann erneut und senkte dabei den Kopf, wie ein geprügelter Hund.

„Ihr seid doch bestimmt nicht den weiten Weg gekommen, nur um mir euer Versagen mitzuteilen, oder?" sagte Harry und sprach damit zum ersten Mal die andere Person im Raum an. Sofort neigte dieser den Kopf in eine kleine Verbeugung. Dann sagte er sehr rasch: „Nein Herr, ich glaube zu wissen wie man diese Tatsache umgehen kann." er wartete kurz bis Harry nickte, dann fuhr er leise fort: „Es gibt doch auch das Mädchen. Helen Potter. Das selbe Blut fließt durch ihre Adern-"

„Ich möchte nicht irgendein Blut, nicht irgendein Opfer, ich will seines. Das Blut des Jungens." fuhr Harry dazwischen und seine Stimme klang eiskalt. Die beiden Männer zuckten so heftig zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen.

„Ihr beide enttäuscht mich." sprach Harry weiter und nun legte sich eine Stille um die beiden Männer, die so gewaltig war, dass sie gegen das Trommelfell drückte. Sie knieten nun beide am Boden und schienen zu große Angst zu haben, um erneut zu sprechen.

„Mein Lord-." begann der größere Mann dann doch wieder, aber-

„Schweig Lucius!" zischte Harry. „Ihr sagt es ist unmöglich an den Jungen heranzukommen, wenn er sich zu Hause befindet. Dann greift dort zu, wo ihr wisst, dass er ist. Holt ihn euch aus Hogwarts."

„Aber, aber Dumbledore..." murmelte der Dicke und Harry fuhr fort:

„Ich zähle euch zu meinen treuesten Verbündeten. Ich weiß ihr werdet es nicht wagen mich zu enttäuschen und ihr werdet einen Weg finden, ohne dass der alte Narr eure Pläne vereitelt."

„Ja mein Lord." sagten nun beide Männer, nach einer weiteren Sekunde des Schweigens. Sie verneigten sich noch immer.

„Geht jetzt." zischte Harry. „Und lasst mich nicht zu lange warten. Heute war Lord Voldemort gnädig, doch ich werde kein weiteres Versagen dulden."


	6. Schock

„Bist du dir ganz sicher Harry?"

„Ja Sir."

„Und sie haben Helens Namen genannt?"

„Ja." sagte Harry erneut.

„Gut. Ich danke dir, dass du mir das erzählt hast Harry."

Harry nickte und wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, als Dumbledore erneut sprach.

„Ich denke du wirst es verstehen, wenn ich dich bitte nicht alleine umherzuwandern? Und für Helen gilt das Selbe. Zwar wissen wir jetzt, dass sie nicht im unmittelbaren Interesse Voldemorts steht, doch sollten wir hier kein Risiko eingehen."

Harry nickte abermals, doch Dumbledore schien zu wissen was in ihm vorging, denn er fügte hinzu: „Ich erwarte nicht, dass Voldemort, oder seine Anhänger, es wagen dir hier in Hogwarts zu nahe zu treten, doch mit Sirius Black auf der Flucht, und deiner Vision vom vergangenen Abend, wäre es töricht, die Lage nicht ernst zu nehmen."

Unwillkürlich stieg schlechtes Gewissen in Harry hoch und er bemühte sich hastig nichts davon auf seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln. Er glaubte nicht, dass Dumbledore ahnte was er für heute geplant hatte, doch als seine hellen, klaren Augen die Harrys trafen, musste er den Blick abwenden.

„Dann möchte ich deine Zeit nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen, ich bin mir sicher du findest interessantere Dinge an deinem freien Samstag Morgen zu tun, als dich mit mir zu unterhalten." Bildete sich Harry das ein, oder schwang etwas Warnendes in Dumbledores Stimme mit? Nein, bestimmt hatte er keine Ahnung, denn sonst würde er ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

„Ähm, ja Sir. Schönen Tag noch." entgegnete Harry stirnrunzelnd und verließ dann auf Dumbledores Nicken hin das Büro, wobei er seinen forschenden Blick im Nacken spüren konnte.

„Was meint Dumbledore?" fragte Hermine sofort, als Harry hinter dem steinernen Wasserspeier hervortrat. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine noch vor dem Frühstück von seinen Traum erzählt, und sie waren es gewesen, die ihn gedrängt hatten, sofort zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Harry war etwas widerwillig gewesen, zum einen, weil er sich sicher war hier in Hogwarts absolut nicht in Gefahr zu sein, und zum anderen weil ihm weder gestern, noch heute Morgen die Narbe geschmerzt hatte, was Harry als klares Zeichen wertete, dass Voldemort sich weit weg von ihm befinden musste.

Er winkte Ron und Hermine mit sich, da gerade eine Traube Erstklässler den Gang hinunter trudelte, und sprach dann flüsternd weiter:

„Er meint ich und Helen sollen nicht mehr alleine herumspazieren. Aber er denkt auch nicht, dass wir uns in unmittelbarer Gefahr befinden. Zumindest nicht mehr als sonst." fügte Harry noch mit einem etwas trockenen Lachen hinzu.

„Und Black?" fragte Ron argwöhnisch.

Harry zuckte die Achsel: „Gut möglich, dass er dahinter steckt und Voldemort mittlerweile gefunden hat..." (Hermine zuckte zusammen, und Ron ließ ein ängstliches Schnauben hören) „...doch seien wir mal ehrlich, wie soll Black hier reinkommen? Am Gelände wimmelt es nur so von Dementoren, selbst in Hogsmeade sind sie postiert."

„Wenn du denkst, was ich denke, dass du denkst...Harry, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht und ihre Augen verengten sich ungläubig. Doch Harry hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und fuhr unberührt fort:

„Ich habs Helen versprochen Hermine! Das wäre ihr erstes Mal-."

„Harry das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Das letzte Mal war schon so riskant, mit Black auf freiem Fuß, doch jetzt auch das noch!" Hermine wirkte zunehmend verzweifelt und sah sich hilfesuchend zu Ron um, dieser wirkte aber unentschlossen.

„Ich denke das ist Harrys Entscheidung." sagte er ausweichend und Harry musste lächeln.

Hermine starrte sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an, doch Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihre Stimme wiederfinden würde, und zwar bald. Also öffnete er die Tür eines leeren Klassenzimmers und führte sie hinein.

„Hermine." begann er beschwichtigend, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Harry nein, es tut mir Leid, aber das wäre absolut unverantwortlich! Sich mit Helen nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen, wo du Dumbledore doch soeben versprochen hast, nicht alleine umherzuwandern." Bei der Erinnerung an Dumbledore, musste Harry doch etwas beschämt den Blick senken.

„Aber sie wären ja nicht alleine." sagte Ron kleinlaut, schrumpfte dann aber angesichts Hermines Miene in sich zusammen. „Ich meinte ja nur..." murmelte er, nun ebenfalls mit Blick zu Boden.

„Wie kannst du das auch noch gut heißen?!" Fuhr Hermine nun ihn an und Harry riss der Geduldsfaden:

„Hör mal Hermine, was soll schon passieren? Es wird sein wie das letzte Mal, nur dass Helen nun auch mal ein bisschen Spaß hat, denkst du nicht sie hat sich das verdient? Ich nehme den Tarnumhang und die Karte mit, Helen soll sich nur mal ein bisschen umsehen können und mal was Schönes unternehmen, und ehe du dich´s versiehst sind wir wieder zurück."

Doch Hermine wirkte alles andere als überzeugt. Sie starrte die beiden noch ein paar Sekunden lang fassungslos an, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon.

Ron sah ihr unsicher hinterher, sagte dann aber: „Die beruhigt sich schon wieder." Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er fuhr fort: „Also wie jetzt? Holen wir Helen und brechen dann auf?"

Helen war zwar nervös, verspürte aber vor allem große Vorfreude. Harry hatte sie gestern, noch vor dem Quidditschtraining gefragt, ob sie ihn, Ron und Hermine nach Hogsmeade begleiten wollte. Zunächst war sie begeistert gewesen, bis Hermine ihr erklärt hatte, dass es Erst- und Zweitklässlern ausdrücklich verboten sei, und dass sie sogar von der Schule verwiesen werden könnte, falls sie erwischt würde. Doch Harry und Ron hatten ihr diese Angst zum Großteil genommen und da Harry nun das gleiche Schicksal blühen würde wie ihr, hatte Helen am Ende zugesagt, nicht zuletzt weil sie im Stillen gedacht hatte, wie dämlich es wäre, wenn Harry nun Hogwarts verlassen müsste, und sie, Helen, hier ohne ihn würde bleiben müssen. Nein, solche Dinge würden sie ab jetzt gemeinsam machen, dachte Helen lächelnd, während sie den schier unendlichen Gang hinter Harry hinunterstieg, der sie direkt in den Keller des Honigtopf führte.

„Meinst du Hermine wird auch kommen?" fragte sie keuchend, nachdem sie endlich die lange Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatten, und sich nun auf einem geraden Weg befanden.

„Ich weiß nicht." sagte Harry leise und fügte dann noch etwas fröhlicher hinzu: „Sie macht sich nur Sorgen wegen Black, aber keine Angst, sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

Helen nickte, verkniff sich aber die Bemerkung, dass Hermine nicht die Einzige war, die sich Sorgen machte.

„Lumos." flüsterte Harry und Helen tat es ihm, als sie zu einer besonders dunklen Etappe des Tunnels gerieten, nach. Helen betrachtete ihren Zauberstab und musste unwillkürlich wieder lächeln. Auch wenn es wohl etwas naiv war, die Tatsache, dass sie ihn dabei hatte und ein paar einfache Zauber zusammenbrachte, ermutigte sie ungemein.

Die letzten Meter des Tunnels brachten sie schweigend hinter sich, dann hob Harry plötzlich den Finger an die Lippen und deutete nach oben. Ein kleines Seil, das offensichtlich zu einer Falltür gehörte, baumelte über ihre Köpfen hinweg, und Harry warf ihnen den Tarnumhang über.

Auch wenn es etwas umständlich war sich zu zweit unter dem Umhang fortzubewegen, ohne gesehen zu werden, oder jemanden versehentlich im Vorbeigehen zu streifen, störte Helen sich nicht weiter daran. Der Aufenthalt in Hogsmeade machte ihr sogar noch mehr Spaß, als ihr Ausflug mit Hagrid in der Winkelgasse. Zwar war Hermine nicht dabei, was Harrys und Rons Laune ein wenig zu trüben schien, und Ron hatte einige Mühe sie nicht zu verlieren und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen, doch Helen hatte wiedereinmal das Gefühl nicht genug Augen zu haben, um alles erfassen zu können. Es gab die erstaunlichsten Läden in Hogsmeade; den Honigtopf mit Süßigkeiten in allen Variationen und Geschmäckern, Zonkos Scherzartikelladen (wo sie Fred und George kurz begegneten, und Ron etwas forsch erklären musste, dass er lieber allein weiterging als mit ihnen unterwegs zu sein), und schließlich das Postamt mit hunderten von Eulen. Das Beste an der Sache war aber, dass Helen zum ersten Mal Geld besaß und sich kaufen konnte was sie wollte. Harry musste sie immer wieder daran erinnern, dass sie noch einige Jahre Hogwarts finanzieren mussten, doch sehr hartnäckig blieb auch er nicht. Er hatte Helen gerade davon abgehalten sich eine der teuren Schleiereulen zu kaufen, nur um dann selbst fast schwach zu werden, als sie einen Laden für Rennbesen besuchten. Sein Nimbus war bei dem letzten Spiel gegen Hufflepuff zu Bruch gegangen und er brauchte nun einen Neuen. Ein wenig widerwillig sah Helen dann doch ein, dass sie wirklich keine Eule brauchte, denn ehrlich, wem sollte sie schon schreiben? Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, Harry auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen, und darauf zu achten, dass er sich keinen _allzu_ teuren Besen besorgte.

Da das Wetter aber immer schlechter wurde, und es allmählich wieder zu regnen begann, beschlossen sie aber die Heulende Hütte ein andermal aufzusuchen, und stattdessen die Drei Besen zu besuchen. Diesen Gedanken schienen allerdings einige zu haben, denn auf dem schmalen Kiesweg in Richtung des Pubs, tummelten sich nun eine Vielzahl von Menschen und es wurde immer schwieriger für Harry und Helen sich unbemerkt fortzubewegen. Sie kamen vorbei am großen Hauptplatz, an welchen sich einige kleine Stände befanden, die die erstaunlichsten Dinge verkauften. Ein Mann wedelte begeistert mit Amuletten herum die, einem Schild zufolge, Werwölfe fernhalten sollten. Wo anders standen zwei Hexen, vor einem großen, rosafarbenen Kessel, der die Aufschrift _„Liebestrank. Verzaubern Sie Herzen"_ trug. Harry erzählte ihr flüsternd, dass hier ursprünglich mal ein kleiner Flohmarkt war, der sich allmählich aber zu einem großen Schwarzmark entwickelt hatte.

Immer stärker wurde das Gedrängel um sie herum, und sie mussten sich ganz dicht an Ron halten um sich unentdeckt durch die Menge kämpfen zu können. Sie konnte die Tür der Drei Besen bereits sehen, doch auf dem Platz davor sammelten sich dermaßen viele Menschen, dass Helen sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie dort unbemerkt durchkommen sollten.

Helen sah einige Schüler, aber auch Eltern mit ihren Kindern spazierten hier herum. Die Dementoren hielten sich offenbar weit genug außerhalb des Dorfes, um nicht die ganzen Touristen zu verscheuchen.

Sie verloren Ron kurz in der Menge und Helen wollte gerade vorschlagen vielleicht woanders hinzugehen, als sich der Stock einer alten Dame im Tarnumhang verfing und er hinuntergezogen wurde. Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, verlor aber keine Zeit ihn wieder über sich und Helen zu werfen, doch die alte Dame hatte sie bereits gesehen. Ihre Augen suchten verwirrt die Stelle ab, an der sie gerade verschwunden waren und Harry und Helen wagten es einen Augenblick lang nicht sich zu bewegen. Dann war Ron plötzlich wieder da, und die Drei entfernten sich hastig ein paar Schritte an den Rand der Menge, wobei sie alle ängstlich umherblickten, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Anzeichen dafür, dass noch jemand sie gesehen hatte. Es schien aber alles ruhig zu sein und Helen seufzte erleichtert.

„Puh." sagte Ron und strich sich nervös über die Stirn. „Lasst das bloß nicht Hermine erfahren."

flüsterte er, wobei er sich an eine Stelle ein wenig links von Helen und Harry richtete. Helen blickte sich noch einmal suchend nach der alten Frau um, doch sie war in der dichten Menge nicht mehr zu erkennen.

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste wenn wir-" begann Harry, doch dann ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Knall und ein schrecklicher, langgezogener Schrei. Helen wirbelte herum, konnte aber nicht erkennen von wo der Schrei gekommen war. Zu viele Menschen befanden sich auf dem Platz, doch je länger Helen in die Menge starrte, je klarer wurde ihr, dass etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Die Menschen sahen auf einmal ängstlich, ja fast panisch aus und allmählich brach der Tumult aus. Noch ein paar Leute schrien und Helen sah plötzlich überall Zauberstäbe aufblitzen.

Eine Hand schloss sich um ihren Arm wie ein Schraubstock und Harrys angsterfüllte Stimme sagte laut: „Weg hier!" Als sie sich umblickte fiel ihr auf, dass auch er und Ron die Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, den Blick auf die Menschenmenge gerichtet, die immer näher zu kommen schien und dann sagte Ron etwas, das wie „Black" klangt. Dann wurde es sehr hektisch. Männer schrien und riefen sich etwas zu, Kinder weinten und plötzlich sah Helen bunte Lichter durch die Luft sausen, die verdächtig nach Flüchen aussahen-

„WEG HIER!" Rief Harry erneut und zerrte sie herum. Ron hatte Harrys linken Arm gepackt und zusammen rannten sie Hals über Kopf davon, wobei ihnen der Tarnumhang vom Kopf rutschte und sie ihn dann hinter sich her flattern ließen.

Sie rannten weiter, weg von dem Tumult und weg von der Menschenmenge, doch auch andere Menschen rannten und sie schrien dabei. Helen sah eine Gruppe hochgewachsener maskierter Männer in schwarzen Umhängen, die sich lachend auf die Menge zu bewegten und immer wieder den Zauberstab erhoben. Ihre Flüche trieben die Menschen auseinander, ein paar fielen zu Boden...

Harry zerrte Helen mit sich und zwang sie so unerbittlich weiter zurennen, und obwohl ihr bereits die Lunge schmerzte folgte sie ihm. Die Drei Besen hatten sie bereits weit hinter sich gelassen, als zu ihrer Rechten eine Tür aufflog und drei Menschen hinausstürzten. Die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick mit Hagrid im Schlepptau. Sie rannten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben, oder in Hagrids Fall mit erhobenen Fäusten, an ihnen vorbei, hin zu der schreienden Masse.

Nun blieben Harry und Ron plötzlich stehen. Sie waren gute zwanzig Meter von der kämpfenden Menge entfernt, doch Helen sah Männer und Frauen, Erwachsene und Kinder, Hausbesitzer von Hogsmeade, so wie Schüler von Hogwarts, sich winden und zucken und schreiend zu Boden fallen.

„Sollten wir nicht helfen?" sagte Harry. Auch er hatte den Blick auf die Menschen am Boden gerichtet.

Ron wirkte ängstlich aber entschlossen als er sagte: „Harry nimm Helen und hau ab! Wenn Black dahinter steckt-"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage." brüllte Harry zurück, doch in diesem Moment ertönte ein besonders lauter Knall, und eines der Häuschen hatte Feuer gefangen. Schreie ertönten aus dem Inneren und Helen blieb die Luft weg, als zwei maskierte Männer lachend hinauf deuteten.

Harry wirbelte herum und fuhr sie an: „Helen, du geh rein in den Eberkopf und versteck dich! Wir kommen dich dann holen."

„Wah- Nein!" Rief Helen doch Harry und Ron waren bereits los gestürmt. Helen starrte ihnen fassungslos hinterher und brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass das gerade wirklich geschehen war. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Direkt auf die Gefahr zu zu rennen? Helen raufte sich die Haare, und trat verzweifelt gegen die Tür des Eberkopfes.

Sie konnte sich doch nicht einfach verstecken, während Harry und Ron ihr Leben riskierten? _Dumm, dumm, dumm, wie könnt ihr nur so DUMM sein_? Dachte Helen verzweifelt. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen wie Harry seinen Zauberstab hob und ein roter Lichtblitz hervorschoss, (Ron war nirgends mehr zu sehen) dann ging auch er in der Menge unter. Helen raufte sich die Haare. _Was nun?_

Auch sie zog ihren Zauberstab, doch war unentschlossener denn je. Sie wäre niemals, _niemals_ , zurückgerannt, um Fremden! zu helfen. Doch _was nun_?

Wie auch immer Helen sich entschied, sie musste es schnell tun, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, denn die kämpfende Menge kam immer näher. Helen sah einige Gestalten in diesen dunklen Umhängen, die wohl für das Chaos verantwortlich waren. Sie schossen Flüche auf jeden der das Pech hatte, gerade ihren Weg zu kreuzen, und Helen sah sie alle der Reihe nach zu Boden sinken. Sie sah auch wie ein Mädchen, dessen Gesicht sie ganz sicher aus der Schule kannte, verzweifelt versuchte ihre verletzte Freundin fortzuschaffen, die Last ihres Gewichts aber nicht tragen konnte. Sie hielt sie unter den Achseln fest und versuchte aufzustehen, knickte dann aber ein und sank zurück auf die Knie.

Gerade wollte Helen doch losstürmen, nur um _irgendetwas_ zu tun, da war plötzlich Hagrid zur Stelle und hob die beiden kurzerhand hoch und trug sie außer Sicht.

Verzweifelte Tränen rannen nun Helens Wangen hinab und sie wollte gerade umdrehen, und tatsächlich den Eberkopf betreten, um dort Schutz zu suchen und auf Harry zu warten, als ein Schrei ertönte, der sie erstarren ließ.

„POTTER!" brüllte einer der maskierten Männer, und wie auf Kommando begannen sie sich noch verbissener durch die Menge zu kämpfen, hin zu einem Ziel, einer Person, die Helen zwar nicht sehen konnte, von der sie nun aber keine Zweifel mehr hatte, wer es war.

Sie wollten Harry. Black musste tatsächlich dahinter stecken, wurde Helen siedend heiß bewusst. Gerade wollte sie wieder losrennen, hatte den Entschluss gefasst, sich gleich unbedacht und wahnsinnig wie Harry und Ron zu verhalten, sich den kämpfenden Menschen entgegen zu stellen, da packte sie plötzlich eine Hand am Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„ _Bist du verrückt?"_ rief eine schneidende Stimme und Helen blickte überrascht in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. „Willst du dich umbringen?" fauchte er wütend und schüttelte ihren Arm dabei so fest, dass es wehtat. Er versuchte sie hinein in den Eberkopf zu zerren.

„Lass mich los!" fauchte Helen zurück und riss sich los. Sie hatte den Zauberstab hoch erhoben und rief den ersten Fluch der ihr in den Sinn kam und auch den einzigen den sie kannte: _„Furunkulus!"_

Malfoy war verblüfft, so viel konnte Helen erkennen noch bevor ihr Fluch ihn traf. Er heulte auf und fasste sich mit beiden Händen ans Gesicht, aus dem nun überall rote Pusteln sprießen, wie es vor wenigen Tagen auch bei Ron der Fall gewesen war. Aber Helen blieb nicht länger stehen, um die Auswirkungen ihres Zaubers zu beobachten, sie rannte nun tatsächlich los.

Während Menschen die vorm Kampf wegrannten sie anrempelten, konnte Helen den schieren Wahnsinn ihrer Entscheidung, sich den maskierten Zauberern zu stellen, noch immer nicht ganz begreifen. Dumpf nahm sie auch die unwillkommene Genugtuung wahr, die sie verspürte hatte, als der von ihr gewählte Fluch getroffen und funktioniert hatte. Diese Tatsache ließ Helen sich fast Euphorisch fühlen, aber vielleicht war es auch einfach das Adrenalin.

„Aus dem Weg!" schrie plötzlich eine Frau die sich verdächtig nach Professor McGonagall anhörte und plötzlich tauchte ein Schild direkt vor Helen auf. Sie prallte direkt dagegen und fiel zu Boden. Chaos herrschte. Um sie herum ertönten überall laute _Plops_ als Menschen in die Menge apparierten, von denen Helen nicht wusste ob sie Freund oder Feind waren. Duellanten sprangen, drehten und duckten sich so schnell, dass Helen einen Augenblick lang wie betäubt einfach nur da saß und zusah, bis sie plötzlich einen Mann mit Maske erblickte. Ohne zu zögern hob Helen, noch immer am Boden sitzend den Zauberstab, zielte und rief: _„Expelliarmus!"_

Sie war sich ihrer Sache so sicher gewesen, dass kalte Angst in ihr hochstieg, als nichts geschah außer, dass der Mann sich lachend zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ich zeige dir, wie das geht." sagte der Todesser, (den es mussten wohl Todesser sein, wie Helen langsam bewusst wurde) noch immer lachend und trat langsam auf sie zu, den Zauberstab direkt auf Helen gerichtet, die wie gelähmt dasaß und wartete. _„Expelliarmus!_ " sagte er fast liebevoll und Helens Zauberstab surrte davon. Er trat noch ein paar Schritte näher und durch die leicht verrutschte Maske hindurch, konnte Helen nun das böse Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Plötzlich wusste Helen was gleich geschehen würde. Ihr Körper verkrampfte, sie hätte nicht mehr fliehen können, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, und wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz.

„Du bist zwar nicht dein Bruder, aber fast genau so gut." sagte der Mann und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er vollführte eine peitschende Bewegung mit der Hand, doch Helen wartete darauf, dass er den Fluch sprach, aber seine Lippen waren fest verschlossen, selbst als sich der lilafarbene Blitz auf sie zu bewegte. Zu spät realisierte Helen, dass er offenbar zaubern konnte, ohne dabei zu sprechen, also saß sie einfach nur da und sah zu wie der Fluch sie gleich treffen würde-

Wieder tauchte aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein Schild direkt vor Helen auf. Es erzitterte heftig und zerbrach dann. Helen konnte fühlen wie etwas stumpfes, hartes ihre Wange streifte, doch der Schildzauber schien das schlimmste verhindert zu haben.

„Was zum-." Der Todesser wirbelte herum und schoss noch einen weiteren, ungesprochenen Fluch ab, doch Helen sah nicht hin, sie sah auf ihre leeren Hände, die matt in ihrem Schoß hingen, und auf ihre Beine, die sich nicht mehr bewegen wollten. Irgendwie verblasste selbst der Lärm der Kämpfe um sie her.

„Na los! Was machst du? _Steh auf!_ STEH AUF!" Harry kniete neben ihr am Boden und schrie sie offenbar an. Mit der rechten hielt er den Zauberstab umklammert und die linke schlang sich um ihren Arm und zog sie mühsam auf die Beine. Helen war noch immer ganz benommen. Er sprach zu ihr, aufgeregt, doch sie wollte seine Worte einfach nicht verstehen.

Dann verpasste er ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige.

„Na los! Weg hier!" brüllte Ron, der auf einmal hier war, er packte Helens andere Hand und riss sie auf die Beine.

Dann rannten sie.


	7. Hilfe

Helen schien wie in Trance. Harry hielt nach wie vor ihren Arm umklammert und zerrte sie mit sich, doch ihr Körper war schlapp und ihre Schritte zögerlich.

Die Kutschen, die sie zurück nach Hogwarts bringen würden, warteten auf der anderen Seite des Platzes, daher steuerte Harry die Straße zum Honigtopf an.

Der Hauptplatz war zwar bereits voller Auroren und wo sie nur hinsahen disapparierten Todesser, doch Harry war offenbar das Ziel dieses Angriffs, daher wollte er so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Nicht wenige taten einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch sich auf Harry zu stürzen, als dieser vorbei rannte, doch ein Lehrer, ein Auror oder Hagrid – irgendjemand von ihnen war stets zur Stelle, um den Fluch abzuwehren.

Harry hatte keine Hoffnungen mehr, dass den Professoren von Hogwarts durch ein Wunder sein Besuch in Hogsmeade entgangen war und jenseits seiner Panik und seinem Wunsch Helen, Ron und sich selbst, so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit zu bringen, wurde ihm dumpf bewusst, dass sie wohl gerade den sicheren Rauswurf entgegen rannten.

Sie bogen nach rechts ab und befanden sich nun auf einer Straße die vollkommen ausgestorben schien und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Der Honigtopf war nun nicht mehr weit, ein paar Meter noch und sie konnten durch die Falltür im Keller verschwinden...

„Aargh." machte Ron und im selben Moment spürte auch Harry etwas, wie ein Seil, sich um seinen Knöchel schlingen und er stürzte zu Boden, wobei er Helen mit sich riss. Hinter ihnen ertönte ein schallendes Lachen und Harry wirbelte herum. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle standen nahe an einer Hausmauer, und aus ihren Schatten hervor trat eine hohe vermummte Gestalt.

„Stolperfluch." verkündete Crabbe, dessen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet war, vergnügt und der Todesser legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sehr gut gemacht. Ich werde deinem Vater davon berichten. Jetzt geht ihr drei." Er sprach mit einer hohen, kalten, aber auch merkwürdig vertrauten Stimme.

Harry lag noch im Gras, zusammen mit Helen und Ron. Hastig mühte er sich auf die Füße zu kommen, doch der Todesser tat einen lässigen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und die drei stürzten wieder zu Boden.

„ _Expelliarmus!"_ sagte er dann und Harry versuchte vergeblich den Fluch zu blocken. Auch Rons Zauberstab flog davon. Der Mann lachte laut, sah sich dabei aber um und bedeutete Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, die sich noch immer nicht entfernt hatten, hastig, zu gehen.

„Kommt!" sagte Malfoy schließlich, und Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm, wenn auch ein wenig zögerlich, die Straße zurück. Malfoy sah sich noch ein paar Mal um, doch die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die jetzt immer näher trat, hatte nur Augen für Harry. Harry sah, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einem bösartigen Grinsen verzog, als er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden, sagte: „Hallo Helen."

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, entgegnete aber nichts.

„Fast wärst du wieder entkommen Potter. Aber heute nicht." sprach er nun wieder zu Harry, der die Fäuste ballte, und verzweifelt nach einen Ausweg suchte, als die Panik ihn zu übermannen drohte.

„ _Incarcerus!"_ Und mit einem weiteren lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, begannen sich Seile um Helen und Ron zu wickeln.

„HILF-" begann Ron, doch schon traf ihn ein roter Lichtblitz quer durch die Brust und er erschlaffte. Harry stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und betete zum Himmel, dass es sich nur um einen Schockzauber gehandelt hatte, als nun auch ihn Seile zu fesseln begannen.

„Die Auroren werden gleich hier sein!" rief er, doch der Mann lachte weiter.

„Die haben am Hauptplatz alle Hände voll zu tun. Nein, ich denke wir haben jede Menge Zeit." Woher kannte er diese Stimme? Fragte Harry sich erneut, doch als die Worte des Mannes langsam zu ihm durchsickerten wurde ihm ganz übel. Er sah sich noch einmal um, und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich ganz alleine waren. Was hatte er vor?

„Lass, lass Helen und Ron gehen und ich komme freiwillig!" sagte er verzweifelt, doch der Mann sagte, immer noch langsam näher kommend, mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu Helen:

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte das Mädchen bleiben. Ich habe keine Verwendung für sie und, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich wünsche ihr kein Unheil. Doch der Dunkle Lord hat andere Pläne."

Er packte die Enden der Seile, die Harry und Helen festhielten und begann sich plötzlich auf der Stelle zu drehen-

Harry spürte auf einmal ein Reisen an seinem Nabel und hatte dann das äußerst unangenehme Gefühl durch einen viel zu engen Gummischlauch gepresst zu werden und einen Moment lang verschwand seine Umgebung. Die Luft wurde schwer und er konnte nicht mehr atmen.

Doch dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei, und die Hauptstraße, der Honigtopf und die Laute des fernen Kampfes, kehrten wieder zurück.

Der Mann schien verärgert. Er murmelte etwas, das wie: „hätte es wissen müssen" klang, dann schnippte er erneut mit dem Zauberstab und Harry spürte wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde.

„Dann eben zu Fuß." sagte er und ging auch schon los.

Er bewegte sich auf den Rand des Dorfes zu, auf die Straße, die von dichten Bäumen umgeben war, und Harry und Helen schwebten, zusammen mit Ron, in der Luft neben ihm her, auf Hüfthöhe zu ihm, unfähig sich zu rühren.

Er trieb sie die lange Straße entlang, die normalerweise von den Kutschen gebraucht wurde und sah sich dabei immer wieder um, doch niemand folgte ihnen.

Der Todesser ging nun links von Harry und zu seiner linken schwebten Helen und Ron. Als Harry sah wie Helen sich gegen ihre Fesseln sträubte und ihre kleinen Knöchel sich mühsam freizustrampeln versuchten, sprach der Mann erneut, nun zu Helen.

„Ich sehe du hast dich in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr weit entwickelt. Nicht mal einen Zauberstab hast du dabei." Helen sagte nichts, doch Harry nutzte die Unaufmerksamkeit des Mannes, um seine Hand langsam aus den Seilen herauszuwinden. Und auch wenn es höllisch wehtat, und er das Gefühl hatte, das Handgelenk bräche ihm, schaffte er es langsam, eine Hand aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

Hatte die Stimme des Todessers zuvor fast enttäuscht geklungen, schwang nun unverkennbarer Spott mit, als er sagte: „Narcissa wird sich freuen dich wieder zu sehen."

Helen schwieg weiter, doch ihre Augen traten leicht hervor und als sie Harrys Blick auffing, schien sie kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Er versuchte ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie weitersprechen, ihn ablenken sollte, doch Helen verstand nicht, oder wollte nicht verstehen, denn sie schwieg weiter.

Sie waren nicht weit gekommen, als der Mann sich unter einer Eiche hindurch bückte und mit ihnen zusammen den kleinen Wald, abseits der Straße, betrat. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. Ron sank unsanft zu Boden, wobei ihm ein paar Sträucher das Gesicht zerkratzten, doch er verharrte regungslos.

Dann packte Lucius, (denn Harry wusste nun endlich woher er diese Stimme kannte, sie war ihm in seinem Traum erschienen) die Enden der zwei Seile, die Harry und Helen aneinander fesselten. „Neuer Versuch." sagte er fröhlich, doch plötzlich ertönte irgendwo hinter Harry ein tiefes, bedrohliches Knurren, gefolgt vom Trommeln riesiger Pfoten.

Helen keuchte laut auf und auch Lucius fuhr herum. Harry verriss es schmerzhaft den Nacken, als auch sein Kopf herum schnellte, doch alles was er noch erkennen konnte, ehe Lucius mit einer gewaltigen Wucht umgerissen wurde, war etwas Großes, Haariges, das über ihn hinweg sprang, direkt auf den Todesser zu.

Mit einer Wucht die ihm den Atem raubte, viel Harry zu Boden. Ihm schwindelte leicht, doch er hob den Kopf und sah ein Untier von Hund, dass sich auf Lucius gestürzt hatte, dessen Maske nun verrutscht war, und ein angstvolles, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht offenbarte.

Lucius Malfoy schrie und versuchte den Hund wegzuschlagen, doch dieser hatte sich in seiner Zauberstabhand verbissen und ließ nicht locker. Harry sah Blut in einem Strahl hinabfließen und verlor keine Zeit. Er stürzte sich nun selbst auf den Zauberstab, durch seine Fesseln in der Bewegung stark eingeschränkt, musste er eine Weile am Zauberstab zerren, doch letztlich lockerten sich Lucius´ Finger und Harry riss ihn an sich.

„ _Finite."_ sagte er sofort und die Seile fielen von ihm ab. Dann stürzte er zu Ron und Helen und wiederholte den Zauber.

„Komm schnell!" brüllte Harry und zusammen packten sie Ron unter den Armen und rannten los, zurück auf die Straße, Richtung Dorf, wobei sie den verzweifelt schreienden Lucius hinter sich zurückließen, der noch immer mit dem Ungeheuer kämpfte.

Kurz überlegte Harry zum Hauptplatz zurück zu kehren und einen Auroren zu suchen, doch der Honigtopf war näher und Harry wollte nichts sehnlicher, als so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen und Ron in den Krankenflügel zu schaffen.

Rückblickend konnte Harry nicht erklären wie sie es geschafft hatten Ron den gesamten Tunnel, über die Steile Treppe hinweg, zu tragen. Helen hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt, sondern sich fast stoisch an Rons Arm geklammert und ihn die Stufen hinauf gehoben und gezerrt, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der Harry Angst einjagte.

Harry raste der Kopf und er hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas zu Helen sagen zu müssen, sie zu Fragen ob es ihr gut ging, und ihr zu versichern, dass nun alles gut werden würde, doch irgendwie brachte er die Worte nicht auf.

Der Schrecken der Geschehnisse saß ihm in allen Gliedern und hinderte ihn offenbar daran, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nicht nur hatte Black einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade gestartet, eine Vielzahl an Menschen verletzt und womöglich sogar getötet, doch auch war Voldemort offenbar der Drahtzieher dieses Angriffs gewesen. Ein Angriff mit dem Ziel ihn, Harry, gefangen zu nehmen und Helen gleich mit dazu. Der Schock saß ihm tief in den Knochen. Wie knapp er und Helen entkommen waren, wäre dieser Hund, der ihm nun rückblickend, wie ein Geschenk des Himmels vorkam, nicht gewesen.

Kaum hatten sie den Gang des Krankenflügels betreten, war ihnen schon eine aufgebrachte Hermine, mit Madame Pomfrey im Schlepptau, entgegen gerannt und nun saßen sie auf einen der Stühle neben den Betten und Harry fühlte sich, als würden sie auf ihre Hinrichtung warten.

Nach und nach wurden Schüler herein gebracht. Manche gingen selbst, mit kleineren Verletzungen, andere wurden getragen. Hermine fragte ihn immer wieder, _was_ _zur Hölle_ nur geschehen war, doch Harry brachte es noch nicht fertig ihr zu antworten. Helen saß neben ihm, den Blick auf ihre Füße und schien den Tränen sehr nahe zu sein.

Dann endlich, nach einer Stunde die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, rauschte Dumbledore herein, dicht gefolgt von McGonagall und Snape, die beide vom Kampf gezeichnet waren. McGonagall wies einen tiefen Schnitt an ihrer linken Wange auf, Snape schien unverletzt, hatte allerdings seinen Umhang zerrissen, und auch sein Haar schien unordentlicher als gewöhnlich.

Dumbledores Augen fanden die Harrys, und der Klos in seinem Hals schien angesichts seiner Miene, noch schwerer zu werden. Dumbledore strömte Angst und Sorge aus, aber vor allem auch Enttäuschung. Plötzlich konnte Harry ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

„Harry, Helen, folgt mir bitte!" sagte er und als Harry und Helen sich erhoben, sah er noch kurz Hermines angstvollen Blick, und fühlte sich nun tatsächlich so, als er trete er den Gang zu seiner Hinrichtung an.

Sie spazierten in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros und Dumbledore sah ihn währenddessen weder an, noch sagte er ein Wort. Schuld drückte auf Harrys Brust, dass es wehtat und nun musste er einfach etwas sagen.

„Professor, ich, es tut mir Leid!" sagte er verzweifelt. Helen nickte ruckartig, schien aber zu große Angst zu haben, einen von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen.

Dumbledore nickte nur und führte sie weiter, die sich drehende Wendeltreppe hinauf in sein Turmzimmer, und Harry sank der Mut.

Drinnen angekommen setzte sich Dumbledore hinter seinen Schreibtisch, und nach kurzem Zögern ließen auch Harry und Helen sich nieder. Dumbledore schwieg noch einige lange Sekunden, in denen er sie beide musterte, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, was er mit ihnen anstellen sollte. Dann seufzte er tief und sagte ruhig:

„Bitte erzählt mir was passiert ist, seitdem du heute Morgen dieses Büro verlassen hast." Harry schluckte schwer, doch da Helen keine Anstalten machte für ihn einzuspringen, begann Harry langsam zu erzählen.

Er betonte mehrfach, dass er seine Vision nicht ernst genug genommen hatte, betonte mehrfach, dass dies offenbar ein großer Fehler gewesen war, und erwähnte auch häufiger als unbedingt notwendig, wie unsagbar dumm sie sich verhalten hatten. Er verschwieg allerdings die Tatsache, dass sie sich durch einen geheimen Tunnel nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hatten, und er versuchte auch Helens Rolle in dieser Sache herunter zu spielen. Genau genommen, versuchte er es so klingen zu lassen, als hätte Harry Helen gedrängt mit ihm zu kommen, doch unglücklicher Weise fand seine kleine Schwester in genau diesem Moment ihre Stimme wieder.

„Das ist nicht wahr." sagte sie leise.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Dumbledore, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschwiegen, und Harry berichten hatte lassen, und wandte sich erstmals an Helen.

„Ich meinte nur...ich wollte nur sagen, dass es nicht wahr ist, dass Harry mich gedrängt hat. Ich _wollte_ mitkommen. Es war ganz allein meine Entscheidung und ich wusste auch, dass es mir verboten war Hogsmeade zu betreten, weil Hermine mir davon erzählt hatte, und ich bin trotzdem gegangen." Harry wünschte sie hätte ihre Worte anders gewählt, denn so ausgedrückt klang es noch viel schlimmer. Helen schien allerdings ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn sie verzog plötzlich das Gesicht und fügte ein leises: „Es tut mir Leid Professor, ich weiß das war nicht richtig." hinzu.

Dumbledore nickte ihr langsam zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry: „Ihr habt also einen Weg gefunden, euch an den Lehrern von Hogwarts vorbei zu schleichen und hattet ein paar schöne Stunden in Hogsmeade. Fahr bitte fort, Harry."

Also erzählte Harry weiter. Er erzählte wie der Kampf ausgebrochen war, wie er versuchte hatte den Menschen zu helfen, die in dem brennenden Haus eingeschlossen waren, und wie er schließlich Helen mitten im Getümmel erblickt hatte, und ihr zu Hilfe kommen musste. Helen stieg während er sprach die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und sie wandte sich ab. Nun wollte Harry die Sache aber so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er meinte es nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können. Er wollte fragen stellen, wollte wissen wer alles verletzt war und wollte auch wissen was jetzt aus ihnen werden würde.

Er erzählte auch wie Lucius Malfoy Ron geschockt hatte und wie er sie in den Wald gebracht hatte, bis hin zu diesem mysteriösen Hund, der ihnen allen wohl das Leben gerettet hatte.

Als er geendet hatte herrschte Schweigen und Harry verkniff sich ein weiteres „Es tut mir Leid, Professor.", denn er glaubte nicht, dass es jetzt noch etwas nutzen würde. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry und Helen ihre Handlungen jetzt bereuten, doch geschehen war geschehen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und Harry blickte auf.

„Es wird euch freuen zu hören, dass bei diesen Angriff niemand getötet worden ist. Madame Rosmerta wird zwar einige Zeit im St. Mungo bleiben müssen, doch auch sie wird wieder vollständig genesen."

„Gut." sagten Harry und Helen wie aus einem Mund und er fuhr sich erleichtert durchs Haar.

„Ich hoffe," fuhr Dumbledore fort: „dass euch bewusst ist, dass ihr unglaubliches Glück hattet. Nicht nur befandet ihr euch inmitten eines gefährlichen Kampfes, sondern wurdet darüber hinaus auch noch gekidnappt und um ein Haar zu Voldemort persönlich gebracht." Zum ersten Mal zitterte Dumbledores ansonsten so ruhige, feste Stimme ein wenig und er sah die beiden scharf an.

„Ja Sir." murmelte Helen.

„Das ist uns bewusst." sagte Harry.

Dumbledore musterte sie noch eine Weile lang und Harry rechnete jeden Moment mit der Aufforderung, hochzugehen und die Koffer zu packen.

Dumbledore wirkte todernst als er erneut sprach: „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns heute Morgen darauf verständig, dass du dich vorsichtig verhältst und du nicht alleine umherwanderst. Aber ich fürchte, du hast dieses Gespräch nicht ernst genug genommen Harry." Harry wurde übel, und Schuld und schlechtes Gewissen drückten ihm auf die Brust.

„Es tut mir Leid Professor." sagte Harry abermals, obwohl es nicht genug schien, er wollte mehr sagen, wollte erklären, doch irgendwie wirkten all seine Argumente auf einmal kindisch und hohl.

Dumbledore sah ihnen beiden noch sehr lange in die Augen, dann seufzte er tief und sagte:

„Ihr beide werdet jetzt sofort, und ohne Umschweife, zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, und ich möchte, dass ihr ihn heute nicht mehr verlässt. Außerdem denke ich, es versteht sich von selbst, dass es keine derartigen Hogsmeadebesuche mehr für euch geben wird, für den Rest des Jahres." Harry starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an, doch Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Außerdem wird Professor McGonagall morgen Kontakt mit euch aufnehmen, um die genauen Umstände eurer Strafarbeiten zu besprechen."

„Strafarbeiten?" fragte Helen fassungslos.

„Werden wir denn nicht von der Schule verwiesen?" fragte Harry. Er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Heute nicht." sagte Dumbledore und jenseits seiner ernsten und enttäuschten Miene, meinte Harry den Anflug eines Lächelns zu erkennen, sein langer Bart erzitterte leicht.

„Das verstehe ich nicht." sagte Helen, doch Harry wünschte nicht, diese Tatsache weiter zu hinterfragen. Eine Last viel ihm von der Schuld, und Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, so heftig, dass er sich einen Augenblick lang berauscht fühlte.

„Ich leugne nicht, dass ihr beide euch heute sehr, ähm, unbesonnen verhalten habt. Doch glücklicherweise konnte Schlimmes verhindert werden, und es sind keine bleibenden Schäden entstanden, daher sehe ich jetzt auch keinen Grund dauerhafte Konsequenzen zu ziehen." Stille folgte und Dumbledore betrachtete sie weiterhin mit dieser nervenaufreibenden, steinernen, ernsten Maske.

Dann sagte er: „Aber ich muss euch warnen, dass, sollte etwas derartiges noch einmal geschehen, kann und werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein."

„Nein, natürlich Professor."

„Das verstehen wir Professor."

Dumbledore bedachte sie mit einen letzten, ernsten Blick, dann sagte er, jetzt eindeutig lächelnd: „Doch ihr solltet den Tag nicht vor der letzten Eule loben, denn ich bin mir sicher, Professor McGonagall hat, zusammen mit Mr. Filch, ein beachtliches Arsenal an Strafarbeiten in petto."

Aber Harry war es gleich, und, Helens Miene nach zu schließen, ihr ebenfalls. Sie ließen beide ein nervöses Glucksen hören, und verließen schließlich, unter andauernden Dankeschöns und Entschuldigungen, das Büro des Schulleiters, von wo sie dann sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten.

Würd mich sehr über ein Review freuen :)

LG


	8. Nachwirkungen

Hermine wartete noch vor dem Portraitloch auf sie und ihre Augen waren groß und angsterfüllt. Als sie dann allerdings Harrys Miene sah (er grinste und reckte kurz den Daumen nach oben), weiteten sich ihre Augen in Ungläubigkeit. Helen ging schnurstracks an ihr vorbei und kletterte durch das Portraitloch, wobei sie noch ein leises „Nacht." murmelte.

„Ihr seid nicht rausgeflogen?" fragte Hermine atemlos und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh Harry!" Rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals, trat dann aber zurück und schlug ihn mit der Hand auf die Brust und warf ihm ihre prallgefüllte Tasche um die Ohren.

„Hermine, Au! Stop!" rief Harry und hob die Arme. Hermine weinte wütende Tränen als sie sagte: „Ihr könntet tot sein! Ich hab euch doch gesagt ihr sollt nicht gehen, ich hab euch doch gesagt es wäre gefährlich!" sie wischte sich die Augen und fuhr dann stockend fort: „Und ich hab euch allein gehen lassen. Oh, ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn euch was zugestoßen wäre."

Harry gab ihr noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit sich zu erholen, dann musste er unwillkürlich lächeln und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Hermine, beruhige dich, wir wissen jetzt auch, dass du Recht hattest. Aber wir hatten gerade ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gespräch mit Dumbledore und da Professor McGonagall uns bald aufsuchen wird, war es sicher nicht das letzte dieser Art." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihre Miene schien „Gut." zu sagen.

„Aber, dass du dir auch noch Vorwürfe machst ist wirklich lächerlich, denn du warst die einzig Vernünftige hier." dieses Eingeständnis würde er noch bereuen, das wusste er, und er meinte ihren selbstgefälligen Blick nicht ertragen zu können, doch Harry wusste auch, dass Hermine das gerade brauchte.

Sie schniefte noch mal,fiel ihn dann aber wieder um den Hals und Harry duckte sich kurz, in der Erwartung, wieder geschlagen zu werden, doch sie umarmte ihn nur.

„Das wirst du jetzt nie vergessen, dass ich das gesagt habe oder." murmelte Harry matt.

„Nein." sagte Hermine nur und dann lachten sie beide und Harry wollte schon Helen hinterher durch das Portraitloch steigen, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt.

„Was ist mit Helen? Geht es ihr denn gut?" fragte sie leise und Harry spürte wieder Sorge in sich aufflammen.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine, denn Harrys Gedanken schienen sich auf seinem Gesicht abgespiegelt zu haben. Er seufzte tief, rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn und sagte dann leise:

„Sie war so komisch, ich glaube sie hatte eine Art Schock."

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Hermine sofort und Harry erzählte ihr rasch, wie er festgestellt hatte, dass Helen sich mitten in den Kämpfen befand, wie er ihr zu Hilfe gekommen war und wie regungslos und abwesend sie auf einmal geworden war.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und sagte dann langsam:

„Meinst du, sie könnte eine Art Flashback gehabt haben?"

„Eine was?" fragte Harry verdutzt und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie sah sich noch mal um, doch keiner war hier, also sagte sie leise:

„Du sagtest sie wurde während dem Kampf plötzlich so still und abweisend. Dass sie auf nichts mehr reagiert hat? Wahrscheinlich stand sie unter Schock. Es ist aber auch möglich, dass sie einen Flashback hatte. Dass diese Situation...du weißt schon, ein Todesser bedroht sie mit dem Zauberstab,... unschöne Erinnerungen zurück gebracht hat."

Harry dachte einen Moment über Hermines Worte nach, dann nickte er grimmig.

„Wäre möglich." sagte er knapp und schrieb auch das auf seine mentale Liste der Dinge, die er bald mit Helen würde besprechen müssen.

Helen fand diese Nacht keinen Schlaf. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht die Kleidung zu wechseln, sondern war sofort in der Sicherheit ihres Himmelbetts verschwunden.

Lavender und Parvati waren nicht hier, und Helen beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass auch sie diesen Tag in Hogsmeade gewesen waren, und sich nun vermutlich neben Ron, ein Bett im Krankenflügel teilten.

Helen schloss die Augen und rieb sich den Kopf. Die Ereignisse des Tages wollten sie einfach nicht loslassen, und immer wieder tauchten Bilder vor ihren Augen auf, die sie nicht mehr sehen wollte. Menschen die zu Boden stürzten, Lucius Malfoy der sie mit Fesseln belegte und über Narcissa sprach, das Gesicht des Todessers, als dieser seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, und die Art und Weise wie sich ihr ganzer Körper verkrampft hatte, Panik in ihr hochgestiegen war...

Dunkel wurde Helen bewusst, dass sie nun keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte, doch irgendwie brachte sie es nicht über sich, sich daran zu stören. Was machte es denn für einen Unterschied?

Eine Erinnerung blitzte in ihr auf- siegessicher hatte sie sich dem Todesser entgegengestellt und versucht ihn zu entwaffnen, doch nichts war geschehen. Wie er gelacht hatte und ihr dann, ohne Probleme, den ihren abgenommen hatte. Helen hatte nicht mal versucht den Zauber abzublocken...

Sie vergrub vor Scham den Kopf unter der Decke, doch ihre Gedanken rasten weiter- das Schild das plötzlich erschienen war, Harrys Schild, wurde Helen plötzlich bewusst, und wieder vielen ihr seine Worte zu Dumbledore ein: ...doch dann sah ich Helen, die am Boden kniete, und drauf und dran war mit einem Todesser zu kämpfen, also drehte ich um und versuchte schnell zu ihr zu kommen...Helen stöhnte laut und hätte sich am Liebsten in ihren Bettdecken begraben. Nicht nur war sie absolut unfähig und hatte Harry in Gefahr gebracht, sie war dabei auch noch so unglaublich naiv und selbstsicher gewesen. Helen erinnerte sich wieder an das euphorische Gefühl, das sie verspürt hatte, als sie Malfoy losgeworden war und schämte sich nur noch mehr. Die einzigen Menschen denen sie Schaden zufügen kann, sind diejenigen, die ihr zu helfen versuchen, dachte Helen verächtlich und Selbsthass stieg in ihr hoch. Doch als sie weiter über Malfoy nachdachte überkamen sie plötzlich Zweifel. Hatte er denn wirklich versucht ihr zu helfen? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Er wollte sie wahrscheinlich in den Eberkopf zerren, weil Lucius dort drinnen auf sie wartete. Das war es, dachte Helen. Wie hatte sie auch nur für einen Moment vergessen können, dass er es gewesen war, der zugesehen hatte, wie Crabbe sich eingemischt und sie so an der Flucht gehindert hatte? Dass er es gewesen war, der ihnen den Rücken gekehrt hatte, wohl wissend wohin Lucius sie gleich bringen würde?

Irgendwo, tief unter Helens Scham- und Schuldgefühlen, loderte nun Wut und Hass auf und sie schwor sich, es Malfoy zu vergelten.

Helen drehte sich noch einige Male im Bett herum, wälzte sich hin und her, bis ihr Wecker verkündete, dass es bereits vier Uhr morgens war. Ihr raste noch immer der Kopf und sie fühlte sich so elend, dass ihr klar war, sie würde heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Schnaufend erhob sie sich schließlich und kehrte ihrem herrlich warmen Himmelbett den Rücken, als sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum stieg, wobei sie sich im Vorbeigehen noch ihren Gryffindorschal vom Nachtkasten schnappte, und ihn sich fröstelnd um den Hals schlang.

Wie automatisch steuerte Helen die guten Sessel vor dem Kamin an, nur um dann, zu spät, festzustellen, dass da schon jemand saß.

„Hi." sagte Harry matt und sah ihr überrascht ins Gesicht. Helen biss sich auf die Lippen, doch umdrehen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr, also ließ sie sich zögernd im Sessel links von Harry nieder und starrte ins Feuer.

„Ich kann auch nicht schlafen." sagte Harry überflüssigerweise, und Helen verkniff sich eine schnippische Bemerkung. Sie sah weiter stur ins Feuer und kämpfte dabei gegen ihre Gedanken an.

„Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Harry vorsichtig nach. Helen warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und sah, dass er sie besorgt musterte. Sie biss fest die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte gegen Tränen an die, da war sie sich sicher, früher oder später kommen würden. Doch sie wandte den Blick ab und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe sie antwortete.

„Bei mir ist alles okay." und selbst für ihre Ohren klang ihre Stimme verzweifelt. Hastig fuhr sie fort: „Eigentlich sollte ich dich das fragen." Als Helen meinte ihren Gesichtsausdruck einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben, wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu. Dieser wirkte nun ein wenig überrascht.

„Mich? Ja, sicher. Mir geht es gut." sagte er dann.

„Du bist mir nicht böse?" die Frage kam raus, ehe Helen sie zurückhalten konnte und sie unterdrückte ein weiteres Stöhnen, sowie den immer stärker werdenden Wunsch, wieder hinauf in ihr Bett zu gehen, und sich vor allen zu verstecken.

„Ob ich, dir böse bin?" fragte Harry ungläubig und Helen wagte es nun ihn genauer anzusehen. Er wirkte müde und zerstreut, seine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab und unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Ringe. Was Helen aber den Mut gab zu antworten war die Tatsache, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund unsagbar traurig aussah – etwas was Helen nicht zulassen konnte, denn sie wusste auf einmal genau, was in dem Kopf ihres großen Bruders vorsich ging.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht böse bin, dass du keine Schuld an irgendetwas trägst, und dass du vermutlich der Grund bist, warum ich noch am Leben bin?" Helen zwang sich laut und deutlich zu sprechen, Harry sah skeptisch aus und als er den Mund öffnete, zweifellos um ihr zu widersprechen, hob Helen den Finger, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen: „Und nicht mal du kannst die heutigen Geschehnisse so verdrehen, dass du auf einmal Schuld an allem bist...wobei, den letzten Satz nehme ich, weil du´s bist, zurück, denn ich weiß genau, dass du eben das gerade tust."

Harry sah sie noch ein paar Augenblicke lang ungläubig an und Helen wusste, dass er ihren Worten gerne Glauben schenken würde, es aber nicht schaffte.

Helen wartete auf eine Erwiderung, als er dann schließlich aber den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, entschloss Helen, dass sie es doch nicht hören wollte und sprach weiter: „Nochmal Harry; nicht mal Dumbledore gibt dir die Schuld daran was heute passiert ist. Ja gut, es war vielleicht dumm überhaupt nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, doch das war genauso sehr meine Entscheidung, wie deine. Ich wollte ins Dorf, das war unser Fehler. Doch von dem Moment an, als wir den Honigtopf verlassen haben, hast du nichts mehr falsch gemacht." Gegen Ende wurde Helen wieder kleinlaut und die Zweifel und der Selbsthass kehrten zurück.

Harry öffnete den Mund, und schloss ihn wieder. Dann öffnete er ihn erneut, seufzte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Helen musste lächeln. Sie wusste genau, dass sie ihn von Nichts überzeugt hatte, außer von der Tatsache, dass zumindest sie ihm keine Schuld gab. Das schien ihm aber fürs Erste zu genügen.

Allerdings war der Blick mit dem Harry sie nun bedachte ein wenig zu forschend für ihren Geschmack, und Helen senkte den Blick und begann nervös ihre Hände im Schoß zu kneten.

„Da du offenbar so genau darüber Bescheid weißt, was in meinem Kopf so vor sich geht, wie wäre es, wenn du mir ein wenig Klarheit über deinen verschaffst?" Er lächelte als er sprach, und Helen wusste er versuchte seine Stimme locker klingen zu lassen, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Helen wandte wieder den Blick ab und murmelte:

„Das ist viel zu wirr, das würdest du nicht verstehen."

„Stell mich doch auf die Probe." sagte Harry und fügte dann noch mit sanfter Stimme hinzu: „Du kannst mir vertrauen Helen."

„Das weiß ich." sagte Helen sofort, doch verstummte dann wieder. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um die neuerlichen Tränen zurück zu drängen und sagte dann: „Ich bin wertlos." Ihre Stimme klang so bitter, dass Harry unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

„Sag sowas nie wieder!" sagte er wütend aber Helen starrte weiter ins Feuer und sagte:

„Aber es stimmt doch. Ich war heute nichts als eine Last für dich. Und als ich mich dann doch in den Kampf stürzen wollte, hab ich mich selbst einfach nur lächerlich gemacht. Zuerst mit dem Expelliarmus, und dann..." aber ihr versagte die Stimme. Alles was sie jetzt noch denken konnte war, was für eine ungeheure Angst sie gehabt hatte, als der Todesser seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte, und sie sich sicher gewesen war, dass er nun den Cruciatusfluch gebrauchen würde.

Harry holte tief Luft und sagte dann leise:

„Zunächst mal warst du keine Last. Es war unglaublich mutig von dir nicht wegzurennen. Dumm? ja das auch," nun konnte Helen das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören, doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst: „aber vor allen Dingen mutig. Dass dir der Zauber nicht gelungen ist, war aber auch vorhersehbar, wenn man bedenkt, dass du erst seit einer Woche überhaupt irgendetwas zauberst." Nun war es Helen, die seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken wollte. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ab, als ihr jetzt tatsächlich die Tränen von den Wangen rannen.

„Aber das war noch lange nicht das Schlimmste." sagte sie keuchend und sah Harry nun direkt in die Augen. „Das schlimmste war als, als..."

„Ja?" fragte Harry und seine Augen bohrten sich in die ihren und sie wusste, dass er wusste woran sie nun dachte. Helen schauderte heftig und starrte wieder ins Feuer, das sie längst nicht mehr sah.

„Als er seinen Zauberstab hob, und auf mich, auf mich zielte, da...da wurde ich komplett verrückt! Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, konnte nicht mehr atmen! Das Einzige, was mir durch den Kopf ging war der Schmerz den ich gleich spüren würde, und was für eine unfassbare Angst ich davor hatte." Helen vergrub vor Scham das Gesicht in den Händen, doch sie konnte hören, wie Harry sich bewegte und offenbar näher kam. Dann lag sie plötzlich in seinen Armen. Helen drehte den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Brust und weinte, während Harry mit ruhiger Stimme sprach:

„Auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben wirst, und wahrscheinlich auch nicht hören willst, ist diese Reaktion völlig normal. Du hast schlimme Dinge erlebt, und diese Situation heute hat wohl Flashbacks bei dir ausgelöst. Das ist nichts wofür du dich schämen musst."

Dumpf wunderte sich Helen, seit wann Harry sich mit derartigen Dingen so gut auskannte, doch sie störte sich nicht weiter daran und fand unfreiwillig Trost in seinen Worten.

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Helen leise, das Gesicht noch immer in seiner Brust vergraben. „Natürlich." murmelte er zurück. Helen verharrte noch ein paar Momente in dieser Halbumarmung, dann zog sie sich schließlich zurück, und schaffte es Harry ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken.

„Danke." murmelte sie etwas peinlich berührt, doch Harry grinste nur, und tat es mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab.

„Potters." sagte er achselzuckend. „Wir gehen nicht einfach nach Hogsmeade, das wäre ja viel zu gewöhnlich." Jetzt musste Helen wieder lachen, pikste ihn aber in die Seite und stand dann langsam auf. Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, noch doch ein wenig schlafen zu können.

Diesen Morgen war es ungewöhnlich laut im Krankenflügel. Wo immer sie auch hinsahen, überall waren Schüler, besetzten die Betten, oder saßen in großen Trauben um einen Freund herum. Helen wurde erst jetzt richtig das Ausmaß des Angriffs bewusst, als sie sah, dass jedes einzelne Bett besetzt war. Doch schwer verletzt schien hier niemand zu sein. Die meisten Patienten waren bereits wach und konnten es offenbar nicht mehr erwarten, endlich ihre Betten verlassen zu dürfen. Helen sah Hermine ein paar flüchtige Worte mit Parvati und Lavender wechseln, die tatsächlich beide in einem Bett lagen. Lavender hatte eine schmale Binde um den Kopf gewickelt, bei Parvati konnte sie, bis auf ein paar Blutergüsse an den Armen, keine Verletzungen erkennen.

Der Geruch von Skele-Wachs und Ditanny lag in der Luft und Helen hatte nun zum ersten Mal das Gefühl sich in einem richtigen Krankenhaus zu befinden. Viele blickten auf, als Harry, Helen und Hermine eintraten, und ein paar riefen Harry Bemerkungen zu, Seamus reckte den Daumen und viele ließen erleichterte Pfiffe los. Anscheinend hatten nicht wenige gedacht, dass Harry, wenn er schon nicht im Krankenflügel lag, Schlimmeres zugestoßen sein musste.

Ein paar Slytherins, die ganz in der Ecke saßen, begannen zu tuscheln und warfen ihnen dabei immer wieder gehässige Blicke zu, doch Helen ging erleichtert weiter, als sie, nach kurzer Überprüfung feststellte, dass weder Malfoy noch Crabbe und Goyle anwesend waren.

Sie steuerten auf ein Bett zu, das von Rotschöpfen umgebenen war und in ihrer Mitte lag Ron. Er lächelte freudig als er sie sah. Fred, George und Ginny saßen zu seiner Rechten, und an seinem Fußende befanden sich ein beachtlicher Berg Schokofrösche, Kesselkuchen und andere Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf.

„Hi." sagte Harry und zusammen mit Hermine, setzte er sich auf die noch freien Stühle. Helen blieb ein wenig unsicher im Hintergrund stehen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine sofort.

Ron öffnete den Mund, doch Fred, oder war es George? Verdrehte die Augen und sprach zuerst:

„Ihm geht es gut. Wir waren gestern schon mal da. Pomfrey hat ihn mit einem einfachen Zauber geweckt und seit dem war er wieder ganz der Alte."

Ron nickte, und sagte dann etwas verlegen: „Sie hat aber drauf bestanden mich über Nacht hierzubehalten."

„Sei froh." sagte Harry und strich sich zerstreut übers Gesicht. „So konntest du McGonagall heute Morgen aus dem Weg gehen."

„Was hat sie gesagt?" fragte Ron und verzog das Gesicht.

Harry erzählte ihm leise von ihrem Gespräch. Sie hatte sie abgefangen, als sie sich gerade auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel befanden. Zuerst hatte sie ihnen einen sehr langen Vortrag über Leichtsinnigkeit, und das Verletzen von Schulregeln gehalten. Hatte ihnen mehrfach eingeschärft, was für ein ungeheures Glück sie alle gehabt hatten, hatte ihnen verboten Hogsmeade jemals wieder zu besuchen (wobei Harry Helen hier versichert hatte, dass sie es bestimmt nicht so ernst gemeint hatte), und hatte ihnen dann Zeit und Ort für ihre erste Strafarbeit genannt, (abgesehen von der, die sie ohnehin noch haben würden, wegen der Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy, vor so vielen Tagen) und hatte ihnen versichert, dass für den Rest des Schuljahres noch einige weitere folgen würden.

Rons Ohren färbten sich unterdessen rot und auch er schien ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Hermine, die daneben saß, wirkte allerdings ziemlich selbstgefällig und es war eindeutig, dass sie McGonagalls Meinung war.

„Immerhin seid ihr nicht rausgeflogen." sagte Ron schließlich und Harry nickte.

„Aber das wars dann wohl mit der Quidditschsaison. Wartet nur bis Wood davon hört." sagte Georg düster und klopfte Harry dabei grimmig auf die Schulter. Dann sah er Helen an und grinste plötzlich. „Wobei das vermutlich ein neuer Rekord ist. Wie lange bist du in Hogwarts? Eine Woche? Und schon jetzt hast du dir Nachsitzen bis ans Rest des Jahres eingehandelt."

Seltsamerweise schien George es aber überhaupt nicht tadelnd zu meinen, eher im Gegenteil, er musterte Helen mit einer Art grimmigen Stolzes und Helen, die nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, errötete nur.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile bei Ron, bis Madame Pomfrey ihm plötzlich verkündete, er dürfe den Krankenflügel nun verlassen, und dann machten sie sich zusammen auf in die Große Halle, in der Hoffnung noch etwas zu essen zu bekommen.

Hey :) wenn hier jemand ist der meine Geschichte ließt und auch eine Meinung dazu hat, würd ich mich sehr freuen sie zu hören :D


	9. Freund und Feind

Auch die folgenden Tage ließen sie alle noch die Tragweite des Angriffs spüren und das ganze Ausmaß wurde Helen erst nach und nach bewusst. Zunächst waren da die offensichtlichen Dinge wie die Vielzahl abwesender Schüler, und der nach wie vor überfüllte Krankenflügel. Außerdem war die Eingangshalle an jenem Sonntag prall gefüllt mit besorgten Eltern und Familienangehörigen, wobei nicht wenige von ihnen verärgert aussahen und Helen beobachtete wie sich einige wütende Mütter und Väter, auf einen überfordert wirkenden Auroren stürzten und Antworten verlangten.

Die Anwesenheit der Auroren war nur ein Teil der neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die sowohl Dumbledore, als auch das Ministerium für Hogwarts beschlossen hatte. Es befanden sich immerzu mindestens zwei von ihnen in der Eingangshalle, die die Schüler, wann immer sie ihren Weg kreuzten, mit grimmigen Blicken bedachten und ihnen allen andauernd das Gefühl gaben, gerade etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Außerdem waren die Dementoren nun deutlich näher am Schloss und streiften abends auf dem Gelände umher, was in ihnen allen ein ungutes, klammes Gefühl auslöste.

Auch schienen die Lehrer von Hogwarts es vermeiden zu wollen, Schüler alleine durch die Gänge wandern zu lassen, denn sie wurden nun häufiger von Klasse zu Klasse begleitet und Professor McGonagall gab ihnen mehrfach die Empfehlung, ihre Freizeit lieber in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu verbringen, bis die genauen Hintergründe des Angriffs geklärt wären.

Dumbledores Rede beim Abendessen dieses Sonntags, erläuterte nochmals allen Schülern, was an jenem Tag in Hogsmeade geschehen war und er wies auch, warnend und entschuldigend zu gleich, auf die vermehrte Anwesenheit der Dementoren hin.

Diese waren wohl die schwerwiegendste Auswirkung, denn sie beeinflussten die, ohnehin bereits angstvolle und getrübte Stimmung innerhalb des Schlosses ungemein. Viele Schüler, vor allem diejenigen die an jenem Tag Hogsmeade entweder selbst besucht, oder Freunde unter den Verletzten hatten, waren ohnehin bereits sehr angespannt und verängstigt, doch die Anwesenheit der Dementoren, verhinderten es, dass sie dieses Geschehen hinter sich lassen konnten. Und so wanderte nun nicht mehr nur Helen mit ständig bedrücktem Gemüt durch die Schule.

Als Helen am folgenden Montag durch das Portraitloch kletterte, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, kam ihr dann noch ein sorgenvoller Gedanke, der sich, bis sie das Tor zur Großen Halle erreichte, zu einem echten Problem entwickelt hatte- heute würde sie wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Lupin, Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall und anschließend noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape haben. Drei Fächer die ihr ohnehin schon Unbehagen bereiteten und drei Fächer bei denen sie, ohne jeden Zweifel, ihren Zauberstab würde gebrauchen müssen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn in Hogsmeade verloren hatte, war ihr zuvor noch ziemlich egal gewesen, doch mittlerweile lag ihr dieser Umstand schwer im Magen und sie stellte sich vor, zunächst Professor Lupin erklären zu müssen, warum sie nun wieder nicht zaubern konnte.

„Warum so niedergeschlagen?" fragte eine leise Stimme. Helen hob den Kopf. Sie hatte sich willkürlich einen Platz am Gryffindortisch gesucht und saß nun offensichtlich neben Neville Longbottom. Er kaute gerade an einem Stück Toast herum und hatte sie offenbar beobachtet. Jetzt schenkte er ihr ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich hab was Wichtiges verloren." nuschelte Helen schließlich und nahm sich nun selbst, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, eine Scheibe Toast.

Neville schien plötzlich mitleidig: „Oh nein, das kenn ich." sagte er betrübt. „Was hast du denn verloren?"

Nun konnte Helen wieder spüren wie sie errötete. Sie blickte sich kurz um, es schien aber niemand zuzuhören, also antwortete sie leise: „Meinen Zauberstab."

Neville lachte nicht, wie von Helen erwartet, eher im Gegenteil – er nickte und auf seinem Gesicht lag plötzlich ein wissender Ausdruck.

„Hast du ihn in Hogsmeade verloren?" fragte er.

Helen nickte.

„Ein Todesser hat mich entwaffnet." Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihr Mund beschlossen, Neville diese Tatsache mitzuteilen und Helen wartete erneut, dass er über sie lachte, doch wieder überraschte er sie:

„Das war wirklich mutig von dir. Dich ihnen zu stellen, wo du doch erst seit zwei Wochen zaubern lernst."

Helen musterte Neville genauer. Es lag tatsächlich nicht die Spur von Häme in seiner Stimme, im Gegenteil, er schien vollkommen aufrichtig. Diese Tatsache bewog Helen dazu weiterzusprechen, wobei ihr die Worte fast unwillkürlich kamen:

„Ich habe zuerst versucht ihn zu entwaffnen, aber ich hab´s nicht geschafft. Gar nichts ist passiert." sie sprach leise, als würde das ihre Worte weniger beschämend machen und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er spätestens jetzt doch über sie lachen würde.

Neville verzog das Gesicht: „Ich krieg ihn auch noch nicht hin." murmelte er dann.

Helen traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Aber du bist doch Drittklässler!" sagte sie laut und realisierte, zu spät, dass Neville dieses Eingeständnis nicht leicht gefallen war. Nun war es an ihm zu erröten.

„Ich meinte...ich dachte, ich wäre die Einzige." fügte Helen rasch hinzu.

Neville schien nun nichts mehr zu sagen zu wissen und sie nippten beide, ein wenig seltsam berührt, an ihren Kürbissäften, wobei Helen ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Dann hatte sie plötzlich eine Idee.

„Neville! Wie wär´s wenn wir gemeinsam üben?" Neville schien verblüfft und Helen fügte noch schnell, bevor sie endgültig den Mut verlor, hinzu:

„Ich meine, wir können ihn beide nicht, also könnten wir doch gemeinsam üben, ohne dass es uns peinlich sein muss." Helen versuchte nicht zu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen als sie sprach und hielt dann gespannt den Atem an, wobei sie versuchte, sich für die mit Sicherheit kommende Enttäuschung zu wappnen.

Neville überlegte noch einen Augenblick, dann grinste er plötzlich und sagte:

„Klingt gut."

„Im Ernst?" fragte Helen und klang dabei, sogar für ihre Ohren, ziemlich ungläubig.

„Klar." sagte Neville, noch immer grinsend.

„Und wir sagen es niemandem?" harkte Helen nach.

„Niemanden." bestätigte er nickend und sie lächelnden einander ein paar Momente lang an.

Dann verzog Neville plötzlich das Gesicht.

„Aber was machst du wegen deinem Zauberstab?" fragte er.

„Uff, ganz vergessen." murmelte Helen und vergrub stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen.

Neville klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter und sagte: „Am Besten du gehst zu McGonagall, sie wird es schon verstehen."

Doch Helen hatte ihre Zweifel und sie hob argwöhnisch die Brauen.

„Hey, ich hab schon so viele Dinge verloren und sie war auch immer ziemlich nachsichtig, naja meistens zumindest, und in deinem Fall war es ja noch nicht mal deine Schuld." sagte Neville.

„Was hast du denn so verloren?" fragte Helen, weniger aus Interesse, und mehr, um das Gespräch von ihrem Versagen wegzuführen.

„Wie lange hast du Zeit?" fragte Neville und Helen musste lachen.

Als Harry und Ron sich schließlich zu ihnen gesellten, waren Helen und Neville noch immer tief im Gespräch. Neville erzählte ihr von seiner Kröte Trevor, die er nahezu wöchentlich verlor, von seinen Schulaufgaben und sogar von dem Erinnermich, dass ihm seine Oma im ersten Jahr gekauft hatte. Bei dieser Geschichte war er dann doch ein wenig verlegen, doch als Helen ihn darauf hinwies, dass es eigentlich ihm zu verdanken war, dass Harry so schnell Sucher von Gryffindor wurde, lächelte er dankbar und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Helens Magen aus.

„Morgen." sagte Harry und nahm sich einen Pfannkuchen.

„Wo ist Hermine?" fragte Neville.

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich sauer drein.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Helen ihn, doch Harry antwortete.

„Ron und Hermine hatten einen kleinen Streit." sagte er leise.

Ron starrte Harry finster an, doch dieser zuckte nur die Achsel und wandte den Blick ab.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Helen.

„Ist es wegen Krätze?" fragte Neville.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen." fuhr Ron ihn an.

Neville senkte betreten den Kopf und Helen wurde plötzlich selbst wütend:

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!" fauchte sie und Ron öffnete gerade den Mund für eine, wahrscheinlich wütende, Erwiderung, da spazierte plötzlich Hermine herbei. Sie hielt das Gesicht im Tagespropheten verborgen und ging direkt an ihnen vorbei, weiter zu Ginny,.

Ron funkelte sie an und sagte dann laut:

„Ihr Biest von Katze hat ihn gefressen!"

„Das weißt du nicht." murmelte Harry und legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Hermine wandte den Blick ab und versank noch tiefer im Propheten, doch Helen war sich sicher, dass sie nur ihr Gesicht verstecken wollte. Ginny warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu und streckte Ron die Zunge raus, dann sprach sie weiter mit leiser Stimme zu Hermine.

Das restliche Frühstück verging in ziemlich angespannter Stimmung, und als Helen umherblickte wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie scheinbar nicht die Einzigen waren, die an diesem Tag mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden waren. Überall um sie her hatten Schüler düstere und niedergeschlagene Mienen und Helen fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen, ob die Anwesenheit der Dementoren sie selbst hier, in der Großen Halle, beeinflusste.

Zumindest ihr Gespräch mit Neville schien aber ein Erfolg gewesen zu sein und wann immer ihre Blicke sich trafen, lächelten sie einander an und Helen freute sich auf die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam üben würden. Es war überraschend einfach, sich mit Neville zu unterhalten.

Ron schimpfte unterdessen immer noch über Hermine, während Harry dem Anschein nach beschlossen hatte, sich da rauszuhalten, und nur hin und wieder ein unverbindliches Grunzen beisteuerte.

Helen versuchte immer wieder Hermines Blick aufzufangen, doch diese schien fest entschlossen, sie alle zu ignorieren.

Als die Stimmung am Tisch dann ihren scheinbaren Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, keuchte Neville plötzlich erschrocken auf und deutete Richtung Lehrertisch.

Sie alle wandten den Kopf und sahen niemand anderen, als Severus Snape, der direkt zu ihnen stolzierte, wobei sein langer, dunkler Umhang um seine Knöchel schlug.

Neville sank auf seiner Bank in sich zusammen, doch Helen versuchte unbeeindruckt zu wirken, als er immer näher kam.

Sein Blick traf kurz den Harrys und ein hämisches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen halt machte.

Nicht wenige Gryffindors wandten neugierig den Kopf, und Helen konnte irgendwo Percys wichtigtuerische Stimme „Morgen Professor." sagen hören.

„Miss Potter." sagte Snape, wobei er sich von Harry abwandte und nun bohrten sich seine Augen in die Helens. „Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, ob Sie vorhaben in meinem heutigen Unterricht auch zu arbeiten." er sprach mit eiskalter Stimme und Helen, die ein Schaudern unterdrückte, zwang sich ihm fest in die Augen zu sehen und sagte, (wobei sie versuchte ihre Verwirrung nicht zu zeigen):

„Ja Professor, das habe ich."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Und wie, haben Sie vor ihren Kessel zu bedienen?" fragte er hämisch.

Helen ahnte worauf dieses Gespräch abzielte und senkte beschämt den Blick. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass viele Gesichter ihnen zugewandt waren, und sie war sich sicher, dass auch am Slytherintisch einige zuhörten.

Helen starrte auf ihren Toast, als sie sich zu sagen zwang: „Ich wollte gerade eben zu Professor McGonagall gehen und ihr sagen, dass ich keinen Zauberstab mehr habe." die letzten Worte waren fast ein Flüstern.

„Da bin ich sicher." sagte Snape ärgerlich, doch in seinem Blick lag noch immer der Spott.

Dann zog er etwas aus seinem Umhang hervor und zeigte Helen, die ihren Augen nicht traute, ihren kleinen, hölzernen Zauberstab.

„Woher haben Sie den?" fragte Helen ungläubig und streckte begierig die Hand danach aus, doch Snape machte keine Anstalten ihn ihr zu geben.

„Wie lange sind Sie bereits in Hogwarts, Miss Potter?" fragte er stattdessen. Helen warf Harry einen raschen Seitenblick zu, doch dieser starrte wütend zu Snape.

Sie brauchte einen Moment um die Frage zu verstehen, dann antwortete sie:

„Seit über zwei Wochen."

„Und trotzdem ist Ihnen noch nicht bewusst, wie Sie mit Professoren von Hogwarts zu sprechen haben?" sagte Snape aalglatt. Helen sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

Dann sagte er plötzlich mit donnernder Stimme:

„Sie haben mich _Sir_ oder _Professor_ zu nennen, wenn Sie mit mir sprechen. Ist das klar?" Helen stieg die Hitze auf und sie nickte, fügte dann aber ein hastiges: „Ja Sir." hinzu.

Als Snape nichts mehr sagte, und noch immer keine Anstalten machte ihr den Zauberstab zurück zu geben, fragte Harry:

„Woher haben Sie Helens Zauberstab Professor?"

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen, hasserfüllten Blick, und sprach dann zu Helen:

„Sie sind bei Mugglen aufgewachsen, nicht wahr Miss Potter?"

Helen hatte plötzlich ein Rauschen in den Ohren, als Wut in ihr hochstieg. Ein paar Slytherins, die die Köpfe reckten um besser hören zu können, wie Helen schikaniert wurde, lachten laut auf, doch neben sich konnte sie Neville leise stöhnen hören.

„Teilweise." presste Helen hervor und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben dort gelernt zu _lesen_?" sprach er weiter. Helen sah auf die Seite und bemerkte, dass sowohl Harry, Ron und Neville aber auch Hermine und Ginny sie beobachteten, und die Verwirrung auf ihren Gesichtern, spiegelte perfekt wie Helen sich gerade fühlte.

„Ja, ich kann lesen. _Sir_?" entgegnete Helen und sah beunruhigt, wie das Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht immer breiter wurde.

„Was ist mit Ihnen Longbottom, können Sie lesen?" fuhr er plötzlich Neville an, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte und dann hastig nickte.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen Potter, Weasley?"

„Professor, was-?" begann Harry, doch Snape unterbrach ihn mit zorniger Stimme:

„Von Ihnen schien es wohl niemand für nötig zu halten, einen Blick auf das Schwarze Brett zu werfen?" sagte er und blickte jetzt wieder zu Helen. „Hätten Sie das getan, dann wüssten Sie nämlich, dass all jene Schüler, die in Hogsmeade entwaffnet wurden, oder aus einem anderen Grund ihren Zauberstab verloren haben, sich gestern Abend in meinen Büro einzufinden hatten."

Nur mit Mühe schaffte es Helen aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben und ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch ihr fiel nichts zu sagen ein. Glücklicherweise half Harry aus:

„Wir, wir haben es nicht gesehen, Sir." sagte Harry, doch seine Wut war schlecht unterdrückt, was den entschuldigenden Tonfall in seiner Stimme nicht sehr überzeugend machte.

„Über solche Belanglosigkeiten erhaben, nicht wahr Potter?" sagte Snape schneidend, und da Helen erneut auf ihren Toast starrte, wusste sie nicht zu wem er sprach.

Vom Slytherintisch ertönte abermals ein lautes Lachen und Helen wusste, dass ihre Wangen feuerrot waren.

„Nein Sir, aber wir hatten andere Dinge im Kopf." sagte Harry steif und seine Stimme zitterte nun vor unterdrückter Wut. Doch es stimmte, nach einer langen, schlaflosen Nacht, hatte Harry gestern Abend wieder mit Lupin an seinem Patronus gearbeitet und Helen hatte ihren Berg an Hausaufgaben erledigt.

„Kann Helen den Zauberstab nun bitte zurück haben, _Sir_?" fragte Harry und Helen hob den Kopf. Snape und Harry funkelten einander zornig an, wobei Snapes Blick mörderisch war und Helen hatte kaum Zeit Harry im Stillen zu bewundern, da zuckte Snape plötzlich mit der Hand und hielt ihr den Zauberstab entgegen. Hastig nahm Helen ihn an sich und verstaute ihn, mit ungeschickten Fingern, in ihrem Umhang.

„Ich bin nicht ihr Laufbursche Miss Potter." fuhr Snape fort. „Und ich hoffe, Sie haben sich ausreichend für die heutige Stunde vorbereitet, denn ich habe weitaus Wichtigeres zu tun, als meine Zeit für Ihre Versäumnisse zu verschwenden."

Er bedachte sie alle nochmals mit einem bösen Blick (Neville war so weit in sich zusammengesunken, als hoffte er, durch die Bank verschwinden zu können), dann rauschte er endlich davon.

Ron stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und sagte dann: „Was ist denn heute in den gefahren?"

„Weiß nicht." sagte Harry knapp und bedachte den Slytherintisch mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Zaubertränke wird ja heute noch ein echter Spaß werden." sagte Ron mürrisch.

Neville nickte ängstlich, blickte dann aber zu Helen und sagte aufmunternd:

„Immerhin hast du ihn jetzt wieder."

Helen nickte, doch ihr war immer noch peinlich bewusst, dass viele Köpfe ihr zugewandt waren und, dass darüber hinaus sehr viele ihrer Mitschüler großen Spaß an dieser Schikane gehabt hatten.

Als sich die Große Halle allmählich leerte, und Helen nun keine Ausrede mehr für einen Aufschub einfiel, machte sie sich schließlich auf zum Unterricht.

Immer noch ein wenig beklommen, aber wesentlich zuversichtlicher als zuvor ohne Zauberstab, spazierte Helen zu Professor Lupins Büro.

„Guten Morgen Helen." sagte dieser freundlich und ließ sie herein. Sie betrat das kleine Büro, und kramte in ihrer Tasche herum, dann reichte sie Lupin ihren Aufsatz über Grindelohs und setzte sich schließlich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Lupin überflog lächelnd den Aufsatz und legte ihn dann beiseite. Er musterte sie einen Augenblick, dann sagte er:

„Wie ich höre hatten du und Harry ein aufregendes Wochenende?" Seine Stimme klang nicht tadelnd, wie Helen erwartet hatte, viel mehr konnte sie einen Anflug von Sorge vernehmen.

„Das kann man wohl sagen." seufzte Helen.

Auch Lupin setzte sich und musterte sie einen Moment lang. Dann sagte er leise: „Harry hat mir erzählt was du getan hast." Helen blickte auf. „Du hast einen Todesser angegriffen."

War das Stolz in seiner Stimme? Es war nicht möglich. Helens Versuch war armselig und unsagbar dumm gewesen. Doch warum sah er sie so an?

„Ich, na ja, ich war nicht sehr erfolgreich." Murmelte Helen, stellte aber gleichzeitig fest, dass es ihr nun nicht mehr peinlich war, darüber zu reden. Wahrscheinlich weil Lupin die Probleme kannte, die das Zaubern ihr bereitete und sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen, denn immerhin hatte sie versucht zu kämpfen.

„Das nicht, nein." sagte Lupin und musterte sie noch immer mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck.

„Als dein Lehrer muss ich dir sagen, dass es mehr als unklug war, dich selbst in eine derartig gefährliche Lage zu bringen." Er zögerte kurz, fügte dann aber sehr schnell hinzu: „Doch als ein Freund deines Vaters, kann ich nicht so tun, als hätte ich etwas Anderes erwartet."

Helen blickte ihn fragend an und Lupin lächelte nun tatsächlich. „James hätte das Selbe getan." sagte er und klang nun tatsächlich Stolz.

Helen schwoll die Brust und sie konnte nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie.

Lupin nickte. „James war nicht der Typ, der sich versteckte, während andere in Gefahr waren. Egal wie aussichtslos die Lage war."

Darauf wusste Helen nichts zu sagen, doch sie rief sich in Erinnerung, wie sowohl Harry, als auch Neville, ihren armseligen Versuch zu kämpfen „mutig" genannt hatten, und zum ersten Mal ließ sie diesen Gedanken zu. Helen war _mutig_ gewesen. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt einen solchen Tag noch erleben zu dürfen.

„Ich denke wir sollten langsam beginnen. Du hast deinen Zauberstab dabei?" fragte Lupin und Helen nickte.

Lupin erhob sich und deutete in die Ecke. Darin war ein großes Aquarium, das Helen erst jetzt bemerkte. Es war mit einem Tuch bedeckt, das mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zu Boden glitt und ein absonderliches Wesen preisgab.

„Grindeloh." sagte Lupin schlicht.

Helen krempelte die Ärmel hoch, hob den Zauberstab und wandte sich mit entschlossenen Blick dem Käfig zu.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung waren an diesem Tag besser gelaufen als Helen es erhofft hatte. Gegen den Grindeloh hatte sie sich, mit Hilfe Lupins klarer Anweisungen und ermutigenden Worten, einigermaßen gut zur Wehr setzen können und auch McGonagalls Büro hatte sie ziemlich zufrieden verlassen. Sie hatte am Ende der Stunde ein ganzes Dutzend Nadeln in Streichhölzer verwandelt und seitenweise Theorie mitgeschrieben, doch McGonagall behandelte sie wie jeden anderen Schüler und erwähnte glücklicherweise auch die Geschehnisse des Wochenendes mit keinem Wort mehr.

Es wäre ein ziemlich erfolgreicher Tag geworden, wäre da nicht der Zaubertrankunterricht gewesen. Seit ihren Gespräch beim Frühstück, hatte Helen ziemlichen Bammel davor gehabt und Snape hatte ihre Befürchtungen nicht enttäuscht. Sie hatte versucht sich zu konzentrieren, hatte versucht gewissenhaft zu arbeiten, sich an die Anweisungen aus dem Zaubertränkebuch und von Snapes Tafel zu halten, doch der Stärkungstrank wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen, denn Snape ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Ständig bombardierte er sie mit willkürlichen Fragen zu den unterschiedlichsten Zaubertränken und brachte Helen damit komplett aus der Fassung.

Zwar sollte sie eine angeblich ziemlich einfache Form der Stärkungstränke brauen, der nicht erst tagelang ziehen musste, und Snapes Worten nach, für jeden Anfänger geeignet war, doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht.

Ständig verwechselte sie Zutaten, zerquetschte ihre Raupen anstatt sie nur sanft mit dem Messer zu zerdrücken, oder ließ wichtige Schritte einfach aus, nur um sie dann später, und in der falschen Reihenfolge, erschrocken nachzuholen.

Am Ende hatte sie sich durch seine wirren Fragen so stark ablenken lassen, dass sie das volle Glas Salamanderblut in den Kessel fallen ließ, anstatt nur ein paar Tropfen, und ihr das Gebräu explodierte. Sowohl Helen als auch Snape wurden von oben bis unten mit dickflüssigen, blauen Zaubertrank vollgespritzt, und Snape war so wütend, dass er nicht mal daran dachte ihr Punkte abzuziehen. Er warf sie kurzerhand aus dem Büro und Helen dachte nicht eine Sekunde daran, nicht zu gehorchen.

Sie hastete hoch in den Gryffindorturm, um noch schnell zu duschen und hoffentlich noch ein wenig Zeit für das Abendessen zu haben, ehe sie sich gemeinsam mit Harry, Ron und Hermine bei McGonagall zum Nachsitzen einfinden musste.

Einige Schüler deuteten lachend mit dem Finger auf sie und Helen war bewusst, dass sie dämlich aussehen musste, von oben bis unten mit blauer Paste voll bespritzt wie sie war, doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich daran zu stören. Wage nahm sie auch war, dass Ron und Hermine sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden, und offenbar schon wieder stritten.

Als sie dann fünfzehn Minuten später schließlich wieder hinunter kam, wartete Harry alleine auf sie und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf in die Große Halle.

„Was ist mit Ron und Hermine?" fragte Helen ihn.

„Streiten noch immer." sagte Harry ein wenig missmutig.

„Hat Krummbein denn wirklich Krätze gefressen?" fragte Helen nach, als sie gerade die hohen Steinstufen hinunterstiegen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, ja. Aber sie will es nicht einsehen." Seufzte Harry.

Nach einem schnellen Abendessen, gingen die vier den langen Korridor hoch zu McGonagalls Büro. Sie bogen um die Ecke, doch blieben dann stolpernd stehen. McGonagall wartete bereits auf sie, doch sie war nicht alleine. Malfoy stand neben ihr, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, und ihre Blicke waren mörderisch.

McGonagall musterte sie alle mit einem strengen Blick, dann winkte sie sie mit sich. Sie folgten ihr in den ersten Stock des Schlosses und gingen dann einen langen Korridor entlang, von dem Helen wusste, dass er in den Krankenflügel führte. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. McGonagall sah sie scharf an und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge bevor sie sprach:

„Ich habe die Nase voll von eurem lächerlichen Verhalten und kindischen Hausrivalitäten. Ich hoffe der heutige Abend wird Ihnen allen eine Lehre sein." Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, wobei sie sie alle der Reihe nach stirnrunzelnd betrachtete, dann öffnete sie die Tür des Krankenflügels und Madame Pomfrey spazierte herbei.

Bis auf zwei, mit Vorhängen bedeckten Betten, schien der Krankenflügel nun endgültig verlassen. Madame Pomfrey wirkte ungewohnt mürrisch und hatte dicke Ringe unter ihren Augen, als sie sie mit verschränkten Armen begrüßte.

„Das sind sie also die Übeltäter." sagte sie grimmig und ihr Blick streifte Harry. Sie schien nicht überrascht zu sein, ihn hier zu sehen und Helen sah, wie sich Harrys Wangen leicht rosa färbten.

„Ich denke Mister Potter und Miss Granger können zusammen mit...ja, zusammen mit Ihnen Crabbe und Goyle hier arbeiten. Poppy hat jede Menge Bettpfannen, die einer Reinigung bedürfen." Keiner schien begeistert, weder mit der Wahl ihrer Arbeit, noch mit ihrer Gesellschaft. Harry warf ihr einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu, dann sah er zu Ron. Helen wusste nicht, welches stumme Gespräch die beiden dann führten, doch nach einem kurzen Moment nickte Ron und Harry entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Weasley, Potter und Malfoy, ihr folgt mir." befahl McGonagall und verließ wieder den Raum, allerdings nicht bevor sie allen die Zauberstäbe abgenommen hatte.

„Bis nachher." murmelte Harry missmutig und Helen winkte kurz.

Dann folgten sie McGonagall, weiter hoch zu einem Korridor im dritten Stock. Helen hielt sich dicht an Ron und weigerte sich Malfoy auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sie führte sie hoch in das Pokalzimmer. Hier war Helen noch nie gewesen, kannte es aber aus Erzählungen. Die Wände waren hoch und umstellt mit langen Regalen, auf welchen sich unzählige Trophäen ehemaliger Schüler befanden.

McGonagall nahm auch ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab und wandte sich zum Gehen, mit der Anweisung dieses Zimmer nicht zu verlassen, ehe nicht sämtliche Pokale, Medaillen und Auszeichnungen entstaubt und poliert waren. Helen besah sich nochmals die hohen, prallgefüllten Regale, und ihr wurde ein wenig mulmig zumute.

„Ich erwarte mir, dass Sie sich benehmen. Sie alle!" Fügte McGonagall noch hinzu und bedachte sie erneut mit grimmigen Blicken.

„Warum kann ich nicht mit Crabbe und Goyle zusammen putzen Professor?" fragte Malfoy schnell.

„Nein Mister Malfoy, ich denke es tut Ihnen gut, wenn sie ein wenig mit Mitgliedern anderer Häuser zusammen arbeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, eine kleine Horizonterweiterung schadet Ihnen allen nicht." antwortete McGonagall.

„Und warum muss ich das mit _ihr_ tun?" fragte Malfoy und bedachte Helen mit einem weiteren, hasserfüllten Blick. Sie schrumpfte ein wenig zusammen.

„Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht dumm genug Sie mit _Mister_ Potter alleine zu lassen." sagte McGonagall forsch. „Nein, ich denke Sie beide und Mister Weasley werden gut zusammen arbeiten. Und ich erwarte mir, dass sie dies _friedlich_ tun!"

Ron schnaubte leise doch er versuchte es als Nieser zu tarnen. McGonagall verließ schließlich das Zimmer, die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss, ein Klicken ertönte, und die drei waren alleine.

Einen Moment lang warteten sie in Stille.

„Komm schon." sagte Ron schließlich und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Sie nahmen sich jeder einen Eimer und Putzlappen, dann zogen sie sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück. Helen war darauf bedacht Malfoy keines Blickes zu würdigen und begann gemeinsam mit Ron, Pokale von der Wand zu nehmen und sie langsam zu polieren, wobei ihr eine große Staubwolke ins Gesicht flog. Irgendwo hinter sich hörte Helen ein Scharren und sie meinte, dass sich nun auch Malfoy einen Eimer genommen hatte, doch sie blickte sich nicht um.

Helen war unglaublich dankbar, dass Ron bei ihr war und überlegte, ob sie etwas über Hermine sagen sollte, doch ihr fiel nicht wirklich ein was, und da sie sich auch nicht einmischen wollten, ließ sie es schließlich bleiben.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend, solange bis es aus einer Ecke des Zimmers plötzlich laut schepperte und Malfoy leise fluchte.

„Das ist erbärmlich!" schimpfte er. „Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. Dafür gibt es Bedienstete!" Helen verdrehte die Augen, doch Ron lachte schnaubend auf und sie drehte den Kopf.

Malfoy war von oben bis unten mit Staub bedeckt und hatte offensichtlich versucht die Pokale zu putzen, ohne sie zu berühren und nun lagen einige verbeult zu seinen Füßen.

„Lach nur Weasley." hisste Malfoy und begann sie aufzusammeln. „Ich bin mir sicher, du bist diese Art von Arbeit gewohnt, wo ihr doch selbst nur im Dreck lebt."

Rons Lachen war auf seinem Gesicht gefroren.

„Halt den Mund." schnauzte er.

„Hab ich etwa einen Nerv getroffen?" fragte Malfoy grinsend und musterte Ron. Er ließ den Lappen zu Boden fallen und lehnte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand.

„Treibst du dich deshalb gerne mit Schlammblütern und Abschaum wie Potter rum? Weil sie dir das Gefühl geben, wieder in deinem stinkenden Loch, das du Zuhause nennst, zu sein?"

Ron war in seiner Bewegung erstarrt. Einen Pokal hielt er in der Rechten, den Putzlappen in der Linken und sein Gesicht, war ziemlich weiß geworden.

„Sei still Malfoy!" sagte Helen wütend, doch dieser lachte nur noch lauter.

„Was für ein trauriger Tag, wenn Helen Potter dich verteidigen muss Weasley, das ist selbst für deine Verhältnisse ziemlich erbärmlich- Hey!" Ron hatte sich umgedreht und wütend den Pokal nach Malfoy geworfen, dieser drehte sich aber rechtzeitig auf der Stelle und der silberne Pokal schlug scheppernd gegen die Wand.

Ron warf ihm noch einen weiteren, finsteren Blick zu, dann hob er eine weitere Medaille von der Wand und polierte sie, wobei seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, weil er sie so fest hielt.

Sie arbeiteten noch eine Weile schweigend bis Helen wieder zu Malfoy blickte und feststellte, dass er noch immer an der Mauer lehnte und sie musterte, wobei er nicht mal versuchte so zu tun, als würde er noch putzen. Helen verkniff sich eine Bemerkung und wandte den Blick ab.

Sie meinte zuerst Ron hätte nichts bemerkt, doch dann sagte er leise: „Möchte mal sehen wie der guckt, wenn Lucius Malfoy erstmal in Azkaban sitzt."

„Meinst du wirklich das wird geschehen?" fragte Helen leise und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren langen Haaren, damit Malfoy sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Klar. Er hat versucht uns zu kidnappen. Dad sagt die Auroren sitzen ihm im Nacken. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, wenn du mich fragst, denn nicht mal der kann es so drehen, als hätte er nur versucht uns zu beschützen."

Helen wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Sie warf noch einen Blick zu Malfoy. Er hatte ihre Worte wohl nicht gehört, denn andernfalls würde er nicht so friedlich da stehen und sie anstarren.

Sie schwiegen noch weiter und Helen taten allmählich die Hände weh. Es waren noch unzählige Trophäen und sie bezweifelte, dass sie heute noch damit fertig werden würden.

Dann ertönten plötzlich Schritte und eine aufgeregte Stimme. Jemand näherte sich ihnen, und Helen war sich sicher, dass sie nicht so großes Glück haben konnten, jetzt schon wieder gehen zu dürfen. Malfoy nahm hastig einen Pokal in die Hand und tat, als würde er ihn putzen, wobei er Helen ein gehässiges Lächeln schenkte.

Aber herein kam nicht McGonagall, herein kam Filch der Hausmeister.

Er sah sich um und bedachte sie alle drei mit einem forschenden Blick, dann zeigte er auf Ron.

„Du!" sagte er und hob drohend den Zeigefinger, wobei er noch ein paar Schritte näher kam, während Ron offensichtlich darüber nachdachte, was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht haben konnte. Filch fasste ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn mit sich.

„Du kommst mit." knurrte er.

„Wie bitte? Warum?" fragte Ron bestürzt und versuchte Filchs Hand auszuweichen. Dann warf er einen unsicheren Blick zu Malfoy. Dieser lächelte nun breit und sein Gesicht sah so glücklich aus, als hätte er soeben den Schnatz gefangen.

„Peeves hat die ganzen Toiletten im 2. Stock geflutet. Was _ich_ bestimmt nicht wegmachen werde!"

Ron sah wenig begeistert aus.

„Und warum kann nicht Malfoy gehen?" fragte er ziemlich genervt. „Ich soll doch hier Pokale putzen!"

„S´ist nicht meine Entscheidung _und ab jetzt_!" Keifte Filch und spuckte Ron beim Sprechen ins Gesicht. Dann zog er ungeduldig an seiner Schulter und Ron blieb schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen, wobei er Helen noch einen letzten, entschuldigenden Blick zu warf.

Filch murmelte noch etwas, das wie „undankbare Bälger" klang, und dann schloss sich die Tür hinter den beiden.

Einen Moment lang sag Helen Malfoy in die Augen. Ihr war ganz schlecht. Stundenlang mit ihm in einen Raum gesperrt zu sein, war die schlimmste Strafe, die sich jemand ausdenken konnte.

„Na wer hätte das gedacht." sagte Malfoy erfreut und Helen spürte Angst in sich hochsteigen, doch sie zwang sich trotzdem, mit ruhiger Stimme zu sagen:

„Wenn wir nicht die ganze Nacht hier sein wollen, sollten wir vielleicht mal zu arbeiten beginnen." Helen war unwillkürlich stolz auf ihre feste Stimme.

Malfoy schien ungeheuer vergnügt und kam noch ein paar Schritte näher.

Helen zog sich zurück ins letzte Eck und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Sie wusste nie, was sie zu erwarten hatte, wenn er bei ihr war. Eine hämische Bemerkung? Einen Schlag? Oder womöglich sogar eine helfende Hand? Helen wünschte letzteres, doch glaubte es kaum.

Er beugte sich über sie und einen Moment lang war Helen sicher, er würde sie schlagen, sie hielt die Luft an und konnte sein böses Lächeln sehen. Er hob den Arm-

Doch er griff über sie hinweg und nahm sich Rons Putzlappen. Helen stieß erleichtert den Atem aus und konnte Malfoy leise lachen hören. Er wusste genau was in ihr vorging und was sein Verhalten mit ihr machte.

Er begann nun Pokale zu polieren, wobei seine Augen fest auf sie gerichtet waren, dieses böse Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als wäre es dort festgetackert.

Er polierte einen Pokal, eine Medaille, und dann noch eine...

Helen griff schließlich nach ihrem Lappen und machte sich ebenso an die Arbeit, wobei sie Malfoy lachen hören konnte. Dann kam er wieder langsam näher und Helen wich zurück.

„Was soll das?" fragte sie genervt, als sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.

Malfoy bewegte den Lappen weiter um die Medaille, als hätte Helen kein Wort gesprochen, doch er kam noch immer näher. Dann legte er sie plötzlich ab, drehte sich zu ihr und starrte ihr eine Weile lang todernst in die Augen.

Helen wusste, dass ihr die Angst im Gesicht stand, doch das kümmerte sie im Augenblick nicht. Was hatte er vor? Sie wartete gespannt, Malfoy kam noch ein paar Schritte näher, gleich würden sich ihre Nasenspitzen berühren, sie hob abwehrend die Hände. Dann-

„BUH!" machte er laut und Helen zuckte heftig zurück, wobei sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer schlug.

Malfoy hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und starrte zu ihr hoch, während ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Sehr witzig." fauchte sie, doch Malfoy wurde schnell wieder ernst.

„Nein witzig ist das eigentlich nicht. Es ist erbärmlich wenn dus genau wissen willst." sagte er während er wieder nach der Medaille griff.

Auch Helen ging wieder an die Arbeit, wobei sie versuchte seine Worte zu ignorieren – ein erfolgloser Versuch, denn sie drangen trotzdem zu ihr durch.

„Ich meine, sieh dich mal an!" fuhr Malfoy fort. „Du bist doch angeblich eine Hexe, doch ich wette du hättest deinen Zauberstab nicht bei dir, selbst wenn du dürftest. Du bist die Schwester des _berühmten_ Harry Potters, und es gibt wohl kaum einen größeren Feigling auf der Welt."

Seine Worte durchbohrten Helen wie Messerstiche und sie wusste, er würde jede Minuten nützen die sie miteinander hatten, um all die Dinge zu sagen, die er ihr schon immer hatte sagen wollen.

Ihre Finger fühlten sich ganz taub an und sie wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun konnte, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Und was war das überhaupt für eine Aktion in Hogsmeade? Stürzt dich in den Kampf, nur um dann wie ein kleines, dummes Mädchen zu verlieren." Malfoy klang nun nicht mehr nur angewidert, Wut schwang in jeder Silbe mit. Helens Augen brannten, doch sie weigerte sich entschlossen die Tränen loszulassen. Wenn sie ihm schon nicht widersprechen konnte, dann würde sie ihm wenigstens diese eine Genugtuung nicht gönnen und ihn sehen lassen, wie sehr seine Worte saßen.

„Vater war _gezwungen_ dich mitzunehmen, das weißt du oder?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Er brauchte Potter, doch du hast dich ihnen wie auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert."

Nun fand Helen ihre Stimme wieder.

„Er wollte Harry mitnehmen!" sagte sie empört und starrte Malfoy in die Augen, doch dieser hob nur die Brauen und sah nicht weg, als wollte er sagen – _und weiter_?

„Er ist immerhin mein Bruder." sagte Helen ein wenig trotzig.

„Ja und was für ein Bruder." sagte Malfoy und klang nun wieder spöttisch. „Du hast ja einen ganz schönen Narren an ihm gefressen. Aber ich kanns verstehen, _er_ zumindest ist bereit dich zu beschützen." Er lächelte und Helen konnte fühlen wie Hass in ihr hochstieg. Sie starrte ihn an und fühlte sich gleichzeitig wieder verletzt und betrogen, doch diese Gefühle waren unwillkommen und sie hatte nicht vor ihre Gedanken den Jungen mitzuteilen, der sie ohne zu zögern an Voldemort verkauft hätte.

Malfoy schien allerdings zu wissen was in ihr vorging, denn als er erneut sprach, fehlte seiner Stimme sämtliche Schärfe:

„Was? Hast du gedacht, _ich_ würde mich selbst für _dich_ in Gefahr bringen? Hast du etwa gedacht, ich würde versuchen dich zu _retten_?" Helen wusste, er versuchte hämisch und ungläubig zu klingen, doch seine Stimme war auf einmal sehr müde.

„Natürlich nicht." Gab sie zurück und Stille folgte, in der nur das gelegentliche Klappern der Medaillen und Pokale zu hören war.

Helens Worte entsprachen auch der Wahrheit. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, er würde seine Sicherheit für die ihre riskieren. Doch jener Tag in Hogsmeade war etwas Anderes gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht nur entschieden ihr nicht zu helfen, er hatte sie absichtlich in Gefahr gebracht. Hatte versucht sie in den Eberkopf zu locken, und Lucius hatte vermutlich von ihm erst erfahren, wo er sie finden würde.

„Du weißt, dass ich es dir noch heimzahlen muss?" fragte Malfoy plötzlich

„Und was heißt _das_ nun schon wieder?" sagte Helen und rollte die Augen.

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht als er sprach:

„Vater wurde deinetwegen verletzt, nun schon zum zweiten Mal." sagte er steif.

„Sag mal merkst du eigentlich wie absurd du klingst?" fragte Helen aufbrausend. Die Pokale hatten sie längst vergessen.

„Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach mal _in Ruhe_ lassen?" rief Helen laut und Malfoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er das spitze Kinn nach vorne schob und plötzlich wirkte, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Du weißt, das ist nicht so einfach. Wir haben eine Rechnung offen. Crabbe und Goyle-."

„Ach auf einmal interessierst du dich für ihre Meinung?" fauchte Helen und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei sie erneut mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer schlug.

„Crabbe und Goyle haben engen Kontakt zu meinem Vater." sagte Malfoy bissig und Helen verstand plötzlich. Sie verstand nun warum er, seit sie hier angekommen war, nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte sie zu schikanieren, zu bedrohen und sogar anzugreifen. Die einzigen Male, als er sie in Ruhe gelassen hatte, waren jene Momente, in denen die beiden alleine gewesen waren.

„Du bist feige." sagte Helen schlicht.

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wie bist du jetzt darauf gekommen?" fragte er wütend, doch auch Unbehagen schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

„Du hast Angst, doch nennst mich einen Feigling. Du hast Angst Lucius könnte erfahren, dass du...was? Dich nicht für ihn gerächt hast? Oder, dass du mich doch nicht so sehr hasst, wie du es gerne hättest?"

Nun schlug Malfoy tatsächlich zu. Nicht fest, doch unglücklicherweise mitten ins Gesicht. Helen prallte zum dritten Mal mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, und ihr wurde dumpf bewusst, dass dies morgen eine heftige Beule geben würde.

Sie sank auf die Knie, als ihr leicht schwindelte und brachte dann irgendwie nicht mehr die Kraft auf, wieder aufzustehen.

„Ich... _verdammter Mist_!" fluchte Malfoy laut und machte ein paar Schritte zur Tür, als wollte er verschwinden, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja eingeschlossen waren und fluchend wandte er sich wieder um.

„Große Leistung Draco. Ganz der Sohn deines Vaters. Ein Mädchen schlagen...bravo." Helens Stimme war trocken, doch sie versuchte sarkastisch zu klingen, aber sie war verletzt und ihren Worten fehlte jeglicher Biss.

„Ich...Helen, ich." Malfoy stotterte kurz, dann schlich sich wieder dieser wütende Ausdruck in sein Gesicht, den Helen so sehr hasste. „Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen! Das hattest du verdient!" fauchte er und Helen riss der Geduldsfaden:

„Hörst du eigentlich nie auf, den Müll von deinem Vater nachzuplappern?" sagte sie und fürchtete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erneut einen Schlag, doch Malfoy sah sie nur an. Sein Gesicht erzitterte und dann zerbrach plötzlich diese eiserne Fassade und nun wirkte _er_ plötzlich verwundbar.

„Was soll ich denn tun? Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht Helen." sagte er und wirkte so gebrochen, dass Helen plötzlich Mitleid mit ihm bekam.

„Ich weiß." seufzte sie, noch immer am Boden kniend und sah auf ihre Füße.

„Das alles geschieht sowieso. Was bringt es, wenn wir beide leiden?" sprach er weiter, doch Helen wurde plötzlich stutzig.

„Was meinst du mit ´das alles`? Was alles?" fragte sie.

Malfoy starrte sie an. Dann fuhr er sich erschöpft mit der Hand übers Gesicht und murmelte:

„Dass es einen größeren Plan gibt, muss doch selbst _dir_ mittlerweile aufgefallen sein?" Helen starrte ihn nur verwirrt an, also fügte Malfoy, fast widerwillig hinzu:

„Vater hat es dir doch selbst gesagt! Ich habs doch gehört! Er sagte ´ _der Dunkle Lord hat andere Pläne_ ´. Pläne für _dich_!" Helen starrte ihn nur an und wusste plötzlich nichts mehr zu sagen, aber Malfoy fuhr fort:

„Was geschehen muss, geschieht sowieso. Und ich würde lieber auf der richtigen Seite stehen, wenn es so weit ist. Das ist das Bester für uns beide."

Helen verstand einfach nicht, was er ihr sagen wollte. Doch war es möglich, dass Malfoy versuchte sie zu warnen? Was auch immer es war, was er ihr zu sagen versuchte, genauer ins Detail würde er offenbar nicht mehr gehen, denn er warf ihr einen letzten, unglücklichen Blick zu, und dann war die Maske auch schon wieder da. Sein Gesicht war blank als er den Kübel mit Putzwasser hoch nahm und ihn auf die andere Seite des Zimmers trug, wo er dann schweigend zu arbeiten begann.

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Helen irgendwann, so leise, dass sie nicht sicher wahr, Malfoy hätte sie überhaupt gehört, doch dann antwortete er doch:

„Potter ist mehr das Problem, als die Lösung." sagte er knapp und ärgerlich.

Helen saß noch eine Weile am Boden und versuchte zu verstehen, doch ihre Gedanken rasten wie wild und wollten einfach kein klares Bild ergeben.

Irgendwann wurde ihr dann doch bewusst, dass es wohl keinen Sinn machte hier noch länger zu sitzen und auf irgendeine Eingebung zu warten, zumal McGonagall oder Filch jeden Moment hier sein konnten. Sie erhob sich also ebenfalls und versuchte so schnell und rasch als möglich zu putzen, um ihre verlorene Zeit wieder aufzuholen.

Als Filch sie endlich gehen ließ, war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht und Helen fühlte sich elend. Ihr taten die Finger weh vom Schrubben, der Kopf schmerzte von dem Aufprall an die Wand, und ihre Lippe war durch Malfoys Schlag aufgesprungen. Außerdem raste ihr der Kopf und sie sehnte sich mehr als je zuvor nach netten Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren und die sie anständig behandelten.

Als sie endlich durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte, und sie Harry erblickte, der am Feuer saß und offensichtlich auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte, wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz.

„Harry!" sagte sie glücklich und er hob den Kopf.

„Helen." sagte er erleichtert. Er machte ein paar unsichere Schritte auf sie zu und Helen fragte sich einen Moment, wie ihr Gesicht wohl aussah, doch dann war es ihr plötzlich egal, als die Tränen, die sie den ganzen Abend über zurückgehalten hatte, endlich hervorbrachen und ihre Wangen hinabflossen. Dann lag sie plötzlich in seinen Armen.

Harry war verblüfft, so viel konnte sie noch spüren und er verkrampfte kurz, bevor seine Arme sich um ihren Rücken legten und er ihr, ein wenig unbeholfen, den Rücken tätschelte.

„Was ist denn passiert Helen?" fragte er besorgt und schubste sie sanft in einen Stuhl vor dem Kamin.

Helen rieb sich schniefend die Augen und murmelte dann: „Gar nichts ist passiert. Darf ich mich nicht einfach freuen, dich zu sehen?"

Harry hob die Brauen und gab ihr einen warnenden Blick und Helen wusste, er würde sie diesmal nicht einfach ohne Erklärung gehen lassen.

„Ach, Malfoy ist passiert." sagte Helen gereizt und rieb sich abwesend den Kopf.

„Hat er dir was getan?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch und betrachtete sie genauer.

„Es war nicht was er _getan_ hat, viel mehr was er _gesagt_ hat." murmelte Helen und mied nun seinen Blick.

„Erzähls mir Helen! Bitte." sagte Harry sanft und Helen, die viel zu müde und geschafft war, um sich irgendeine Ausrede zu überlegen, und weiter zu diskutieren, erzählte ihm schließlich von ihren Gespräch. Harry horchte schweigend und obwohl Helen die meisten Beleidigungen und auch den Schlag ins Gesicht wegließ, wirkte seine Miene am Ende eisig und angespannt, aber auch ziemlich skeptisch.

Als Helen fertig gesprochen hatte, schwiegen sie eine Weile, dann sagte Harry schließlich:

„Und er hat wirklich von einem größeren Plan gesprochen?"

Helen nickte.

„Und du kannst dir auch nicht vorstellen, was er damit meinte?" harkte er weiter nach. Helen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Nein, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Crabbe und Goyle daran beteiligt sind, so wie er über sie gesprochen hat."

Das gab Harry eine Weile zu denken, und Helen meinte zu wissen was in ihm vorging, denn der Blick den er ihr schenkte, war ziemlich einfach zu deuten.

„Was?" fragte Helen ausweichend, doch ein Teil von ihr wollte trotzdem, dass Harry mit der Sprache rausrückte. Er zögerte kurz, und sagte dann mit fester Stimme:

„Was ist das mit dir und Malfoy? Warum erzählt er dir diese Dinge? Und noch viel wichtiger- du glaubst ihm offenbar, warum?"

Helen seufzte tief und schlang erschöpft die Arme um die Knie. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie dieses Gespräch früher oder später würde führen müssen, doch sie glaubte, heute schon viel zu müde und geschafft dafür zu sein.

Harry musterte Helen genauer. Sie wirkte vollkommen erschöpft, aber auch aufgelöst. Ihre Haare waren zerstreut, ihre Augen müde und ihre Lippen blutig, doch das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören. Und obwohl es keine Seltenheit war, dass Helen weinte, (denn sie war schon immer ziemlich nahe am Wasser gebaut,) so sah er es doch nicht gerne und Sorge flammte in ihm auf.

Er wartete gespannt, ob sie ihm wohl antworten, und ihre seltsame Beziehung zu Malfoy erklären würde und zwang sich still zu sitzen, während Helen ihre Gedanken sammelte.

Und dann, als er schon dachte, sie würde gar nicht mehr antworten, sprach sie endlich, und brachte Harry dabei vollends aus der Fassung:

„Ist dir Dudley wichtig?" fragte sie.

Er hob die Brauen und meinte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ich, was? Dudley?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja Harry, Dudley. Ist er dir wichtig?" fragte sie erneut und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich, nein. Du weißt doch, wie Dudley ist." antwortete Harry langsam und irritiert. „Aber was hat das zu tun mit-."

„Würdest du ihm denn Folter oder sogar den Tod wünschen?" fragte Helen weiter.

Harry verstummte wieder, überrascht über ihre Frage. Er hatte sich schon lange keine Gedanken mehr über seinen Cousin gemacht, doch er wusste die Antwort trotzdem.

„Ich, nein natürlich nicht." antwortete er. „Aber Helen, was-"

„Und meinst du _er_ würde _dir_ Folter oder den Tod wünschen?" unterbrach Helen ihn wieder Diese Fragen ergaben für Harry überhaupt keinen Sinn, doch sie schien auf irgendetwas hinaus zu wollen, also spielte er folgsam mit.

„Ich, keine Ahnung. Das vermutlich nicht." sagte er.

„Weil ihr einander zwar hasst, und euch gerne gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle macht, und auch gemacht habt, doch das ändert nichts daran, dass ihr eine Beziehung zueinander habt, dass ihr zusammen gelebt habt." Sie sprach mit ruhiger, deutlicher Stimme und Harry meinte, dass sie dieses Gespräch wohl schon einmal, in ihrem Kopf, geübt hatte.

Doch Harry begann langsam zu begreifen. Verständnis durchflutete ihn, aber er fürchtete gleichzeitig, mit seiner Vermutung recht zu haben. Dass Helen wirklich das sagen wollte, was er glaubte.

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegen, doch Helen sprach erneut:

„Ihr seid zusammen groß geworden, habt zusammen gelebt, auch wenn er nicht selten über die, manchmal durchaus grausame Behandlung von Vernon und Petunia gelacht hat. Auch wenn er dich, _uns_ , nicht selten selbst grausam behandelt hat. Trotzdem ist er dir nicht egal, oder Harry?"

„Nein." sagte er leise und starrte sie an.

War es das was sie ihm sagen wollte? Dass sie mit Malfoy aufgewachsen war? Dass sie mit ihm gelebt hatte? Dass er wie ein Verwandter für sie war? Ein manchmal grausamer und sadistischer Verwandter wie Dudley, aber trotzdem Familie? Harry konnte, wollte es nicht glauben und doch ergab es auf eine seltsame Weise Sinn.

Sie hatte es ihm doch selbst gesagt. Hatte gesagt, dass sie zwar bei den Dolohows gelebt hatte, doch auch, dass sie davor bei jemand anderen gewesen war. Konnte es etwa sein, dass die Malfoys...?

Harrys Gedanken rasten weiter, weiter zu Lucius Malfoy, der mit Helen gesprochen hatte. Er hatte irgendetwas über eine Frau namens Narzissa gesagt. Dass Narzissa sich freuen würde, sie wieder zu sehen... _Narzissa..._ die einzige die sie je anständig behandelt hatte, Narzissa die ihr ihren Namen gegeben hatte...

Als Harry aufblickte, senkte Helen rasch den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, was er nun wusste. Sie wusste, dass er eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte und fürchtete nun seine Reaktion.

Harry schluckte schwer, dann sagte er, wobei er seine Stimme bemüht ruhig hielt:

„Du hast bei den Malfoy gelebt." Es war keine Frage, sie beide wussten nun, dass es stimmte.

Ein Schatten legte sich um Helens Gesicht, wie es immer geschah, wenn sie über ihr Leben vor den Dursleys, vor Harry, sprachen, doch sie nickte.

„Und Narcissa ist Malfoys Mutter?" fragte Harry behutsam nach. Er wusste, dies war ein heikles Thema, wusste, dass die Tatsache, dass Harry erst jetzt davon erfuhr, Bände sprach und klar darauf hinwies, wie unangenehm ihr dieses Gespräch war.

Wieder nickte Helen.

Harry hätte jetzt gerne den Mund gehalten und die Sache ruhen lassen, doch er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.

„Und du hast mit _Draco Malfoy_ zusammen gelebt? Bist mit ihm aufgewachsen?" fragte er widerwillig und Helen schloss die Augen, als sie zum dritten Mal nickte.

„Und, und die Dolohows und diese Frau, Bellatrix-" Aber Harry brach ab, als er Helens Miene sah. Ihr Gesicht wirkte plötzlich wieder verschlossen und sie sagte knapp:

„Darüber haben wir bereits gesprochen. Ich glaube, ich war etwa vier oder fünf als ich zu ihnen zog. War´s das jetzt?" Sie klang gereizt und Harry wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, verhört zu werden. Er nickte langsam und dann saßen sie einfach nur so da, schweigend ins Feuer starrend, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hier drüben Helen!"

Helen musste lächeln. Neville stand nicht weit von ihr, er schien ein wenig abseits des Schlossportals gewartet zu haben. In der einen Hand hielt er seine prallgefüllte Tasche und in der anderen bereits den Zauberstab, wobei sein Umhang ziemlich schmuddelig und verdreckt aussah, was Helen vermuten ließ, dass er gerade von den Gewächshäusern kam.

Er winkte ihr mit der Zauberstabhand entgegen, und Helen marschierte hastig zu ihm. Die Sonne brannte herrlich auf sie hinab, es schien einer dieser wenigen warmen Tage zu sein, und da es gerade erst früher Nachmittag war, befanden sich auch die Dementoren weit entfernt.

"Hallo Neville." sagte Helen glücklich als sie ihn erreichte. Dann lächelten sie einander schüchtern an und Helen, der sonst nichts einfiel, sagte:

"Wollen wir?"

Sie machten sich auf zu jener Buche, unter der sie auch mit Harry schon geübt hatte. Wenn es erst mal richtig kalt wurde, müssten sie sich einen anderen Ort suchen, doch fürs Erste sollte es genügen.

Während sie da aber zusammen spazierten, fragte sich Helen frustriert, warum sie geglaubt hätte es wäre einfach mit Neville zu reden.

Sie gingen peinlich berührt nebeneinander her und Helen wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte oder tat, doch er warf ihr nur hin und wieder einen schüchternen Blick zu und sie lächelte verlegen.

"So." begann Neville schließlich. "Sollen wir einfach versuchen uns gegenseitig zu entwaffnen?"

Helen überlegte und ließ dabei ihre Versuche mit Harry Revue passieren.

"Ich denke...," sagte sie langsam: "Ich denke es wäre besser wenn wir gleichzeitig versuchen sie abzublocken. Denn solange Harry sich nicht gewehrt hat, konnte ich ihn immer entwaffnen, aber der Todesser muss ihn wohl abgeblockt haben..." Oder, sie hatte ihre Sache so falsch gemacht, dass er es nicht mal nötig gehabt hatte, dachte Helen, sagte aber nichts dergleichen.

"Ist gut." sagte Neville und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. "Möchtest du zuerst?" fragte er und Helen zögerte.

"Ähm, lieber nach dir." sagte sie und Neville nickte.

Sie konzentrierte sich, doch viel zu schnell rief er plötzlich: _"Expelliarmus!"_

Das war allerdings auch schon alles, was geschah. Er starrte sie erwartungsvoll an und fragte dann:

"Und? Hast du ihn abgeblockt?"

"Nein." sagte Helen entschuldigend und Neville verzog das Gesicht.

"Aber kein Problem, deswegen sind wir ja hier." sagte Helen rasch und hob nun den eigenen Zauberstab. Sie sah ihn in die Augen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überkamen sie wieder die altbekannten Zweifel. Was wenn etwas schief ging? Was wenn sie ihn verletzte?

Doch Helen holte tief Luft, schluckte schwer, und sagte laut und deutlich _"Expelliarmus!"_

Wieder geschah nichts, doch das schien Neville ein wenig aufzumuntern. Er grinste kurz, doch sofort folgte ein ziemlich schuldbewusster Blick.

"Deswegen sind wir hier." Wiederholte er dann Helens Worte und sie nickte entschlossen.

So lief es die folgenden Wochen ab. Wann immer sie die Zeit dazu fanden, trafen sich die beiden entweder draußen, sofern es das Wetter zu ließ, oder sie übten in den Korridoren und in verlassenen Klassenzimmern.

Helen genoss die Zeit, die sie mit Neville verbrachte. Er war zwar ähnlich schüchtern wie sie, und das führte häufiger als ihnen lieb war zu eher gezwungenen, knappen Gesprächen, doch er war auch einfühlsam, verständnisvoll und schlicht nett. Niemals lachte er über Helens misslungene Zauber, und es dauerte nicht lange, da gab es auch schon keinen Grund mehr dafür.

Bald schon gingen sie über zu anderen, kleinen Zaubern der defensiven Magie und die beiden fühlten sich dadurch ungeheuer ermutigt.

Diese Zeit fühlte sich, obwohl Helen danach jedes Mal hundemüde und erledigt war, wunderbar an und sie wusste, das lag nur zum Teil daran, dass sie endlich ihre bedürftigen Duellierfähigkeiten verbesserte. Mit Neville Zeit zu verbringen, und zwar ohne Harry oder Ron und Hermine, fühlte sich an wie mit einem echten Freund zusammen zu sein, ein Gefühl, dass Helen ihr ganzes Leben über noch nicht verspürt hatte.

Und so gerne sie jeden Tag mit ihm verbracht hätte, so gab es noch eine Menge anderer Dinge zu tun.

Zunächst war da das Nachsitzen, dass sie sich zusammen mit Harry eingehandelt hatte und sie verbrachten die kommenden zwei Wochen damit, jeden Abend eine Menge ziemlich sinnloser Arbeiten zu verrichten. Helen wurde dabei schmerzlich bewusst, wie viel Stoff sie in jenen Stunden hätte nachholen können, während Harry nicht selten das ferne Quidditschtraining der Gryffindors durch ein Fenster hindurch beobachte, und ihr wehmütig erzählte, dass er die Bestellung seines Besens storniert hatte.

Wood hatte die Nachricht, (dass einer seiner Spieler mit Professor McGonagall dermaßen in Verruf geraten war, dass sie sogar bereit war die Zukunft ihrer Quidditschmannschaft zu riskieren,) erwartungsgemäß schlecht aufgenommen, wobei es doch einen Silberstreif gab – er plante nicht Harry zu ersetzen.

Es gab aber auch weitere Lichtblicke. Drei Mal diese Woche mussten sie bei Professor Lupin nachsitzen und dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit Harry erneut an seinem Patronus zu arbeiten, während Helen die Zeit damit verbringen konnte, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und anschließend noch zu lernen. In diesen Stunden viel es ihr allerdings nicht leicht sich zu konzentrieren, denn die Beiden gebrauchten einen waschechten Irrwicht für ihr Training, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich ein ziemlich real wirkender Dementor, drei Mal die Woche zu ihnen gesellte und Harry nicht selten erschöpft und halb ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.

Lupin hatte in den vergangen Einheiten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Irrwichte mit Helen besprochen, und sie hatte auch einen ziemlich langen Aufsatz über sie geschrieben, daher wusste sie, was sie waren und wie man sie bekämpfen konnte. Doch über etwas zu lesen und einem plötzlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen, war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Helen meinte zu wissen, was ihre schlimmste Angst war, doch glücklicherweise konzentrierte sich der Irrwicht immerzu auf Harry oder Lupin und da Helen am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers saß, hatte sie weitestgehend ihre Ruhe. Aufschlussreich war es trotzdem Harry bei seinen, eher kläglichen Versuchen zu beobachten, und Helen war beeindruckt, dass es offenbar so schwierige Zauber gab, dass nicht mal Harry sie schaffte, wo er es doch so verbissen versuchte.

Eine weitere Ablenkung war aber, dass Helen nun endlich ihren offiziellen Stundenplan bekommen hatte, der bis Weihnachten gelten würde. Professor McGonagall hatte ihn ihr eines Tages beim Frühstück gereicht und Helen, die ziemlich bestürzt gewesen war, mitgeteilt, dass sie noch vor Weihnachten, in jedem Fach eine Prüfung würde ablegen müssen, um festzustellen, ob sie im neuen Jahr, ihren Klassenkameraden im normalen Unterricht würde beiwohnen können, zusätzlich zu ihren Einzelstunden.

Helen hatte sich unwillkürlich gefragt, ob McGonagall ihr da nicht zu viel zutraute, hatte es aber still hingenommen und gleichzeitig nicht versucht ihren Blick zu den Erst- und Zweitklässlern schweifen zu lassen, die etwas abseits, in einem scheinbaren Rudel saßen, und nicht sehr freundlich auf sie wirkten.

Weihnachten schien plötzlich bedrohlich nahe zu sein.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machte Helen zwar große Fortschritte, sie hatte es nach dem Grindeloh, auch mit Kappas und Rotkappen aufgenommen, und außerdem spendete Lupin einen großen Teil ihrer Stunden damit, ihr das Duellieren beizubringen, doch so gut ihre Fortschritte bei ihm auch waren, so kläglich erwiesen sie sich in Zaubertränke.

Snape terrorisierte sie schlimmer denn je und so sehr Helen auch versuchte, dem Stoff immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, schien es doch nie genug. Die Stunden die sie gemeinsam mit ihm im Kerker verbrachte, waren eine wahre Tortour geworden. Er hatte schnell die Gewohnheit übernommen, Helen während dem Brauen diverser Tränke, (die von mal zu mal schwieriger und komplexer wurden) mit unzähligen Fragen über andere Tränke, Besonderheiten von bestimmten Zutaten, und Details über wesentliche Gifte, sowie die Wirkung und der Bestand von verschiedenen Gegengiften, zu bombardieren und trieb sie so zum Äußersten, und nicht selten an den Rand der Verzweiflung.

Mit Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst alleine hätte Helen bereits alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, doch nun kamen noch zwei weitere Fächer hinzu- Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns und Astronomie bei Professor Sinistra. Glücklicherweise überschnitt sich letzteres häufig mit Helens abendlichem Nachsitzen und sie durfte folglich auch jene Stunden zum Lernen nutzen.

Wie sehr Helen aber ihren Klassenkameraden hinterher hinkte, wurde ihr bewusst, als sie zunehmend meinte unter dem Berg ihrer Arbeit begraben zu werden, während sowohl die Erst- und Zweitklässler, sorgenfrei durch den Tag spazierten und nie zu arbeiten schienen.

Doch Helen war nicht die Einzige die gelegentlich Panikanfällen ziemlich nahe war. Hermine hatte sich offenbar alle Fächer aufgehalst, die es gab, und so teilten sie sich nicht selten, spätabends, einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Bibliothek.

Harry wiederum nutzte jede freie Minute fürs Quidditschtraining, doch da die Dementoren noch immer am Schlossgelände umherstreiften, ließ er sich selbst keine Ruhe mit dem Patronus, und Helen konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, wo sie ihn doch so stark beeinflussten.

So arbeitsreich diese Tage aber auch waren, umso erstaunlicher war die Tatsache, dass Helen allmählich begann sich an das Leben und den Alltag in Hogwarts zu gewöhnen, mehr noch, ihn sogar zu schätzen. Zwar musste sie viel Lernen und es blieb wenig Freizeit, doch Helen hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, richtig angekommen zu sein.

Nun saßen sie wieder mit Lupin in einem Klassenzimmer und Helen ließ gerade alle möglichen Gegenstände durch das Zimmer fliegen, als Harry erneut zusammenklappte. Sie verzog mitleidig das Gesicht und beobachtete kurz wie Lupin, Harry wieder mühsam auf die Beine zog und ihm anschließend einen Schokofrosch reichte. Der Irrwicht war wieder in der Kiste verschwunden, also gesellte Helen sich zu ihnen.

Harry wirkte frustriert und er wischte sich erschöpft den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich versteh das nicht." sagte er missmutig, doch Professor Lupin lächelte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es schwierig ist. Es gibt viele Erwachsene Zauberer, die noch nie so weit gekommen sind wie du." sagte Lupin nachsichtig und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl.

Harry wirkte nicht überzeugt.

„Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass selbst der Nebel immer schwächer wird."

„Das kann an deiner Erinnerung liegen. Vielleicht war sie nicht stark genug." Mutmaßte Lupin und Harry begann wieder zu überlegen.

So lief es jedes Mal ab. Harry versuchte es ein paar Mal, klappte dabei fast immer zusammen, und schließlich besprachen sie die möglichen Gründe für sein Versagen. Lupin zumindest schien weder überrascht, noch enttäuscht zu sein, wann immer Harry der Zauber wieder nicht gelang, also vermutete Helen, dass dies ziemlich normal war.

Während Harry überlegte, widmete sich Lupin an Helen.

„Netter Schwebezauber." sagte er und Helen lächelte stolz.

„Danke Sir."

„Wie läuft dein Aufsatz über Rotkappen?" fragte er dann, während er ihnen allen eine Tasse Tee nachschenkte.

„Ähm, ja gut." sagte Helen ausweichend. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie ihn noch nicht mal begonnen hatte, denn sie musste für Snape einen Aufsatz über Bezoare verfassen, doch als sie in der Bibliothek nach passenden Büchern gesucht hatte, hatte die Hülle und Fülle die es zu diesem Thema gab, sie fast erschlagen, und ihr graute davor einen mangelhaften Aufsatz abzugeben, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie die anderen Fächer erstmals vernachlässigte.

Professor Lupin ließ das Thema aber dankenswerterweise fallen und als Harry sich erhob, um es erneut zu versuchen, wandte er sich ab.

Helen war müde und hatte irgendwie keine große Lust mehr weiter zu lernen, daher spazierte sie im Zimmer herum, entfernte sich dabei bedächtig von Harry und seinem Irrwicht, und blickte aus dem Fenster. Doch was sie dort sah, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.

Da, zwischen den Bäumen nahe Hagrids Hütte, saß er. Der Hund. Er war riesig und bärengleich, wie in ihrer Erinnerung und wieder saß er einfach nur so da, regungslos, und wieder war er in der Gesellschaft von Hermines Katze.

Helen beobachtete ihn ungläubig und wandte sich dann aufgeregt Harry und Lupin zu. Verwirrt erblickte sie dann den Dementor, sie hatte ihn gar nicht gespürt, doch dann erkannte sie bei näherem hinsehen, dass sich eine dicke Nebelwand zwischen ihm und Harry befand und dass diese den Dementor offenbar von ihnen abschirmte, ihn zurückhielt. Harry keuchte vor Anstrengung, doch dieser Nebel, was auch immer er war, schien sein Nötiges zu tun und der Dementor kam nicht näher.

Aber irgendwann sah es dann doch so aus, als würden Harry die Kräfte schwinden und Lupin stellte sich hastig in ihre Mitte. Wieder erschien die kleine Glaskugel und mit einem lauten Knall, verschwand der Irrwicht erneut in seiner Kiste.

"Großartig!" Rief Lupin beeindruckt. Harry war noch immer auf den Beinen. Er keuchte heftig und Lupin fasste ihn stabilisierend an der Schulter, doch auch sein Gesicht trug eine Siegesmiene.

"War es das? War das ein richtiger Patronus?" Er klang aufgeregt und erschöpft zugleich und Lupin antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen als er sprach:

"Noch nicht ganz. Er hatte noch keine Gestalt, doch war wesentlich mehr als bloßer Nebel." Harry wirkte enttäuscht, also fügte Lupin hinzu: "Aber es war genug, für den Moment. Genug, ihn in Schach zu halten. Beeindruckend Harry!"

Mit dieser Erklärung gab Harry sich dann doch zufrieden und er nahm einen weiteren Schokofrosch. Er lächelte Helen zu, doch sie stand immer noch aufgeregt am Fenster.

"Ähm." Begann sie.

"Was?" fragte Harry. Helen deutete aus dem Fenster und sagte dann, ein wenig atemlos:

"Du errätst nie, wer da draußen ist."

"Wer?" fragte Harry und trat näher. Auch Lupin folgte.

"Unser kleiner Beschützer."

Harry starrte fassungslos hinaus. Der Hund saß noch immer zwischen den Bäumen, regungslos wie eine Statue und wirkte plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr bedrohlich.

"Er lebt also tatsächlich im Wald." sagte Harry und lehnte sich mit den Ellenbogen an das Fensterbrett.

"Professor, das ist der Hund, der uns vor Lucius Malfoy gerettet hat." erklärte Helen, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

"Wir sollten ihm was zu essen geben." meinte Harry halbernst und Helen entgegnete begeistert:

"Oder wir bauen ihm eine Hundehütte."

"Oder er zieht einfach bei Hagrid ein." sagte Harry und Helen wusste, dass er sie nun auf den Arm nahm. Sie stieß ihn den Ellenbogen in die Seite und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Hagrid würde sich freuen, er steht auf Monster." sagte Harry, nun wieder ernster. Er sah noch immer hinaus und plötzlich schlich sich ein nachdenklicher Blick in sein Gesicht.

"Ich hab ihn schon mal gesehen. Beim Quidditschtraining und damals...bei den Dursleys...als Tante Magda..." Harrys Blick wurde träumerisch und Helen wollte gerade nachfragen, was denn los sei, doch da fiel ihr Lupin auf.

Dieser Blick. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Er schien wie versteinert, seine Augen traten leicht hervor und sein Gesicht spiegelte blankes Entsetzen wider. Wortlos schweifte sein Blick hin und her; zu dem Hund, zu Harry, zu Helen und dann wieder zu dem Hund. Seine Augen wirkten dabei ziemlich irre und Helen machte sich zunehmend Sorgen. Sie blickte zu Harry, doch auch er fixierte Lupin.

"Professor, was-?" begann er, doch nun fand Lupin seine Stimme wieder.

"Ihr geht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, jetzt sofort!" rief er und selbst seine Stimme klang außergewöhnlich, irgendwie animalisch und panisch.

Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Helen und Harry hatten gerade genug Zeit perplexe Blicke zu tauschen, da fuhr Lupin noch mal herum und er deutete mit drohenden Zeigefinger auf sie:

" _Dieser Hund_ ," sagte er schnaufend, "dieser Hund ist _kein_ Retter, oder Beschützer und schon gar kein Haustier! Er ist _gefährlich_ und ihr werdet euch von ihm fernhalten! _Ist das klar?_ " doch er gab ihnen keine Zeit zu antworten. Helen sah gerade noch wie seine Hand in den Umhang fuhr und zweifellos den Zauberstab umklammerte, dann war er auch schon um die Ecke gerauscht und verschwunden.

"Was zum Teufel." murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Helen sah noch mal aus dem Fenster. Krummbein war verschwunden, doch der Hund saß noch immer zwischen den Bäumen, es schien fast, als würde er auf etwas warten.

"Was meinst du hat es damit auf sich?" fragte Helen, doch Harry zuckte nur die Achsel.

"Kommt er dir denn gefährlich vor?" sprach Helen weiter. Harry überlegte.

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte er dann: "aber frag mal Lucius Malfoy."

Das beantwortete die Frage wohl, doch Helen sah es anders. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er sich zufällig Lucius als Opfer gesucht hatte, und sie mochte die Vorstellung von ihm, als ihren Beschützer.

"Und du hast ihn schon vorher gesehen? Beim Quidditschtraining und bei den-."

"Dursleys, ja." Über diesen Tag sprach Harry ungern, denn es war einer der wenigen Momente gewesen, in denen er selbstsüchtig gehandelt hatte, in denen er nicht an Helen gedacht, sondern nur an sich selbst und an seine Wut. Er hatte Magda aufgeblasen und war dann bereit gewesen die Dursleys für immer zu verlassen, Helen zu verlassen.

Diese Gedanken hingen zwischen ihnen in der Schwebe, doch Helen versuchte sich abzulenken, wollte sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen und wollte auch die Schuld in Harrys Augen nicht mehr sehen.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, doch nun war der Hund verschwunden.

"Am Besten wir gehen zurück in den Gryffindorturm." sagte Harry irgendwann und Helen nickte. Sie hatte Lupin noch nie so aufgelöst und außersich gesehen, und sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er zurückkäme und sie immer noch hier waren, wo er ihnen doch aufgetragen hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kehren.

Sie gingen schweigend und Helen dachte betrübt daran, wie kurz Harrys Freude über seinen Beinahe-Patronus angehalten hatte. Sie hätte gerne etwas gesagt, doch Harry schien in Gedanken versunken und so ließ Helen es bleiben.

Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, begegneten sie Crabbe und Goyle, doch Harry hielt nur einen Moment lang inne. Malfoy war nicht bei ihnen, und obwohl Helen bei einem Duell keine große Hilfe wäre, wussten sie alle, dass die beiden ihnen haushoch überlegen waren. Also beschränkten Crabbe und Goyle sich darauf ihnen böse, abschätzende Blicke zu zuwerfen, aber ließen sie kommentarlos ziehen.

Helen versuchte erneut sich nicht darüber zu wundern, sie ohne Malfoy zu sehen. Er ließ Helen seit Neuestem in Ruhe. Es schien fast als hätte ihr aufrichtiges Gespräch im Pokalzimmer etwas zwischen ihnen verändert, oder vielleicht kam es Helen auch nur so vor, da sie nun genauer wusste, was in ihm vorging. Doch er schien häufiger allein unterwegs zu sein und Crabbe und  
Goyle waren ihr bisher noch nicht zu nahe gekommen, wobei ihre Blicke Böses verkündeten und Helen fragte sich nicht selten, ob es Malfoys neue Strategie war, sich einfach bedeckt zu halten, den Kontakt mit ihnen einzuschränken in der Hoffnung, er müsste während der "sicher kommenden Bestrafung" (wie Crabbe es einmal ausgedrückt hatte) nicht anwesend sein.

Als sie das Portraitloch durchquerten rannte Harry fast, fand Ron und Hermine an einem Tisch in der Ecke, und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Helen gesellte er sich zu ihnen. Helen blieb einen Augenblick unschlüssig stehen, doch Harry machte nicht den Anschein sie in sein, nun eindringlich wirkendes Gespräch, miteinbeziehen zu wollen, also wandte sie sich ab.

Ron und Hermine schienen sich allen Anschein nach wieder zu vertragen, denn immerhin hatten sie gemeinsam auf Harry gewartet, und Helen konnte nicht umhin sich etwas einsam zu fühlen.

Gerade wollte sie die Stufen zum Mädchenschlafsaal erklimmen, da hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen. Helen blickte umher und entdeckte Neville auf dem Sofa. Er winkte ihr zu und Helen nahm die Einladung erfreut an.

"Hi Neville!" sagte sie glücklich und setzte sich zu ihm.

"Nachsitzen schon vorüber?" fragte er und Helen nickte.

"Hast du Lust auf eine Runde Zaubererschach?" fragte er eifrig und Helen willigte ein. Sie spielten ein paar Runden, (wobei Helen Neville einfach plattmachte) und Helen erzählte ihm flüsternd von dem Hund und Lupins Reaktion, doch er schien genauso wenig, etwas damit anzufangen wissen, also führte ihr Gespräch bald ins Leere.

Helen starrte immer wieder zu Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sich eindringlich unterhielten und ernste Mienen trugen und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich ein wenig ausgeschlossen zu fühlen.

"Willkommen in meiner Welt." sagte Neville plötzlich. Sie fuhr herum und merkte, dass er sie beobachtet hatte, mehr noch, er schien genau zu wissen was in ihr vorging. Ein wenig peinlich berührt, zuckte sie die Achsel und wandte sich ihm zu, wobei sie den restlichen Abend nicht mehr zu Harry hinüber sah.

Wieder konnte Helen nicht schlafen, wobei sie in dieser Nacht andere Dinge als gewöhnlich wach hielten. Sie dachte über den Hund nach, über Lupins seltsame Reaktion und auch fiel ihr Malfoys Warnung über einen größeren Plan von Voldemort wieder ein.

Doch Helen schaffte es nicht sich darüber zu sorgen, denn in den wenigen Stunden in denen ihr Kopf nicht voller Koboldaufstände, der Stellung verschiedener Planeten oder Fakten zu Gegengiften war, beschäftigte sie sich mit ihren bevorstehenden Geburtstag.

Morgen war Halloween, und es war ein Tag, der Helen seit Jahren ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Einerseits war es ihr Geburtstag, und man konnte es so viel schön reden wie man nur wollte, es änderte nichts daran, dass dieser Tag kein erfreulicher war. Es war der Todestag ihrer Eltern, Harry hatte Voldemort gestürzt und ihre Mutter hatte sich gegen Helen und für Harry entschieden. Hatte sie bereitwillig geopfert.

Helen wusste, dass sie nicht fair war, wenn sie so über ihre Mutter dachte. Sie wusste, dass Lily Potter vor einer schrecklichen Wahl gestanden hatte, dass sie nicht nur versucht hatte, Harry zu beschützen, sondern auch ihr eigenes Leben geopfert hatte...und dennoch. So kindisch es auch sein mochte, für Helen wirkte es, als hätte sie sich zwischen ihnen beiden entschieden, und sie hatte Harry gewählt.

Auch wenn Helen es nicht wollte und auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, überschattete diese Tatsache das Andenken an ihre Mutter. Ihrem Vater stand sie ganz anders gegenüber. Er hatte versucht sie alle zu retten, hatte sich selbst geopfert, für seine ganze Familie. Doch Lily...Helen wusste einfach nicht was sie mit ihren Gefühlen anfangen sollte und sie fühlte sich, wie immer wenn sie sich damit beschäftigte, konfus und überfordert.

Genervt dachte sie wieder an den morgigen Tag, und auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr bemühte, fiel ihr kein Grund ein, diesen Tag zu feiern oder sich überhaupt auf irgendetwas zu freuen.

Helen überstand das Frühstück ohne nervige Geburtstagswünsche und es keimte die Hoffnung in ihr auf, dass niemand von ihm wusste. Gewiss Harry kannte ihn, doch er wusste auch wie Helen dazu stand, und war verständnisvoll genug, um ihr nicht auf den Leim zu gehen.

Außerdem war Helen es gewohnt ihren Geburtstag alleine im Schrank unter der Treppe zu verbringen, da Harry die letzten zwei Jahre in Hogwarts gewesen war, und keiner der Dursleys sich auch nur einen Deut um Helen scherten.

Harry hatte ihr aber erzählt, dass es heute Abend ein großartiges Fest geben würde, wie jedes Jahr an Halloween, und hatte damit Helens Pläne, (sich den gesamten Tag unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken) durchkreuzt.

Er schien aber Ron, Hermine und Neville eingeweiht zu haben, denn sie alle gratulierten ihr zwar nicht, waren aber überaus freundlich, und Helen wusste mit diesem Verhalten nicht mehr anzufangen, als mit offenen Geburtstagsglückwünschen. Das einzig Gute an dieser Tatsache war aber, dass Neville sich bereit erklärt hatte, heute wieder mit ihr zusammen zu üben, und so hatte Helen nun tatsächlich etwas worauf sie sich freuen konnte.

Gerade wollten sie sich zusammen aufmachen, um nach einem leeren Klassenzimmer zu suchen, da rief Harry sie doch zurück. Er warf Neville einen kurzen entschuldigenden Blick zu und winkte Helen mit nach draußen.

Sie folgte ihm ein wenig widerwillig, denn sie wusste, was gleich kommen würde, und blieb dann mit verschränkten Armen stehen.

Harry blickte sich kurz um und sah ihr dann ernst in die Augen.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Helen." sagte er sanft und Helen senkte missmutig den Kopf.

Das war es. Jedes Jahr dasselbe. Er hatte ihr immer zumindest in einem Nebensatz, oder im PS. in einen seiner Briefe, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag gewünscht, denn es aus irgendeinem Grund schien er es nicht zu schaffen, nichts zu sagen.

"Danke." sagte Helen, wobei sie einige Mühe brauchte, das Wort herauszubekommen.

Dann schob Harry die Hand in die Tasche und zog zögernd ein kleines Päckchen hervor. Helen starrte ihn ungläubig an, ein Geschenk?!

Harry, der wohl ahnte was in ihr vorging, sagte sehr schnell:

"Hey, hör zu okay, es ist nicht von mir." Helen schloss den Mund erstaunt und Harry fuhr fort:

"Das ist von Ron und Hermine. Ich hab ihnen gesagt wie du zu Geburtstagen stehst, und dann wollten sie es dir doch nicht mehr schenken, aber haben mich überredet es dir trotzdem zu geben."

"Und du sollst so tun als wäre es von dir?" fragte Helen und betrachtete ungläubig das kleine, lilafarbene Päckchen in seiner Hand. Das erste Geburtstagsgeschenk ihres Lebens, und trotzdem war es ihr unwillkommen.

"Nicht direkt..." sagte Harry ausweichend, doch Helen hob skeptisch die  
Brauen, also fügte er noch hinzu:

„Na gut, vielleicht war es etwas in der Richtung. Aber sieh es von der positiven Seite, du kriegst Geschenke und brauchst mit niemanden über deinen Geburtstag zu sprechen."

Helen, die allerdings zunehmend die Lust an diesem Gespräch verlor, schnappte ihm das Päckchen aus der Hand und öffnete es, wobei sie meinte einen zufriedenen und auch etwas erleichterten Ausdruck über Harrys Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

"Süßigkeiten?" fragte Helen erstaunt. "Sind die aus dem Honigtopf?" und nun klang ihre Stimme schwärmerisch und sie schaffte es zu spät ihr Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Harry grinste, doch er war klug genug ihren Geburtstag nicht weiter zu erwähnen. Mit einem kurzen Zwinkern wirbelte er herum und verschwand zurück in die Halle.

"Schockzauber wirklich? Aber wie wollen wir die üben?" Neville klang verunsichert, als er die von Helen markierte Stelle in dem großen schwarzen Buch betrachtete. Sie befanden sich wieder in dem leeren Klassenzimmer, und da beide den Expelliarmus nun zum ersten Mal gemeinsam geschafft hatten, waren sie bereit etwas Anderes auszuprobieren. Sie suchten nun in Lupins Buch nach neuen Möglichkeiten.

"Wir könnten ja einfach gegen die Wand schießen und hoffen das er funktioniert?" sagte Helen, doch auch sie war nicht überzeugt.

"Und wenn er auf uns zurückprallt?"

Darauf hatten sie beide keine große Lust, also überlegten sie weiter, wobei Helen sich auf das Lehrerpult hockte und mit dem Blick zur Decke nachdachte.

"Kannst du den Petrificus Totalus?" fragte Neville und Helen schüttelte den Kopf.

"Den kann ich dir beibringen wenn du magst." sagte Neville und klang dabei glücklich, wie immer wenn er etwas konnte oder wusste, was er ihr anschließend erklären konnte.

"Ja gerne." sagte Helen und sie beide übten weiter.

Dieser Zauber war allerdings nicht allzu schwer, daher probierten sie noch weitere dieser Art und nach nur ein paar Stunden hatte Helen noch den Wabbelbeinfluch, den Impedimenta und weitere dieser praktischen Flüche geschafft.

Als Neville dann zum dritten Mal erstarrt zu ihren Füßen lag, beschlossen die beiden, dass es für heute genug war. Helen setzte sich wieder auf das Pult und sah Neville dabei zu, wie er sich aufrappelte und seine Glieder rieb und streckte.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Helen und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig.

Neville war der Impedimenta-Fluch noch nicht gelungen, und sie war daher nie so unsanft zu Boden gestürzt wie er.

"Ja sicher." sagte Neville leise.

Dann setzte er sich zur ihr, wobei er zwei kleine Flaschen aus einer Tasche zog.

"Hab dir was mitgebracht." sagte er und Helen erkannte glücklich:

"Butterbier!" Erfreut nahm sie eines an sich.

Sie tranken gemeinsam und Helen fühlte sich außerordentlich entspannt. Sie warf Neville einen Seitenblick zu und überlegte, wie sie wohl ausdrücken sollte, was in ihr vorging, doch beschloss dann einfach mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

"Weißt du Neville, ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir zusammen üben." sagte sie langsam. "Diese Stunden haben mir wirklich geholfen und es macht auch großen Spaß."

Nun wurde Helen doch verlegen und auch Nevilles Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, doch er lächelte und sagte zustimmend:

"Nicht nur dir. Wenn wir uns das ganze Jahr über treffen, können wir am Ende wirklich gut Duellieren."

Helen dachte an Malfoy und Crabbe und Goyle und Genugtuung überkam sie, wobei sie sich gleichzeitig fragte, ob auch Neville den Wunsch verspürte, sich gegen jemand bestimmten zu verteidigen. Gerade überlegte sie, wie sie vorsichtig danach fragen sollte, da sagte Neville:

"Oma sagt, es ist wieder wie früher. Dass es damals genauso begonnen hatte."

Helen sah ihn fragend an, doch er hatte den Blick abgewandt und umklammerte grimmig das Butterbier in seiner Hand.

"Sie meint, es würde bald wieder von vorne losgehen. Der Krieg." Sagte er und traf endlich ihren Blick. Helen wurde plötzlich ganz kalt und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch Neville fuhr schon fort:

"Der Angriff in Hogsmeade, Sirius Black der aus Azkaban ausbricht...Sie meinte, es würden noch...andere, folgen." und ihm versagte kurz die Stimme. Auch ihm schien diese Vorstellung große Angst zu bereiten.

Helen sagte mit leiser Stimme:

"Du meinst, es werden noch andere aus Azkaban ausbrechen?"

Neville zuckte die Achsel: "Das sagt zumindest Oma."

"Aber es soll doch so sicher sein." sagte Helen zunehmend verzweifelt.

"Sag das Black." sagte Neville traurig und lehnte sich zurück, wobei er den Kopf zur Decke richtete.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Helen versuchte nicht an die zwei Personen ihrer Alpträume zu denken, doch immer wieder tauchten ihre Gesichter vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Unwillkürlich musste sie heftig schaudern und Neville hob den Kopf. Er schien plötzlich besorgt.

„Tut mir Leid." sagte er schnell. "Das war nicht sehr taktvoll. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen."

Doch Helen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Angst." Log sie, aber sie meinte auch, dass Neville sie genau durchschaute.

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er steif: "Ich schon."

Stille folgte und sie sahen einander in die Augen, doch Helen wusste wieder einmal nicht, was sie auf dieses Eingeständnis sagen sollte und irgendwann wandte sie den Blick ab.

Sie holte tief Luft und zwang sich zu sagen:

"Ja gut, ich auch." Und obwohl es überhaupt nicht zu diesem Thema, oder der Situation passte, musste sie plötzlich Lachen und nach kurzer Zeit grinste auch Neville.

„Aber wer hat auch diese bescheuerte Regel eingeführt, dass Gryffindors mutig sein müssen." sprach Helen unbedacht weiter, doch hätte sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge beißen können.

Nun schien Neville nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, doch er ließ ein gekünsteltes Lachen erklingen und etwas peinliche Stille folgte. Helen zählte im Gedanken bis zehn, unterdrückte den Drang durch die Tür zu verschwinden, denn ehrlich, es durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dass sie nicht einmal ein normales, ausgelassenes Gespräch führen konnte, ohne jede Aussage überzuanalysieren.

"Ich denke schon, dass du mutig bist." Sagte Neville irgendwann und riss Helen so aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ähm, ja sicher." sagte sie ironisch und lachte wieder, doch Neville blieb ernst.

"Doch das stimmt. Du hast Dinge erlebt die..." doch ihm versagte die Stimme. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte es dann erneut: "Ich wäre nicht so mutig, oder würde so gut klarkommen."

Helen schnaubte: "Und das weißt du woher?" Doch Nevilles Ausdruck wurde ganz seltsam, und sie meinte plötzlich, die Antwort nicht hören zu wollen, meinte, dass ihr vielleicht etwas Wichtiges entging.

"Ich hab...es gibt...," Neville holte tief Luft: "Die Geschichte meiner Familie, ist auch nicht gerade schön." Er sprach nun wieder ohne sie anzusehen und Helen fragte sich für einen Moment, ob es möglich war, dass Neville Recht hatte, dass es auch in seinem Leben schlimme Dinge gab, und, dass er nicht gut mit ihnen klar kam.

Sie fragte sich, was das wohl sein konnte, doch dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. Neville lebte bei seiner Großmutter und hatte keine Geschwister. Konnte es denn sein, dass er einsam war? Er hatte keine Geschwister, und schien auch keine nahen Freunde zu haben. Helen stellte sich vor, wie ihr Leben wohl aussehen würde, wenn Harry nicht wäre, doch sie kam schnell zu dem Schluss, dass es ein trauriges wäre, und schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab.

"Möchtest du darüber sprechen?`" fragte Helen und hoffte fast, dass er Nein sagte. Sie hatte vor allen Dingen deshalb gefragt, weil sie meinte, es wäre in so einer Situation angebracht und, dass man eben so auf solch ein Eingeständnis reagieren sollte.

"Lieber nicht. Ist keine schöne Geschichte." Sagte Neville ausweichend, doch er wirkte auch verunsichert.

"Wer will schon schöne Geschichten hören? Die kennt doch jeder." sagte Helen und hoffte die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern zu können, doch Neville lachte nicht.

Herrje, dachte Helen. Normalerweise war sie es, die über schwierige Dinge nicht sprechen wollte und sie war diejenige die von irgendjemanden, na gut von Harry, aufgemuntert wurde und sie wusste nicht recht, was sie mit dieser neuen Rolle anfangen sollte. Sie begann nervös mit den Fingern gegen das Glas ihrer Flasche zu trommeln und blickte sich hilfesuchend im Zimmer um, als hoffte sie, die Lösung lag hier irgendwo zwischen den Bänken, doch der Geistesblitz blieb aus.

"Tut mir Leid." sagte Neville noch einmal. "Jetzt hab ich die Stimmung an deinem Geburtstag ruiniert." Das waren allerdings die falschen Worte und Helen fuhr ein wenig zusammen. Neville bemerkte aber nichts, und nippte unbeschwert an seinem Butterbier.

"Ja schon gut. Da du die Stimmung erst gehoben hast, darfst du sie auch wieder kaputt machen." sagte Helen trocken und trank ebenso.

"Du magst keine Geburtstage." Stellte Neville fest, doch Helen korrigierte:

"Ich mag _meinen_ Geburtstag nicht."

"Verständlich." hauchte Neville und errötete, als wäre ihm jetzt gerade ein Licht aufgegangen.

Er fühlte sich unwohl, so viel konnte Helen erkennen und sie erhob sich plötzlich:

"Genug von diesen deprimierenden Gesprächen. Wir sollten irgendwas Lustiges machen."

Sie lief im Zimmer auf und ab und überlegte, während Neville sie unsicher beobachtete.

"Was meinst du?" fragte er, doch Helen war plötzlich stehen geblieben. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Wie stehst du zu Besen?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Ähm." Neville war ziemlich blass geworden, doch Helen nahm ihn bereits an der Hand und bewegte sich Richtung Tür.

"Komm schon Neville! Ich bin noch nie geflogen, und Harry trainiert gerade draußen. Das ist _die_ Gelegenheit!"

Sie musste Neville buchstäblich den gesamten Weg zum Quidditschfeld hinunter zerren, und er erzählte irgendeine genuschelte Geschichte von seinem ersten Schuljahr, einem bockenden Besen und gebrochenen Gliedmaßen, doch Helen ließ sich nicht beirren.

Der kleine Punkt am Himmel, von dem Helen wusste, dass es sich um Harry handelte, bewegte sich rasch in ihre Richtung, sobald sie das Quidditschfeld betraten.

"Komm schon Neville, ich hab Geburtstag!" sagte Helen.

"Hey, das ist nicht fair!" rief Neville, halb belustigt, halb empört und wandte sich dann hilfesuchend an Harry, der gerade landete.

"Harry hilf mir mal! Deine Schwester will mich auf einen Besen zwingen!"

"Wie unfair von ihr." sagte Harry, doch er grinste breit. Seine Haare standen, vom Wind zerzaust, in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und seine Wangen waren vor Kälte gerötet, doch er wirkte auch euphorisch und irgendwie sah es richtig aus, ihn mit einem Besen in der Hand zu sehen.

"Ich hab Geburtstag!" sagte Helen nochmal und schob stur das Kinn nach vorne.

"Siehst du?!" Rief Neville, doch Harry hob lachend und ein wenig überrascht die Brauen.

"Ach, auf einmal darf man das sagen?"

"Ich entdecke gerade die Vorteile, von denen alle immer sprechen." Sagte Helen und lachte angesichts ihrer Mienen.

"Ach komm schon Helen, ich bin wirklich eine Niete im Fliegen." sagte Neville noch einmal und warf Harry einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

"Aber wir können gemeinsam lernen. So wie das Zaubern!" sagte Helen begeistert. "Was meinst du Harry?" fragte sie ihn, doch fuhr schnell fort: "Du kannst fliegen und bist bestimmt ein guter Lehrer, oder?"

Harry grinste noch immer, doch er sprach zu Neville: "Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass du das Fliegen viel zu früh aufgegeben hast. Du weißt ja gar nicht was dir entgeht."

Helen war zufrieden und Neville schien endlich einzusehen, dass er überstimmt war, und gab schließlich kleinbei, jedoch nicht ohne die Forderung, dass Helen es als Erste probierte.

"Wir können ja erstmal zusammen fliegen." sagte Harry und Neville schien erleichtert.

Falls Helen und Neville sich allerdings eine theoretische Einführung erwartet hatten, so wurden sie enttäuscht. Harry saß auf einem der Schulbesen, wobei er auf Hüfthöhe schwebte und Helen hinter sich hinauf zog. Es blieb gerade noch Zeit einen aufgeregten Blick mit Neville zu tauschen, da schossen sie auch schon in die Höhe.

Ein überraschter Schrei entfuhr Helen und sie schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Bauch, wobei sie es einen Moment lang nicht wagte die Augen zu öffnen. Dann konnte sie fühlen, wie sie langsamer wurden und Helen öffnete sie einen Spalt breit, spähte hinunter und ihr klappte vor Staunen der Mund auf.

Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war schlicht überwältigend.

Sie flogen hoch über die Tribünen des Quidditschfeldes hinweg. Ganz klein konnte sie noch einen Punkt ausmachen, der wohl Neville war, doch Helen saugte beeindruckt und überwältigt das Bild um sie her ein. Sie konnte den Verbotenen Wald sehen, das ferne Glitzern des großen Sees und die Peitschende Weide, und aus dieser Entfernung wirkte sogar sie friedlich und winzig.

Das Schloss aus dieser Perspektive zu sehen, war beeindruckend und sie meinte zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmaß seiner Größe zu erkennen. Helen sah tausende kleine, beleuchtete Fenster, hunderte Zinnen und Kamine aus denen Rauch quoll, und nun flogen sie sogar über den Astronomieturm hinweg und sie erblickte einige Innenhöfe, von denen sie nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten.

"Alles klar?" brüllte Harry gegen den Wind und Helen antwortete mit einem begeisterten Lachen.

"Das ist verrückt!" Rief sie, und selbst ihre Stimme klang weit weg und überwältigt.

"Sag ich doch." sagte Harry und Helen konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

"Willst du wieder runter?" fragte er dann und sie verspürte plötzlich ein schreckliches Ziehen in der Magengegend, als Harry zu einem Sturzflug ansetzte.

"Wag es ja nicht!" kreischte sie, doch musste, sobald Harry stoppte und begann wieder sanft nach oben zu gleiten, erneut Lachen, als ein Glücksgefühl in ihr hochstieg, so heftig, dass sie sich wie berauscht fühlte.

"Flieg mal über den Wald!" Rief Helen und Harry gehorchte.

Ihre Geschwindigkeit war atemberaubend und Helen tränten die weit aufgerissenen Augen, doch es war ihr egal. Die Baumspitzen unter ihnen sahen aus wie ein weicher Teppich zu ihren Füßen und Harry sank noch tiefer hinab, so weit, dass Helen Vögel in ihren Nestern erkennen konnte.

Nun flogen sie so knapp über den Baumkronen, dass Helen Angst hatte, ihre Beine könnten sich in den Ästen verfangen, doch Harry schien zu wissen was er tat, denn auch wenn sie ihnen sehr nahe kamen, so berührten sie nie ihre Füße.

Helen starrte hinab auf die hunderten Bäume und hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht sie beide über den Wald hinweg flogen, so ruhig und stabil bewegten sie sich, viel mehr schien es, als standen sie reglos in der Luft, während die Bäume es waren die in einem Zug, unter ihnen hinweg sausten.

Dann flog Harry plötzlich steil nach oben und sie rasten zurück, Richtung Quidditschfeld.

"Halt dich fest!" rief er plötzlich und Helen gehorchte ohne zu zögern, schlang ihre Arme erneut um Harrys Bauch und presste sogar ihren Kopf in seinen Rücken.

Dann wurde ihr auf einmal ziemlich schlecht, und Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf. Mit einem kurzen Gefühl der Panik wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie kopfüber flogen, doch ehe sie sich mehr ihrer  
Angst hingeben konnte, rückte die Welt sich wieder gerade und Helen kniff Harry in den Bauch.

 _"Keine Loopings!"_ sagte sie verärgert, doch Harry antwortete nur mit lautem Lachen.

Dann sanken sie schließlich wieder zu Boden, wobei Helen jeden Moment damit rechnete, dass Harry wieder einen Sturzflug versuchen würde und sich sicherheitshalber ganz fest hielt, und der Punkt unter ihnen wurde immer größer, bis sie schließlich neben Neville halt machten, noch immer einen Meter in der Luft schwebend.

Helen rührte sich nicht, doch als Harry sanft hinab sank, berührten ihre Füße plötzlich feste Erde, aber sie hielt ihn trotzdem noch umklammert.

"Du kannst jetzt loslassen." sagte Harry lachend und versuchte sich frei zu kämpfen.

"Ich traue meinen Beinen nicht." Sagte Helen, doch ließ trotzdem von ihm ab und taumelte tatsächlich ein wenig. Sowohl Harry als auch Neville griffen sie an der Hand, um sie am Stolpern zu hindern.

"Oh, wow." sagte Helen und spürte gleichzeitig wie ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. "Das war wirklich unglaublich." Sie und Harry grinsten einander an, doch Neville sah wenig begeistert aus.

Er wirkte bedrückt, wie er da stand, die Hände in den Taschen, pinke, gefrorene Wangen im Gesicht, mit seiner triefenden Nase.

"Mir wird ganz kalt wenn ich dich anseh." sagte Helen und Neville grinste verlegen.

"Es ist auch kalt." murmelte er.

"Mir nicht." sagte Helen und blickte dann aufgeregt zu Harry. "Kann ich es jetzt mal alleine versuchen? Und du fliegst mit Neville?"

"Klar." sagte Harry, im gleichen Moment als auch Neville sprach:

"Ich glaub ich verzichte lieber."

"Ach komm schon Neville! Es ist so toll!" Rief Helen und fasste ihm an der Schulter.

"Du weißt gar nicht was du verpasst!" sprach sie weiter und Neville sah ihr tief in die Augen. Helens Euphorie schwand ein wenig angesichts des intensiven Blicks den er ihr da schenkte, doch was auch immer er in ihrem Gesicht gefunden hatte, es schien ihn zu bestärken, denn einen Moment später seufzte er resigniert und murmelte:

"Na was solls, dann fliegen wir eben."

"Jawohl!" rief Harry und klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter. "Ich geh nur eben noch einen Besen für Helen holen."

Der Besen den Harry ihr reichte, war ein wenig kürzer und schmaler als Harrys, doch Helen, die sowieso keine Ahnung hatte, auf was es bei einem guten Besen ankam, nahm ihn ohne zu zögern entgegen, und platzierte ihn zwischen ihren Knien, wie sie es Harry hatte tun sehen.

"Wie fliege ich- AH!" Helen hatte den Stiel ein wenig nach oben bewegt und war sofort zwei Meter in die Höhe geschossen.

"Vorsicht!" sagte Harry und bestieg nun mit Neville zusammen seinen Besen.

Helen drückte den Stiel nach unten und wunderbarerweise bewirkte das genau, was sie wollte. Sie kam wieder ein wenig hinunter, zog an ihm, um ihn gerade zu halten, und verharrte dann regungslos in der Luft. Sie grinste nun auf Neville hinab, dem die Angst im Gesicht stand.

Zusammen stiegen sie nach oben, wobei sie nicht mal ansatzweise so hoch kamen wie zuvor. Außerdem bemerkte Helen, dass Harry bei Neville viel langsamer und einfühlsamer vorging, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlte sie sich dadurch nur noch selbstsicherer.

"Woher weißt du was du tun sollst?" fragte Neville , wobei er sich fest an Harry klammerte und alles andere als glücklich und entspannt aussah.

"Keine Ahnung." sagte Helen aufgeregt und Harry lachte laut.

Sie flogen noch lange zusammen, wobei sie wieder den Wald unter sich ließen und Helen stellte sich vor, was für Wesen und Ungeheuer wohl unter ihnen hinweg sausten, aber merkte gleichzeitig, dass sie diese nun nicht fürchtete. Fliegen war toll.

Es war etwas, was Helen nicht erst lernen musste. Anscheinend hatte auch sie dieses Talent von ihrem Vater geerbt und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter bei dem Gedanken, ob er wohl stolz auf sie wäre.

Harry ermahnte sie immer wieder nicht zu schnell, oder zu hoch zu fliegen. Er fürchtete wohl sie könne abstürzen, während er sich selbst unbeschwert durch die Luft bewegte und nicht mal darüber nachzudenken schien, was sein Körper tat.

Auch Neville entspannte sich allmählich und schaffte es, die herrliche Aussicht zu genießen, wobei er Helen sogar hier und da ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.

"Machen wir ein Rennen?" Rief Helen irgendwann. Harry sauste zu ihr hinüber und blieb dann zu ihrer Rechten zu stehen.

"Wer zuerst beim Quidditschfeld ist?" Sprach nun nicht Harry sondern Neville und zwei paar überraschte Augen trafen die seinen.

"Was denn?" fragte er trotzig doch sie grinsten nur.

"Na gut." sagte Helen. Sie sah gerade noch wie Harry den Mund für eine Erwiderung öffnete, doch hörte nicht mehr. Sie jagte ihm davon und konnte dann, irgendwo weit hinter sich, Harrys Fluchen und Nevilles laute Stimme hören, die ihn antrieb schneller zu machen.

Helen flog siegessicher auf das Feld zu, sah schon die Tribünen- da hörte sie plötzlich ein Rauschen hinter sich und sie wandte den Kopf. Bestürzt erblickte sie Harry. Er lag flach auf dem Besen und rauschte mit einer irrwitzigen Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei, während Neville, der sich ein wenig panisch festklammerte, ihr mit der linken Hand zu winkte.

"Hey!" Rief Helen, doch da hatten sie sie bereits weit hinter sich gelassen. Harry erreichte das Quidditschfeld nicht nur zuerst, er drehte auch noch ein paar Runden um die Torringe, ehe sie ihn erreichte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Helen verwirrt und atemlos, doch Neville antwortete zuerst:

„Er ist nicht umsonst der jüngste Sucher des Jahrhunderts."

Allmählich wurde es dunkel und kalt und sie fürchteten, die Dementoren könnten sich langsam nähern, außerdem war es sowieso bald Zeit für das Fest, daher beschlossen sie zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. (Wobei die Tatsache, dass sie zu dieser Zeit genau genommen nicht alleine umherwandern durften, auch eine erhebliche Rolle spielte.)

Helen fühlte sich noch immer ganz euphorisch von dieser Erfahrung, doch auch Neville schien mehr Spaß gehabt zu haben, als erwartet. Und obwohl sich der Nebel um sie her mehr und mehr verdichtete, war ihre Stimmung ausgelassen und fröhlich.

Harry und Neville erklärten Helen Quidditsch, denn, obwohl sie bereits unzählige Geschichten davon gehört hatte, hatte es sie nie wirklich interessiert, und all die Regeln und verschiedenen Flugmanöver, von denen es in Harrys Geschichten immer nur so gestrotzt hatte, hatten die Sache unnötig kompliziert klingen lassen, und Helen hatte bald nicht mehr richtig zugehört.

Jetzt allerdings erschien es ihr wie etwas Großartiges und Spannendes und sie konnte es kaum erwarten endlich ein echtes Spiel zu sehen. Doch Neville erwähnte auch, dass seine Nerven ziemlich schwach waren und er häufig nicht hinsehen konnte, was wiederum Harry dazu bewog, ihr eine lange Liste an Verletzungen herunter zu beten, die sich Schüler während den Spielen der letzten Jahren zugezogen hatten.

Das dämpfte Helens Begeisterung dann doch ein wenig, und sie war froh, erst nach ihrem Flugversuch davon erfahren zu haben, denn andererseits hätte ihr Kopfkino sie nicht so ausgelassen die Höhe genießen lassen.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?" fragte Neville irgendwann und Helen blickte hoch.

„Bei Hagrid." antwortete Harry und sah auf einmal ein wenig schuldbewusst aus.

„Sie helfen ihm, sich auf die Verhandlung vorzubereiten."

„Wegen Seidenschnabel?" fragte Helen und Harry nickte. Er hatte ihr noch vor ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts, in einem seiner Briefe die Geschichte erzählt. Malfoys Verhalten hatte sie keineswegs überrascht, eher im Gegenteil, sie musste sich nur in Erinnerung rufen, wie er immer mit seinem Hauselfen Dobby umgegangen war, und die letzten Zweifel, ob er die Sache wirklich durchziehen wollte, verflogen rasch. Jetzt harte Strafen für Seidenschnabel zu provozieren, war ganz seine Art.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus." sagte Harry, und senkte missmutig den Kopf.

„Aber Hermine hilft ihm doch in jeder freien Minute. Das macht mit Sicherheit einen Unterschied. Sie kann das schaffen." Sagte Neville treuergeben und Helen musste lächeln.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, verstand Helen zum ersten Mal, was Harry immer versuchte hatte ihr in seinen Briefen zu erklären. Feiertage in Hogwarts waren tatsächlich magisch, und die Feier hier war bereits voll im Gange. Die Halle war wahrhaft festlich geschmückt. Zwischen den Tischen schwebten hunderte, geschnitzte Kürbisse, die Fackeln in sich trugen und sie mit fiesem Lächeln angrinsten.

Echte Fledermäuse hausten in den Ecken und flogen in großen Trauben umher, doch das Essen schlug alles. Es sah himmlisch aus und Helen war froh, seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen zu haben, denn sie wollte von allem etwas probieren.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihnen Plätze freigehalten und saßen bereits vor üppig gefüllten Tellern und schlugen sich den Bauch voll, als sie sich zu ihnen setzten.

„Wie war das Training?" fragte Ron Harry, während er sich noch mehr Eintopf auftischte.

„Fantastisch," antwortete Harry, „ich hatte Gesellschaft."

Ron und Hermine blickten ungläubig, als Harry ihnen von ihrem Nachmittag erzählte, doch als er dann auch noch, völlig überraschend, begann Helens Flugkünste zu loben, wusste Helen nichts zu sagen und blickte etwas beschämt auf ihren Teller.

„Muss in den Genen liegen." sagte Neville und stupste sie sanft mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Helen gelang ein Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Ron und Hermine.

„Wie geht es Hagrid?" fragte sie und augenblicklich änderte sich die Stimmung. Hermine blickte besorgt und verzweifelt zu gleich, während Ron einfach nur missmutig den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Nicht gut." sagte Hermine leise.

Automatisch wandten sie alle den Kopf zum Lehrertisch, doch seine riesenhafte Gestalt fehlte.

„Er ist so nervös! Ich fürchte er wird die Hälfte der Fälle, die wir zusammen gesucht haben, nicht richtig erklären können." sprach sie weiter.

„Ach Hagrid macht das schon." sagte Harry zuversichtlich, doch in seinen Augen lag die Sorge.

„Bestimmt." sagte Ron, aber es klang viel mehr danach, als wollte er sich selbst überzeugen, denn als glaubte er wirklich daran.

„Malfoy könnte auch einfach mit diesem Schwachsinn aufhören." sagte Hermine und Harry schnaubte:

„Klar, bevor der seine Meinung ändert, friss ich nen Besen."

Doch Rons Gesicht war plötzlich aufgeleuchtet, sein Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte Helen ins Gesicht.

„Was?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Du bist doch...meinst du, _du_ könntest vielleicht mal mit Malfoy reden?" fragte er atemlos, doch Helen glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte, _ich_?" sagte sie ungläubig und Ron nickte eifrig, während Hermine skeptisch wirkte.

„Seidenschnabel könnte hingerichtet, und Hagrid von der Schule verwiesen werden, wenn Malfoy keinen Rückzieher macht. Auf dich würde er vielleicht hören!" sprach Ron weiter.

„Warum sollten er denn auf _mich_ -" Doch Helen brach ab, als ihr Harrys schuldbewusste Miene auffiel. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufging. Natürlich hatte er Ron und Hermine von ihrem Gespräch erzählt, natürlich hatte er ihre seltsame Beziehung zu Malfoy mit ihnen besprochen. Sie schaffte es nicht mal ihm böse zu sein, denn wie es schien, gab es schlicht nichts, was er Ron und Hermine nicht erzählte.

„Nein." sagte Helen nur, und als Ron den Mund öffnete um etwas zu entgegnen, stieß ihn Hermine in die Rippen.

Doch als Helen an diesem Abend ins Bett ging, dachte sie über Rons Vorschlag nach. Sie wusste ihre Chancen waren sehr gering, standen vermutlich gegen Null, doch was, wenn sie doch etwas bewirken konnte? Konnte sie es denn verantworten nichts zu sagen und nichts zu versuchen, wo es doch um so viel ging?

Helen stellte sich vor, wie so ein Gespräch wohl ablaufen würde, doch ihr graute davor und sie steckte stöhnend den Kopf unter die Decke.

So verharrte sie eine Weile und versuchte nicht mehr länger darüber nachzudenken. Das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte, waren noch mehr, an den Nerven zerrende Träume, gefüllt mit Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen. Außerdem war sie ungeheuer müde, und Helen meinte hier in Hogwarts bereits viel zu viele schlaflose Nächte verbracht zu haben.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen, drehte sie sich schließlich zu Seite und schloss die Augen. Sie dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach, was für einen tollen Tag sie heute gehabt hatte und wie sehr sie die Zeit mit Neville und Harry genossen hatte und am Rande ihres Bewusstseins spürte sie noch den Gedanken aufkeimen, dass es vielleicht, nur vielleicht, doch nicht so schlimm war Geburtstag zu haben.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Helen aus dem Schlaf und blickte sich verwirrt in der Dunkelheit um. Noch realisierte sie nicht, was sie geweckt hatte, doch hektisches Treiben herrschte und Helen wurde bewusst, dass auch noch andere wach waren. Sie schob die Vorhänge beiseite und sowohl Hermine, als auch Parvati und Lavender waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Was-." begann Helen, doch da ertönten erneut laute Schreie und aufgeregte Stimmen, gefolgt von Fußgetrappel aus allen Richtungen. Helen ahnte nichts Gutes, und folgte hastig ihren Zimmergenossinen hinaus auf die Treppe und Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war bereits voller Leute, doch alle blickten in die Mitte des Zimmers, zu einer Person, die da im Nachtgewand stand. Ron zitterte am ganzen Leib als er aufgelöst verkündete:

„Sirius Black! Mit einem Messer!"


End file.
